La Dama Blanca
by Mominski
Summary: La guerra ha llegado a su fin, pero la Nación del Fuego no consigue paz. Katara se ofrecerá a ayudar a Zuko a pesar de los celos de Aang pero las cosas son más complicadas de lo que una pareja de jóvenes pueda controlar. Zutara.
1. Papeles

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

Nomenclatura:

_ Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
I. Papeles **

* * *

Papeles…

Eso era todo lo que Zuko podía observar al entrar a sus aposentos; y aunque sabía que debajo de todo ese papeleo existían muebles de cama, la sola idea de revolver lo poco que ya había organizado de información, lo obligaba a preferir dormir en el sofá.

Fastidiado, se despojó bruscamente de sus botas y durmió sobre el sillón con su uniforme.

-"_Sé que mañana me arrepentiré_"

--

Aquella mañana se sentía extrañamente angustiado, tal vez Momo había hurtado de nuevo sus mejores duraznos luna o quizás su querido sobrino habría refutado su petición de abrir una sucursal de El Dragón de Jazmín en la capital de la Nación del Fuego, o tal vez sólo era su falta de té matutina.

Cualquiera que haya sido la razón, Iroh se mostró feliz al ver dos caras conocidas.

"Avatar Aang!"

El aludido sonrió y soltó la mano que llevaba entrelazada para dedicarle al viejo dragón del Oeste un típico saludo de respeto. "Te lo dije Katara, venir sería buena idea"

La chica por su parte no se mostró tan efusiva.

"No pareces muy contenta" señaló el anciano "Te traeré algo especial".

"No es nada personal, tío Iroh." Suspiró y luego le dio un vistazo al local; estaba vacío. "Es sólo que Aang debería estar en este momento arreglando algunas cosas en el Palacio. Cosas que debieron estar terminadas hace dos días"

"Pero Katara! Llevamos días y días y no llegamos a nada. Además esos consejeros ya me tienen aburrido. Tienes que admitir que estar en Ba Sing Se significa antes que nada té del tío."

Iroh sonrió complacido y se dirigió a la cocina tarareando una canción.

"Aang. Tú sabes que me encanta estar aquí contigo pero no crees que es hora de tomar estas cosas en serio? Digo, la guerra terminó, pero los problemas no."

El chico se puso serio por un instante "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que ya ha pasado medio año más y no he regresado a casa. El Polo Sur me necesita. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?"

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos "¿Te irás? ¿Me dejarás?"

Katara acarició su mejilla "Sólo será un tiempo. No sé cómo estén las cosas por allá, pero mi control podría ayudar a reconstruir todo lo que el barco de Zuko destruyó" Trató de reír "De hecho Zuko debería pagar por esos daños."

Aang rió "Tienes razón. Así tardarías menos en regresar y seguir con las negociaciones"

Katara bufó "Sólo te interesa que esté aquí por las—"

"Escuché que hablaban de Zuko" Interrumpió Iroh sirviéndoles su té. "Yo también lo extraño. Pero qué se le puede hacer!"

"¿Y por qué no vas a visitarlo, tus consejos le ayudarían mucho a restaurar la capital. Seguramente ha de tener muchos problemas"

"Sí. La resistencia al nuevo gobierno por los que apoyaban a Ozai puede ser un gran lío" Se alzó de hombros. "Pero tengo fe en él. Es un buen chico."

En ese momento, aparecieron los primeros clientes.

Katara fijó la vista en el contenido de su taza e imágenes dolorosas regresaron a ella. Un rayo atravesando el pecho del ahora Señor del Fuego y una sonrisa de satisfacción por parte de su hermana…

"¿Katara?" Preguntó Aang "¿Qué piensas?"

Cuando su mirada azul chocó con la de su novio, Iroh atendía otra mesa. "Sólo recordé algo. Pero nada importante" mintió "Si ya terminaste tu té podríamos regresar al Palacio" Sin darle tiempo de responder, salió de la tienda.

--

La reservada joven entró en la habitación con gesto apático sin decir una palabra. Como de costumbre se acomodó en el sillón y abrió su carta. Unos cálidos labios besaron su frente y ésta se arrugó.

"Buenos días, Mai" Zuko sonrió.

"¿Qué no ves que estoy leyendo?" apartó su rostro para proseguir el texto "Mejor firma de una vez la petición de tu tío: hasta Ty Lee lo está pidiendo ahora…" se quejó quedamente. "Ten, éstas son para ti."

Tomó la hoja más maltratada. "Ba Sing Se" Afirmó "Seguramente es Aang" desdobló el pergamino con desgano y poco a poco su mirada fue cambiando de indiferencia a incredulidad:

_Zuko:_

_Sé que nunca antes había escrito y es extraño, pero de repente quise hacerlo. Estás ocupado así que seré breve. Mi consciencia me dice a gritos que te debo mucho. Demasiado. Hay muchas cosas pendientes en el Polo Sur y seguramente tú debas tener a todo un séquito ayudándote. Pero si llegaras a necesitar algo, lo que sea, cuenta conmigo._

_Katara_

_Por cierto, tu tío pregunta por su solicitud._

"¿Y bien?"

"Nada nuevo" Mintió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Mai nada dijo y tomó un pergamino, a pesar de todo, había aprendido a no cuestionarlo, sólo quererlo tal y como era.

--

"Miren!!!" Ty Lee dio una maroma felizmente "Mai por fin me contestó!!"

Suki aún envidiaba la facilidad con la que movía su cuerpo y se limitó a sonreír. No era que celara su elasticidad, solamente no aceptaba el trato que le daba a su uniforme de guerrera Kyoshi. Sokka por el contrario, se sorprendió "Pensé que esa chica sólo era tu cómplice de exterminio!"

Ty Lee negó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Es mi mejor amiga" Luego pareció pensarlo dos veces "Bueno no es que fuera la única. Siempre quise a Azula tanto como a ella. Lástima que me obligó a elegir entre las dos." Luego regresó su sonrisa "Pero eso no importa ahora. Saber noticias del palacio me hace feliz. Parece que Zuko tiene mucho trabajo y no tiene tiempo para ella"

"No lo dudo" Se aventuró a decir Suki "Las cosas por allá han de estar difíciles"

"Yo sí. Zuko es un pésimo novio. Nunca habló de ella y cuando le pregunté parecía no muy emocionado."

"Sokka…!!!" reprochó Suki por lo bajo

Ty Lee rió "Eso es verdad, ese chico tiene problemas para expresarse, pero nada que el tiempo no le quite. Yo sé que quiere mucho a Mai" Caminó sobre sus manos unos pasos "¿Saben? Mai lo quiso desde niña"

"Pues el tiempo pasa rápido y si llevan tanto tiempo juntos, en breve estaremos en la capital presenciando boda" Señaló la líder guerrera.

--

El platillo lucía delicioso. De todas las cosas del palacio lo que mas le gustaba era su comida porque lo sacaba de sus ocupaciones y realmente era deliciosa. En dos ocasiones había pedido felicitar a los cocineros por su buen sazón y en respuesta le enviaban algunos bocadillos extras por las tardes.

"¿En verdad tienes que irte?"

Mai asintió "Mis padres siempre me reprochan que debo comer con ellos. Tú sabes. Apariencias" sonrió y besó sus labios fugazmente "Los saludaré de tu parte"

Por alguna razón, Zuko sacó el pergamino de Katara y lo releyó. Sonrió extrañado. Podía imaginar a la perfección su cara al redactarlo. Pensó en responderle inmediatamente pero algunas solicitudes estaban pendientes. Entre ellas una vieja fábrica que requería mantenimiento inmediato y el local de su tío.

Acabó su ración y aflojó un poco el cuello de su armadura. Estaba haciendo mucho calor.

Al menos tres horas más continuó leyendo reproches, quejas, solicitudes, sugerencias y reportes de actividades. Las letras cada vez eran más difíciles de leer y pensó que el cansancio le estaba afectando la vista. Era tan tentador cerrar los ojos…

Silencio. Aflojó más su uniforme y con un paño húmedo secó el sudor de su frente.

Letras, letras y más letras. Pensó en lo que su tío haría, en lo que su mamá le aconsejaría y en lo que Aang decidiría. Luego pensó en Mai, en Azula y finalmente en Katara, en su carta. –"cualquier cosa que necesitara"- incluso una curación porque de pronto, todo estaba borroso y en movimiento. Bebió agua y la sintió helada al contacto con su garganta. Densas gotas de sudor poblaron su rostro y finalmente, cerró los ojos.

--

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó a su madre.

"Más que lista, Toph" sonrió la dama ahora que había aprendido a confiar en las habilidades de su hija "Tú sólo habla y yo escribiré al instante"

"Bien." Se rascó detrás de la oreja "Reina de Azúcar: No me importa que Pies Ligeros esté ocupadísimo, no hay pretexto para dejarme aquí por tanto tiempo, ¿acaso no planean visitarme? Sino lo hacen juro que los sepultaré todo un día en—"

"Toph!!" Interrumpió su madre "Vas muy rápido! Y no creo que esa sea la forma adecuada de referirte a tus amigos. ¿Por qué no intentas ser más amable con ellos? sino dudo que quieran venir" Puntualizó.

"Prometiste escribir al pie de la letra, sino pediré a papá que escriba por mí" Gruñó "Yo ya hice mi parte del trato, todo el día llevé puesto ese incómodo vestido y esos horribles zapatos"

"Está bien, cariño" suspiró "Es sólo que no me acostumbro a escucharte hablar así" Comenzó a escribir "Me quedé en '¿acaso no planean visitarme?'"

--

Un incómodo dolor le hizo salir de sus sueños. Estaba sentado en su escritorio con la cabeza recargada sobre algunos lienzos aún húmedos a causa del sudor. Intentó recordar pero su memoria le decía otra cosa. Después de la fiebre, había cerrado los ojos encima de todo su papeleo. Alguien lo había descubierto y acomodado en su silla, eso era seguro.

Examinó la tela en la que descansaba, eran unas sábanas de seda dobladas.

Palideció. Su escritorio estaba acomodado, sus platos sucios habían desaparecido y sus botas yacían fuera de sus pies. "Intrusos…" Murmuró.

Revisó todos los papeles, ninguno faltaba. Confirmó sus recuerdos de la noche anterior al descubrir un pergamino sucio y arrugado a causa de su desmayo. Era una situación muy extraña.

Se levantó de la silla y salió de su aposento, el guardia lo saludó "Oh! Mi compañero no me indicó que ya había llegado, acabo de cambiar la guardia, señor. De haberlo sabido, hubiera entrado para hacérselo saber"

Zuko negó con la cabeza "¿Podrías conseguirme algo de comida?"

El guardia palideció "Pero Señor…"

"Puedo cuidarme sólo en lo que pides un bocadillo" Dicho esto regresó a su escritorio.

Frunció el seño. Era cierto que no se había cuidado los últimos días, falta de descanso, mala alimentación, estrés, entrenamiento y de vez en vez alguna escapada como el espíritu azul para vigilar las casas de personas sospechosas, pero eso no era motivo para un súbito desmayo.

Al tomar posesión del trono, estaba muy consciente de conseguir enemigos, pero nunca pensó que los hubiera incluso en su palacio. Tal vez la guardia nocturna estaba involucrada o tal vez los sirvientes de limpieza, quizás incuso la comida estaba pasada o el agua envenenada.

"_Estoy paranoico_" pensó.

Después pensó en la forma tan amable de haber sido tratado. Sin duda fue alguien con acceso al palacio que se preocupó por él pero sin el suficiente poder para pedir ayuda. ¿Quién demonios sería?

Y lo peor, ahora le dolía el estómago.

Recordó haber pensado en Katara durante su velada así que tomó un nuevo pergamino.

--

Faltaba poco para terminar su equipaje, aún Aang no terminaba de creerle sobre su decisión de partir al Polo Sur por al menos dos semanas, pero eso no la detendría. La disyuntiva era qué tanto dejar y qué tanto llevar. ¿Y si demoraba más tiempo? Desempacó nuevamente su maleta y agregó más ropa a la cama. Pero después negó. Seguramente el Polo Sur estaría bien sin ella y no necesitaría más de tres días para regresar.

Su dilema la frustró y decidió acudir a un viejo consejo.

Quince minutos después estaba acomodada en una mesa para dos frente al antiguo General Iroh "En mi opinión, querida, deberías ir más tiempo con tu familia. Ellos han de extrañarte y creo que Aang ha tenido mucho tiempo para estar contigo. Y tu gente te necesita. No por tu poder sino por tu presencia"

Sus mejillas se encendieron "Vaya, no lo había pensado así" Sonrió "Creo que me tomaré unas vacaciones"

Iroh le devolvió la sonrisa.

Justo entonces, una chica de la posada donde se albergaba entró con un pergamino en mano.

"Señorita Katara, ha llegado esto con indicaciones de ser entregado de inmediato a usted."

Katara agradeció y lo tomó. Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más al leer su contenido:

_Katara:_

_Seré breve. Necesito tu asistencia. Sé que el Polo Sur te necesita, lo lamento de verdad. _

_Zuko_

--

Entró tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y empujó tanta ropa como pudo en su maleta, sin importar qué llevar o qué dejar. Sólo se concentró en correr nuevamente en dirección al tren.

Recordó las palabras de Iroh: _Tu gente te necesita no por tu poder sino por tu presencia._ Pero la verdad, Zuko la necesitaba más, lo sabía por la sequedad de sus palabras y la urgencia con la que la carta fue enviada.

Sólo le entristecía no haber tenido el tiempo de haber avisado a Aang de su partida. Iroh se encargaría de ayudarla en eso, pero aún así tenía un dejo de culpabilidad.

--

Azula yacía sentada en el piso encadenada de pies y manos. El guardia agradecía la falta de luz en las celdas ya que la mirada que le dirigía era aterradora. Sus ojos dorados eran gélidos y taladrantes. Su odio podía respirarse en el ambiente.

Con cuidado, abrió la celda e introdujo una bandeja con comida. Toda lucía excelente. Nada como la de los otros prisioneros. Eran órdenes del Señor del Fuego, por supuesto.

Su mirada incrustada en el hombre lo hacía estremecerse, pero era su deber y ahora éste observaba como consumía su bandeja.

El ruido de otra puerta metálica lo distrajo por un instante. Dos guardias más llegaron y entregaron un pergamino "Viene del Palacio. Es confidencial"

Por segunda vez, el guardia ingresó a la celda y colocó el papiro cerca de la ex princesa, cuando salió de allí observó una pequeña llama salir del dedo de la chica y leer su contenido.

Sonrió y de inmediato acercó su llama al mensaje hasta desvanecerlo en cenizas. Se aclaró la garganta y finalmente habló "Yo en tu lugar, no mencionaría nada."

* * *

**Este es mi primer fic, espero les haya gustado, por favor dejen comentarios.**

**.:Mominski:.**


	2. Fiebre

Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de Escena_

* * *

LA DAMA BLANCA  
II. Fiebre

* * *

"¿Que Katara qué?!!!" Chilló el Avatar

Iroh suspiró y sorbió de su té. "Como lo oíste. Ella estaba pensando en irse por un tiempo, tú sabes, tiene deberes pendientes. Pero cuando llegó el pergamino su partida fue necesaria. Me pidió que hablara contigo para explicarte. Parecía muy apenada, pero fue su decisión. Nadie la obligó."

Aang miró al suelo enojado "¿Qué podría haber dicho ese pergamino para no esperarme y decírmelo? ¿O acaso cree que no la hubiera querido ayudar?"

"No es eso" Interrumpió el anciano "Era una carta de mi sobrino, al parecer rogaba su auxilio inmediato" Aang lo miró confuso así que agregó: "Si me preguntas a mí, Katara es una excelente curandera, sólo en eso te supera. Así que deduzco que Zuko necesita sanar a alguien cercano a él para no confiar en sus médicos propios"

"¡Oh, vaya!" Pareció alegrarse "Eso cambia las cosas!! Una curación y listo! En tres días estará de vuelta!" Dicho esto agradeció y se levantó felizmente de la mesa "Sólo es cuestión de esperar!"

En silencio Iroh miró cómo Aang se alejaba, se notaba feliz. Negó reprobatoriamente con la cabeza "Espero que Katara lo quiera tanto como él a ella…"

--

Llamaron a la puerta.

"Mi Señor, la señorita Mai"

Zuko se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano "Te dije que sólo anunciaras a extraños!"

El guardia pareció recordar las instrucciones de Zuko de interrogar a cualquier persona que desease entrar a sus aposentos antes de dejarla entrar, pero no encontró en su memoria dato alguno de excluir a sus conocidos.

"Oh! Lo lamento, señor. No volverá a ocurrir!"

Mai entonces entró orgullosa en la habitación. Llevaba su habitual peinado pero ese día llevaba pantalones. Se veía diferente.

"Mai!"

La chica sonrió complacida "Creí que tenías mucho estrés y era hora de distraerte un rato, podríamos ir a la playa"

Zuko la miró extrañado _"Seguramente ella fue quien me ayudó ayer por la noche…"_ pensó "Oye, Mai. ¿Ayer ya no regresaste por la noche como prometiste o sí?"

La expresión de la chica cambió por completo "Trato de consentirte y recibo reproches a cambio?"

"No. Es sólo que quería saber por qué tú—"

"No, Zuko. No regresé. Estuve preparándote el almuerzo pero parece ser que no te interesa. Ahora hasta me interrogan antes de entrar!!"

"Espera, Mai"

"No. Olvídalo. Regresaré cuando sí quieras recibirme."

El chico se desplomó en su lujosa silla y miró su bandeja vacía del almuerzo. Tomó la tetera y se sirvió el resto de su contenido. Recordó a su tío. Él podría aconsejarle como reconciliarse con Mai.

"¿Dónde deje la solicitud de El Dragón de Jazmín?"

--

Sobre el negro oceano sólo veía reflejadas las luces del buque en el que viajaba. Era una noche nublada y aún así la maestra agua permanecía con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

No estaba segura de haber hecho lo correcto, entre la adrenalina y el miedo no se preocupó por reflexionar lo que hacía. En un instante cambió de opinión de ir al Polo Sur y tomó un tren desde la capital directo a los muelles. No llevaba mucho dinero, pero bastó ser la heroína de Ba Sing Se para arreglar un pasaje en el buque más próximo a salir.

"_¡Pero será esto suficiente?!" había preguntando mientras recuperaba el aliento y mostraba un par de monedas de cobre._

_El hombre le sonrió "Maestra Katara, todos estamos en deuda con usted, lo mínimo que podemos dar a cambio es otorgarle un pase gratis a la Nación del Fuego"_

"_De verdad lo lamento, salí tan rápido que no pensé ni siquiera en—"_

"_Despreocúpese por eso, ahora, por favor sígame, le asignaré un lugar exclusivo"_

"_Pero eso no será necesario! Soy una ciudadana cualquiera y—"_

"_Nada de eso. Por favor, sígame"_

_Y así fue como minutos después, se alojaba en un camerino limpio y cómodo en dirección a la Capital. Momentos después había salido a tomar aire fresco. _

Sería un viaje corto, pero difícil. El Reino Tierra siempre fue su aliado, pero a decir verdad, no conocía tan bien la Nación del Fuego para sentirse segura. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás.

--

Corría a toda velocidad por las entrecerradas calles. En Ba Sin Se había aprendido que los peores barrios eran en donde se llevaban a cabo las peores artimañas y los tratos sucios.

Sigilosamente escuchó a través de una ventana de papel. Pero el ruido interno de la cantina no lo dejó concentrarse en lo absoluto. Frustrado miró su reflejo en un charco y tras verificar que su máscara cubría perfectamente su rostro, trepó hasta el techo. Allí sonrió para sus adentros: uno de sus generales bebía alegremente con gente civil. De hecho, él mismo vestía ropa común.

"Es un estúpido. Cree que todos lo aman por su cara bonita" Bufó.

"Ni tan bonita" Cortó otro hombre "Su ojo izquierdo da nauseas"

Toda la mesa estalló en risas mientras Zuko entrecerró los ojos con furia "Bajen la voz!" siseó la única persona seria en la mesa "Sabía que esto era una mala idea. Estamos en público!"

"Calla mujer" regañó el general "Aunque hubiera un solo sobrio, te aseguro que no estaría a favor del principito"

"Bueno, bueno. ¿Cómo va todo?"

"¿En el Palacio? Perfecto. No sospecha nada"

"¿Estás seguro?"

Zuko entonces se inclinó más y agudizó su oído, pero entonces un poco de polvo resbaló de sus botas.

El General asintió y continuó: "Él ha olvidado todo acerca de—" se calló inmediatamente y fijó su mirada en el techo.

"¿Qué viste?" preguntó otro hombre

"Nada" Aseguró "Creo que Sho tiene razón. Este no es lugar para charlar"

Una milésima más que se hubiera tardado y Zuko se hubiera delatado. Sudó frío. Decidió que era todo por esa noche y emprendió su viaje de regreso. Sus zancadas no parecían lo suficientemente largas como antes ni su condición tan fuerte. Descansó en un techo.

_Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Todo está en la respiración. Falta poco. Sal de aquí. Un paso a la vez _se decía.

Entrecerró los ojos al reanudar la marcha. Un par de gotas resbalaron por su sienes. _Inhala, exhala_. Faltaba poco. _Inhala, exhala. El fuego es vida, energía. Inhala, exhala._ Sólo faltaba escurrirse en el Palacio. Sólo un minuto más y descansaría…

Lo logró. Entró. El pasillo parecía inmenso, pero ahora más que nunca debía ser precavido, si un guardia lo descubría….

_Inhala, exhala._ Trepó los balcones. Tocó su habitación. A salvo, se desplomó en su cama.

--

"_Lamento que esto tenga que terminar así hermano"_

"_No es verdad"_

_Fuego Azul, Fuego Rojo. Llamas, chispas, cenizas y mucho calor._

"_¿No habrá rayos hoy? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Temes que los pueda desviar?"_

"_Te mostraré mis rayos!!"_

"_No!"_

"_Zuko!!!" (*)_

Katara despertó escandalizada. Sin poderlo evitar, esos dolorosos momentos le incitaron el llanto y por unos instante no pudo dejar de llorar. Aún seguía recriminándose el no haber podido evitar el rayo por sí misma. Zuko ahora tenía una enorme cicatriz en el pecho justo como la de Aang.

Apretó las sábanas y los parpados al mismo tiempo. Estaba en deuda con Zuko a pesar de todo. No sólo por haber ayudado a Aang sino por haber buscado a su madre y ayudarla a desahogar sus frustraciones hacia la nación del fuego y finalmente, había recibido un rayo por ella.

Sólo que nunca lo había agradecido antes. Para cuando reflexionó en las acciones del Señor del Fuego, éste ya había dejado Ba Sing Se.

Era tiempo de pagar su deuda.

--

Zuko despertó con cierta incomodidad. Antes de abrir los ojos, se llevó instintivamente la mano a la máscara. Pero no la encontró. En su lugar se topó con su propia cicatriz.

Justo entonces llamaron a la puerta.

Zuko se levantó tan rápido que se mareó. Al hacerlo, buscó la máscara por toda la cama y no la encontró, sus botas tampoco ya que estaban perfectamente colocadas sobre la alfombra.

Nuevamente llamaron a la puerta.

"¿Alteza?"

"A-adelante"

El guardia entró sorprendiéndose de encontrar a su gobernante revuelto en su cama "¿Se siente bien, Milord?"

"Sí, eh… no"

"Llamaré a un médico. Parece tener fiebre"

"Estoy bien. Sólo me desvelé un poco. Pero ya estoy mejor"

El guardia alzó una ceja. "En ese caso llamaré por sus vestidores"

Cuando el hombre salió, Zuko revoloteó más sus ropas de cama. No había rastro de su disfraz del Espíritu Azul. Finalmente, enfocó su mirada en la mesita contigua. Con temor, abrió el cajón.

"_Alguien lo sabe"_ pensó al encontrar su máscara guardada _"Y es lo suficientemente cínico de hacérmelo saber"_

--

El ex general Iroh sonrió ampliamente ante el halagador comentario del General Ping, esa mañana era simplemente perfecta. Finas y conocedoras personas acudían a tomar una taza de té acompañados de un juego de Pai Sho y una conversación amena.

"Es usted muy amable, General" Hizo un ademán y una camarera se acercó de inmediato

"Dígame, señor"

"Serías tan amable de obsequiarnos una tetera llena de tu fabuloso té de Lotus?"

La chica sonrió "Será un placer"

"Vaya. La vida no podría ser más hermosa" Sorbió su té "Y dígame, general Ping, ¿Cómo van todas las negociaciones con las tierras recuperadas?"

El aludido se irguió. "Muchos habitantes, han sido colonos toda su vida, regresar esas tierras a nuestro reino ha causado muchas dificultades"

"Ya lo esperaba" Afirmó Iroh "¿Alguna esperanza?"

"La hay, en efecto. Pero será un proceso largo y estoy seguro que el Avatar no querrá permanecer en este lugar por tanto tiempo. Más aún después de la partida de la Maestra Katara"

Antes de replicar Iroh visualizó a una hermosa ave blanca cruzar el corredor de la tienda. "Si me disculpa un momento, General"

Iroh libero al ave de su cargamento, y procedió a desdoblar el papiro con cuidado. "Está mojado. Viene de la Nación del Fuego" Sonrió "Seguramente mi sobrino sigue haciendo de las suyas" rió.

Ping suspiró "Si el joven Zuko no fuera vigilado por tu agente, y el más joven aún Avatar no fuera vigilado por mí, ambas ciudades estarían en caos"

Los viejos amigos rieron con ganas antes de volver a su tablero.

--

Katara dudó en bajar del barco por un instante, pero al siguiente, bajó las escaleras hasta el muelle.

Ver la ciudad llena de gente creo pánico en su interior, pero fingió seguridad y emprendió el paso. "Buenos días" Se refirió a dos oficiales.

Ellos la miraron extrañados "¿sí?"

"Ah… me preguntaba si ustedes eran la escota que Zu—" paró en seco. Tal vez Zuko no quería que nadie más supiera de su estancia "Me preguntaba si ustedes sabían dónde encontrar un carruaje que me lleve a la ciudad imperial"

"Los carruajes salieron hace ya una hora. Tendrá que esperar hasta mañana"

A Katara casi se le cae el mundo al saber eso. Iroh tenía razón. Hubiera esperado el siguiente barco y hubiera llegado justo antes del siguiente transporte. "Oh, espíritus, ayúdenme en esto"

Recordó a la perfección las indicaciones del tío antes de su partida: _"Al llegar al muelle encontrarás una desviación hacia una pequeña playa. Casi llegando a la escollera, existe una pequeña choza de palma. Dentro de ella, habría un extraño hombrecillo de curiosa apariencia."_

Después de obedecer sus órdenes, localizó al personaje citado y llamó a su puerta.

"Largo de aquí"

"Vengo de parte de Iroh" dijo nerviosa. Esto llamó la atención del sujeto.

Al abrir la puerta, alzó una ceja "Tienes dos segundos para decir una buena razón por la que no te encienda fuego encima"

Katara pasó saliva "Porque necesito un transporte para ir a ver al Señor del Fuego y el Señor del Fuego es muy importante para el tío I- para el líder del Loto Blanco, su líder"

El hombre alzó la otra ceja ahora en incredulidad. "¿Quién eres niña?"

"Soy Katara, de la tribu del Agua del Polo Sur. He venido hasta aquí por petición del Dragón del Oeste"

El hombre suspiró "¿Entonces, necesitas llegar al Palacio?"

--

Mai enjuagó por tercera vez un paño en agua helada y lo colocó en la frente de su novio.

"¿Por qué eres tan terco? Estás ardiendo en fiebre y te niegas a ver a tus médicos!" reprochó. "Y encima yo tengo que cuidarte" Sonrió "Zuko, hazlo por mí"

En su estado, Zuko abrió débilmente sus ojos y murmuró "No, Mai. Tú hazlo por mí, no llames a nadie hasta que yo te lo pida"

"¿No me dirás tus motivos, cierto?"

Zuko evadió su mirada "Pensarías que estoy loco"

"Prúebame"

Zuko sonrió de lado "Estoy paranoico" confesó "Eso es todo"

Mai no logró entender el significado de sus palabras "¿Haces esto a propósito?"

"No. De hecho, quiero saber la causa" la miró "Tus ojos están hinchados"

Ella negó. "Creo que de verdad estás viendo mal" Se apartó de allí buscando más hielo.

La verdad es que al regresar al palacio encontró a un Zuko devastado con un agudo dolor en el estómago y densas gotas de sudor humedeciendo su espalda, cuello y sienes. Mai sólo pudo llorar cuando fue a pedir ayuda. Dos mujeres se acomidieron a ayudarla y desde entonces estuvieron al pendiente de Zuko.

"Mai, soy un tonto" Esto llamó su atención "No mande a ninguna escolta"

"¿Por quién?"

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su respuesta "Alteza, una extraña joven que se hace llamar Maestra de Agua Control pide su audiencia. Le he preguntado su nombre y sus motivos para estar aquí pero se niega a decírmelos. Insiste en verle."

Zuko sonrió. "Su nombre es Katara. Y ella no es una extraña, es una heroína"

--

Katara estuvo a punto de utilizar Sangre Control para inhabilitar a los guardias que la retenían y buscar a Zuko por sí misma, pero de pronto la figura de Mai le estropeó su plan.

"Bienvenida. Zuko te espera" Sonrió tristemente.

"¿Pasa algo?" inquirió al hacerse paso entre los guardias sin darles importancia "¿Está Zuko bien?"

Mai negó. "Será mejor que entres" Ambas chicas se detuvieron en la entrada de los aposentos "Yo me tengo que ir. Ojalá a ti te haga caso."

Ni una palabra más y Mai la abandonó.

Llamó a la puerta antes de abrirla. Tardó más en reconocer a Zuko que envolver sus manos en un guante de agua color turquesa. El chico parecía tener dificultad incluso para enfocar.

"Regresaste" dijo

"Aquí estoy Zuko" dijo suavemente "¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?" No hubo respuesta. El chico respiraba con dificultad. "¿Zuko? Esto es peor de lo que imaginé"

--

_Querido tío:_

_Las cosas no marchan bien, la tercera noche todo sigue igual. Fiebre, alucinaciones y dolores espantosos. Negativa a los sabios, médicos y curanderos. Hoy llegó tu enviada del Polo Sur. _

_Seguiré pendiente_

Iroh meditó unos instantes preocupado. Primero desmayo súbito, luego agotamiento extremo y finalmente, fiebre intensa. Era una suerte tener a su agente vigilándolo día y noche. Lo que no terminaba de entender era por qué Zuko había convocado él mismo a Katara justo antes manifestar los primeros síntomas del padecimiento.

Eran síntomas muy diferentes para estar seguros de una causa. Pero deducía que Zuko había padecido antes otros no tan visibles. Eso justificaría la carta a Katara. Pero no la razón de negarse a ver a especialistas de la Nación del Fuego.

"El chico cree que está en un nido de ratas" sentenció y a continuación, tomó papiro y tinta:

_Espectro:_

_Paciencia. El agua calmará la fiebre. Ojos alertas_

Con cuidado, el mensaje fue atado a la pata de la misma ave blanca de la mañana anterior.

"¿No irás a visitarlo?" Inquirió súbitamente Aang a sus espaldas

"Vaya sorpresa, joven Avatar." Sonrió con una corta reverencia "Pero para mi beneficio y la desgracia de Zuko, se avecina un festival"

--

De pronto, se encontró acariciando sus cabellos.

Si dos años atrás la Tía Wu le hubiera dicho que estaría cuidando voluntaria y felizmente a Zuko, hubiera desatado una tormenta de hielo sobre ella. Pero ahora, en ese momento, sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente sobre la comisura de su rostro pálido.

Así dormido parecía un niño, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios. Lo había encontrado tan vulnerable y solo… Miró su cicatriz con dulzura y recordó haberlo sostenido entre sus brazos en la misma posición, meses atrás antes de curar el rayo de Azula.

Se le empañó la visión. "Eres un tonto."

Zuko abrió los ojos. No pudo enfocar por la cercanía de un rostro frente al suyo, pero sonreía ante el suave tacto de sus manos y las caricias en su rostro. Todo pasó muy rápido. Ella se acercó a verificar sus pupilas y él se levantó. Por un momento, sus narices se rozaron y ante tal contacto, Zuko besó sus labios.

Katara se separó de inmediato temiendo por la mirada de los guardias o de la súbita aparición de Mai, pero para su alivio, nadie había observado la escena, o eso parecía.

Entonces Zuko enfocó y dio un respingo "Lo-lo siento.. yo"

"No, yo lo siento Zuko. Mai se fue en la tarde. Has estado muy enfermo"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Bastante tarde" dijo ella con una sonrisa "Pero descuida, yo estaré aquí. Puedes confiar en mí. Nadie te molestará"

Él negó. "Lamento lo del Polo Sur"

"No. Está bien" Apretó su mano en señal de afecto "Tú me necesitabas más. Lo que me hace preguntar por qué no aceptaste la ayuda de otros?"

"Porque no sé en quien más confiar y tu carta… creo que llegó en el momento indicado"

"Bueno, creo que mañana habrá tiempo de contarlo todo. Por ahora preocúpate por no tener pesadillas."

--

Cerca de los aposentos del Señor del Fuego una silueta apretó los puños con frustración. Esa noche, sus planes habían sido arruinados.

* * *

**¡Segundo capítulo arriba!... espero les haya gustado. **

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

**1. (*) Este recuerdo remite a la serie original en el Agni Kai cuando Azula lanza su rayo, me apegué a los diálogos originales.**

**2. Cabe destacar que el beso que Zuko le dio a Katara no fue realmente intencionado, Katara no le respondió, más que cariño siente culpabilidad por él. Aún... **

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, gracias a ellos fue que me animé a subir el siguiente capítulo.**

**.:Mominski:.**


	3. Veneno

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de escena _

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
III. Veneno**

* * *

La interrupción del nervioso guardia despertó a Zuko. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es la señorita Mai!!!" dijo inquieto "Está en el pasillo"

"Pues qué esperas?, pásala!"

El guardia entonces cambió de color a rojo y desvió su mirada hacia la muchacha que yacía dormida en su abdomen "¿Y qué hay de ella?"

Zuko entonces reparó en la cansada chica que reposaba sobre sus costillas desnudas, trató de levantarla...

...justo en el momento en que Mai hacía aparición.

La escena no fue bien recibida por la recién llegada. Pero nada dijo y se escurrió en la habitación hasta acomodarse en el sillón de lectura.

Hasta ese momento, Katara se talló los ojos "Aang, estoy cansada"

Zuko abrió su ojo sano en sorpresa "Katara… Katara?? Katara!!!" la chica se había aferrado a su torso acurrucándose en él.

Mai alzó una ceja y Zuko comenzó a sudar pero esta vez ya no tenía fiebre. "Mai, ella, yo, bueno… me cuidó toda la noche y—"

"Cállate, Zuko" dijo fríamente.

Éste intentó liberarse del agarre de Katara sin despertarla para ir con su novia pero sólo consiguió despertarla. Al tomar conciencia de lo que hacía, Katara dio brinco y sus mejilla se encendieron. "Me quedé dormida!!" gritó. "Lo siento Zuko. N-no fue mi intención eso, y si Mai nos hubiera visto?" Zuko se sostuvo el tabique de la nariz con una mano y con la otra señaló al otro lado de la habitación. "Oh!!! Mai, yo… juro que no fue intencional" Se paró de un brinco "Vaya, mira cuantos lienzos sucios, yo—iré a dejarlos a su lugar. Regresaré en un momento"

Cuando Katara salió, miró apenada al guardia que sólo la veía con pena "Espero que sepa que la señorita Mai es un as con las dagas"

--

Azula azotó su puño contra el suelo dejando algunas chispas azules en el aire. Las noticias que acababa de recibir no le hacían en lo absoluto gracia. Esa maldita y sucia campesina se empeñaba en meterse en sus planes. Primero Ba Sing Se, luego el Agni Kai y ahora esto.

"Exijo ver a Yuan" dijo fríamente a su guardia. Éste retrocedió sin decir palabra alguna "¿No lo entiendes verdad?" insistió la princesa "Pronto, tu lealtad hacia mí será tu única oportunidad de seguir siendo parte de esta Nación" sentenció "Ahora, llama a Yuan" apuntó con una llama saliendo de sus dedos.

Atemorizado, el guardia se aclaró la garganta y procedió a tocar la puerta metálica. "Llama inmediatamente al general Yuan"

Cuando finalmente éste apareció, Azula se levantó de su asiento y declaró "Vete de aquí, tengo asuntos que atender" Por segunda ocasión, el débil guardia obedeció a quien tiempo atrás fuera su princesa dejándola a ella y a su general compartir su conversación.

"¿Y bien?"

"Todo bajo control. Sólo ajustamos algunos detalles al plan"

"No se confíe, General. Esa campesina ha causado muchos problemas antes. Será mejor que duplique sus esfuerzos."

Su sonrisa altanera curveó sus labios "Descuide, Alteza. Nuestro plan es infalible"

Azula sonrió "Tráigame buenas noticias la próxima vez"

"Con gusto. ¿Algo más?"

"Mañana quiero ciruelas frescas sin semillas"

--

Katara no sabía donde esconder su rubor. Pensar que había descansado sobre el regazo de Zuko y más aún haberse acomodado en él frente a su novia…!

Resignada, cargó el cesto lleno de paños sucios. Recordó a Sokka, recordó el Polo Sur y su vida antes del Avatar. Una simple chica tribal haciéndole el aseo a su hermano.

Con esos pensamientos cruzó los pasillos y llegó al área de la servidumbre. No había notado las miradas perplejas de algunos sirvientes. "Disculpe, me podría indicar en dónde dejar esto?" Preguntó a una mujer adulta que llevaba la mitad de su rostro cubierto con una mascada.

Ésta señaló con su dedo índice un pasillo hacia la derecha.

"¿En esa dirección?" preguntó Katara.

La mujer asintió.

"Pierdes tu tiempo" Interrumpió una joven "Es muda. Yo te llevaré a la lavandería. ¿Eres nueva?"

"No trabajo aquí si a eso te refieres" sonrió

"¿Entonces qué haces aquí?"

"Soy amiga de Zuko" Al menos diez ojos se clavaron en ella incrédulos "Vengo del Polo Sur"

"Vaya! Suena un lugar lejos"

Katara se alzó de hombros "Sí, bueno, un poco"

La mujer a la que había pedido indicaciones le sonrió haciéndole una reverencia. Luego la tomó del brazo y la guió por el pasillo.

"Parece que ella te mostrará el camino. Nos vemos"

Katara sonrió y agradeció nuevamente a su acompañante. "Este lugar es increíblemente grande. ¿No le costó trabajo acostumbrarse?"

La mujer asintió.

"Me gustaría saber su nombre para agradecerle"

En respuesta, la señora señaló un broche incrustado en su uniforme, tenía varios caracteres que Katara no conocía. "Creo que eso no funciona, no sé leer su silabario" Luego sonrió "Bueno, de cualquier forma, muchas gracias por ayudarme"

--

"Bueno, al menos sé que sí hizo su trabajo" Bufó Mai cruzada de brazos "Pareces estar sano"

Zuko se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la espalda "Perdóname. Jamás te lastimaría de esa forma"

"¿De esa forma?" La chica rodó los ojos "Claro, podrías dejarme aquí con sólo una nota. Podrías encerrarme en la prisión de mi tío para no estorbarte. Podrías dormir con otra chica. Pero no podrías lastimarme…"

Zuko la hizo girar hasta quedar frente a él "Pensé que eso ya había quedado aclarado, Mai. Vaya… esto es más difícil de lo que pensé…" Susurró.

"Pues no te compliques, Zuko" Dijo zafándose de su abrazo "Puedes contar con ella para contarle lo que a mi no me cuentes. Es más, mejor me voy para darles un espacio"

"No seas ridícula" rió Zuko "Eres la única persona en la que confío. No puedo creer que por un malentendido ahora creas que no es así"

Mai derritió su postura y casi sonríe. "Bueno, entonces me debes una ida a la playa"

"Trato hecho" Sonrió antes de sellar sus labios.

"Bueno, ahora que estás bien, puedo regresar a casa. Ve por mí en cuanto estés libre."

Mai sonrió complacida, pero su sonrisa se borró al cerrar la puerta pues dos guardias recibían con una ligera reverencia a Katara.

"Es todo tuyo" ironizó "Te recomiendo leer los catálogos que están en la mesa pequeña. De otra forma, morirás de aburrición"

Katara sonrió nerviosa "Seguro. Gracias. Eh-nos vemos"

--

Sokka permanecía sentado con el pecho descubierto afilando su nuevo intento de boomerang. En ese momento entró Suki a la habitación emocionada.

"Sokka, Sokka! Traigo buenas noti— ¿Qué haces que no te vistes?" Regañó "Oh, ya veo, tu boomerang" Lo miró con recelo "¿Aún crees que con eso puedes vencerme?"

El chico sonrió "¿Qué decías de buenas noticias?"

Suki borró su sonrisa arrogante y la reemplazó por una sincera "Habrá un festival en Ba Sing Se. Iroh invita. Dice que Aang ha estado muy desanimado por la partida de Katara" Hizo una pausa "No sabía que tu hermana estaba en la Nación del Fuego con Zuko"

"¿Qué cosa?" Su sorpresa fue tal, que dejó caer el trozo de metal sobre su pie "Auch!" Suki rió con ganas "No te burles" pidió. Luego se puso serio "Entonces¿Qué paso con Katara?"

"En realidad no tengo idea, mejor lee por ti mismo su carta"

_Estimada líder de los guerreros Kyoshi:_

_Me alegra tener gozosos motivos para interrumpir sus actividades. Estoy seguro que el joven Sokka, la señorita Ty Lee y usted, estarán interesados en asistir al Festival Topo-Tejón que ocurre cada cinco años. En esta ocasión se celebrará dentro de tres semanas._

_Les suplico su asistencia ya que este espectáculo remite al origen de la Tierra Control, además he enviado otra invitación a la señorita Bei Fong. Con tantas caras conocidas, estoy seguro que el Avatar regresará a su normal efusividad. Con suerte, la Maestra Katara también regresará de su viaje a la Nación del Fuego. Me he encargado de enviarles una nota a ella y a mi sobrino con el afán de reunirlos a todos. _

_Los mejores deseos._

_Iroh._

"No tenia idea" mencionó el chico dubitativo "Pero seguro que Toph asistirá, con o sin sus padres"

"¿Crees que sea prudente ir?" Preguntó su novia

"¿Por qué no?"

"Pues porque tengo mis obligaciones aquí en Kyoshi. Ty Lee puede ir. Y claro, tú no puedes faltar"

"No iría sin ti y como pienso ir, tendrás que ir conmigo" Beso su mejilla "Fin de la discusión"

--

"¿Y bien Zuko?" Katara cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la entrada justo como antes de amenazarlo en el Templo del Aire "Creo que tenemos una larga discusión"

Él se puso serio y asintió "Cierra la puerta"

Katara obedeció y se colocó en un sillón frente al suyo "¿Qué está pasando?"

"Realmente no lo sé. Pero todo este tiempo sólo he tenido dificultades. La Nación del Fuego está dividida. No son muchos los que están a mi favor y me temo que son muchos mis enemigos que aún buscan en mí, los intereses de mi padre y Azula."

Katara frunció el seño. "Tienes que cambiar la balanza y rápido, de otra forma podrían comenzar las revueltas y lo que menos necesitamos es—"

Zuko suspiró "Lo sé. Por eso estoy feliz de que estés aquí" Katara se ruborizó "Bueno, también por la fiebre"

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"No lo sé. Primero estaba en mi escritorio leyendo el papeleo y de la nada, me desmayé, luego estaba eh---bueno digamos que fuera del palacio, y al regresar aquí, bueno regresé rendido."

"¿Y qué dijeron tus guardias?"

"Creo que tengo que explicarte muchas otras cosas más" Suspiró "Son cosas que realmente me avergüenzan y que seguramente tú no aceptarás. Creo que lo que dijiste en Ba Sing Se era cierto, solamente hay cosas malas en mí. Porque aunque he intentado ser diferente, cambiar y hacer las cosas bien, simplemente no lo consigo"

Katara se enterneció de verlo tan preocupado y enterrando sus dedos en su cabello

"Puedes contarme lo que sea. Además, yo tampoco soy una santa. Y como dije esa vez, lamento haber dicho esas cosas"

Zuko sonrió "Estando en el exilio, después de haber perdido mis tropas, mi tío y yo estuvimos mucho tiempo solos, en ese entonces yo extrañaba mis comodidades. Entonces apareció el espíritu azul"

"¿Espíritu Azul?"

"Es sólo un disfraz, pero la máscara me ayuda a evitar que reconozcan mi identidad" Se tocó la cicatriz "Y las espadas reemplazan mi fuego control para evitar ser reconocido" Katara lo miró sorprendida "Lo sé, robé y atemoricé a mucha gente por eso"

Katara esquivó su mirada "No tienes idea de cómo te entiendo" señaló "Pero pagaré tu confianza con la mía una vez que termines lo que tengas que decir" lo dejó proseguir

Zuko recobró la seriedad "De acuerdo. Pues hace unos días recorría los callejones de la ciudad en busca de pistas, porque últimamente en mis reuniones percibo miradas cómplices, mentiras y secretos"

"Vaya"

"Sí. Entonces decidí indagar por mis propios medios. No llevaba guardias. Corrí mucho, sí, pero nada nuevo. La diferencia fue que mis piernas no me obedecían y la fiebre brotaba sola. Era una sensación muy extraña"

"Envenenamiento" susurró Katara "¿Crees que alguien intenta matarte?"

Zuko asintió. "No quería parecer paranoico, por eso no pude llamar a nadie más. Antes del primer desmayo llegó tu carta. Así que te llamé sin dudarlo. Tu propuesta me cayó del cielo"

Katara sonrió "Bien. Creo que puedo ser más útil aquí que en reino de la Tierra. Estar en Ba Sing Se sólo requiere de apoyar a Aang en juntas tediosas, pero si te dejo solo a ti, podrían derrocarte y regresar a la guerra. Eso no lo puedo permitir. Si me permites, tengo que escribirle a Aang"

--

_Estimadísima Toph_

_Me complace saludarte e invitarte a una ceremonia de Tierra, Polvo y Arena. Si estás interesada en saber de que se trata te diré que es un festival Topo- Tejón. Aquí en la capital cada cinco años se reúnen los maestros tierra y conmemoran su devoción a su elemento. Aang, Sokka, Suki, Haru y Ty Lee ya han confirmado y para estos momentos, Zuko y Katara deben estar por contestar mi invitación. _

_Adjunto los días y los horarios de actividades para que tus padres estén enterados de nuestros planes. Sería todo un honor conocerlos e invitarles a conocer El Dragón de Jazmín._

_Sé que una campeona como tú se encontrará en perfectas condiciones, pero aún así te deseo lo mejor. _

_Tío Iroh._

La sonrisa de Toph no podía ser más grande, con gesto nervioso se limpio la nariz con la manga de su vestido.

"¿Qué dicen?" Preguntó emocionada.

Los padres de la chica se miraron mutuamente, luego su madre habló: "Faltan todavía tres semanas, podemos discutirlo más tarde."

"No. Quiero saber ahora, ¿o no quieren ir?"

"Toph…" comenzó su padre "Creemos que lugares concurridos podrían ser algo… cómo decirlo? riesgosos. Tu madre y yo siempre habíamos velado por ti y por eso nunca asistimos a ese tipo de eventos."

Toph comenzó a curvear su sonrisa "Pero es un festival único, y es para conmemorar a las personas como yo. Si tan sólo supieran lo que es controlar la tierra…" dijo con tristeza

"Cariño, lo que tu padre trata de decir es que tal vez nosotros somos los que no estamos preparados para asistir"

"Mientes!" grito de repente "Mamá, Papá. Sé que me fui mucho tiempo de casa pero deben entender que no soy tan débil, al Avatar le fui de mucha ayuda y yo sola aprendí muchas cosas en mi viaje. Estoy segura que les encantará la ciudad y más la tienda de té del tío."

"¿Tío?" Inquirió su padre

"Sí. Al recorrer el mundo conocí a muchas personas que me quieren y me cuidan. Denme la oportunidad de presentárselos. Por favor"

"Toph…" Insistió su padre

"Bien. Lo intenté por las buenas. Si mañana no me encuentran, no intenten buscarme porque no regresaré nunca!"

Dio un pisotón en el suelo y la puerta de su habitación se cerró.

--

"Tal vez con esto sea suficiente" dijo por fin la chica mostrando dos pergaminos con letra apretada "Aang lo entenderá"

Zuko la miraba sorprendido "¿No crees que es un poco extensa?"

Katara sonrió "A diferencia de Mai, existimos las chicas expresivas" Enrolló los papeles y utilizó el sello del chico "¿Me permites usarlo? Así llegará más rápido"

"Por supuesto" Dijo sin darle importancia "Y bien, ¿qué me querías contar?"

Katara borró su sonrisa "¿Alguna vez escuchaste de la Dama Pintada?"

Llamaron a la puerta. Zuko la miró con ojos suplicantes y dijo firmemente "Adelante"

"Milord. Su almuerzo"

Katara alzó una ceja y aprovechó el tiempo en el que Zuko se levantaba de su sillón para meditar una solución. Zuko había dicho que posiblemente su comida estaba envenenada. Si ella compartía sus alimentos, la teoría estaría comprobada.

Sonrió.

Una señora se acercó a ella "Señorita, esto es para usted. Como es procedente de la Tribu del Agua, los cocineros aseguran que los platillos son especiales y esperan que sea de su agrado"

"No se hubiera molestado" Sonrió "Es un gran detalle de su parte. ¿Sabía usted que este platillo es típico en mi hogar? Pues lo es. Muchas gracias"

Ella se retiró sonrojada y la maestra agua echó un vistazo a la bandeja de Zuko y reconoció de inmediato la diferencia de sazones. Esperó a que se despidieran las personas y arqueó una ceja.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Zuko.

"Que no quiero carne especial de la Tribu Agua" fingió "Si estoy en la nación del Fuego, he de comer lo que comen aquí"

"Pero y si tengo razón?"

Ella negó "Estoy segura de que conmigo enfrente, no intentarán nada. Saben que puedo detectarlo" Mintió.

Más relajado, Zuko decidió probar los platillos de Katara, en realidad estaban un poco secos a lo que acostumbraba su paladar pero tenían gran sabor. Por su parte Katara experimentaba una furia de sabores en su boca que contenía difícilmente bajo una sonrisa.

"¿En qué estábamos? Ah sí. La Dama Pintada" Reflexionó Zuko y tras unos instantes siguió "Nunca he tenido buena memoria pero recuerdo que mi madre me contó a cerca de un espíritu que ayudaba a su gente" Katara asintió "¿Por qué?"

"Porque utilicé ese mito para engañar a mucha gente y destruir una fábrica de la nación del fuego." Sonrió nostálgica "Pude haber lastimado a muchos por mi negligencia"

Zuko frunció el entrecejo "¿Y qué pasó después? Es decir, ¿lo sigues haciendo?"

Ella negó. "Aang y Sokka no me lo permitieron nunca. Después tu llegaste al grupo y ya no fue necesario disfrazarme"

"¿Y por qué destruiste la fábrica? ¿Era de municiones o algo así?"

"Ahora que lo pienso, no lo sé. Pero estaba obstruyendo el paso del agua hacia una aldea en medio de un río. La contaminación enfermó a su gente y la privó de alimento y agua. La verdad es que pensé que al curar a los enfermos hacía lo correcto, después resolví que el problema era la fábrica y una noche la destruí. En consecuencia, tropas armadas llegaron a la aldea y tuvimos que crear todo este espectáculo de la Dama Pintada para asustarlos y evitar que regresaran nuevamente."

"Vaya historia! Pero yo sé que tus intenciones fueron las correctas quisiste ayudar aunque las cosas nunca salen como uno las piensa." Cerró sus ojos un momento "Jamás le había dicho esto a nadie pero abandoné a mi tío por unos días, fue un gran error. Llegue a esta villa del Reino de la Tierra que era sometida por algunos bravucones del ejército, un niño se metió en problemas y lo ayudé. Su familia me acogió por unos días e incluso le regalé una daga que mi tío me había dado de niño. Se llamaba Li. No había terminado de salir del pueblo cuando su madre me halló y suplicó ayuda. Li se había metido con estos tipos, traté de defenderlo pero uno de ellos era maestro tierra. No me quedó opción más que utilizar mi fuego control y descubrir mi identidad. Derroté al líder y después todo el pueblo me echó de allí como si fuera una plaga."

Katara no se había percatado del momento en que cubrió sus labios con sus manos "Eso fue muy cruel. La gente puede ser muy cruel. Cuando la aldea se enteró de mi verdadera identidad igualmente me rechazó pero fue gracias a Sokka, Aang y Toph que logramos salir de la situación. Yo no creo que hayas hecho algo malo, simplemente, estabas solo"

Zuko asintió "De no ser por mi tío hubiera hecho muchas estupideces. En Ba Sing Se liberé a Appa como el Espíritu Azul, de no haber llegado mi tío, lo hubiera utilizado como carnada para Aang, pero después el me convenció de crear una nueva vida en una tienda de té"

Katara se mordió el labio "Y yo lo arruiné. De no haberte visto, no hubiera corrido al palacio a alertarlos de tu presencia y Azula no te hubiera atrapado"

El se apretó el tabique avergonzado "No. Después de todo lo que te cause, a ti, especialmente, creo que era justo lo que merecía. Sé que nunca lo dije pero en verdad lamento mucho lo que te hice en el subterráneo. No tengo justificación"

Katara contestó con la voz quebrada "De no haber elegido a tu hermana, Aang no hubiera muerto esa noche. Pero los espíritus estuvieron de nuestro lado y el agua lo regresó a la vida" Sus puños se tensaron aún más "Pero todos cometemos errores y no fue hasta el Agni Kai que entendí tus motivos. Azula no tuvo escrúpulos de lanzar rayos a gente indefensa" Una lágrima cayó en su ropa "Y de no haber sido por ti, no hubiera existido agua que me regresara a mí a la vida"

Zuko tragó saliva "No podía permitir que ese rayo llegara a ti"

Las lágrimas de Katara fluyeron naturalmente y Zuko sólo pudo acercarse a darle un pañuelo, ella lo tomó y limpió sus lágrimas, luego se levantó y lo abrazó.

Su contacto pareció electricidad pura, sus cabellos de la nuca se erizaron y por un instante, su palpitar se aceleró. Sin dudarlo dos veces, respondió el gesto rodeándola por la cintura. "Perdóname"

--

Azula degustaba su fuente repleta de ciruelas con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Su semblante no reflejaba nerviosismo absoluto, caso totalmente contrario al guardia que la custodiaba.

"¿Aún no llega mi visita?"

"Dijo que estaría aquí en breve"

"Me alegra que hayas elegido sabiamente" sonrió "No me olvidaré de ti en cuanto salga de aquí" El guardia pareció palidecer "¿No lo entiendes, cuando Zuko muera, yo seré por derecho natural la Señora del Fuego"

Crujió una puerta y el hombre llamado Yuan entró en el calabozo "Alteza"

"¿Qué noticias me traes?"

"El plan fue ejecutado tal y como usted lo sugirió. La campesina estaba halagada"

"Bien. ¿Hubo testigos?"

"Así es"

"Perfecto. Así, cuando muera, todos sabrán que ella lo intoxicó"

--

Enterró su mentón en su hombro acortando, si es que era posible, la distancia entre ellos. Se sorprendió al sentir lágrimas saliendo de su ojo sano y sonrió sincero ante el contacto. Como diría su tío, estaba ganando una amistad duradera.

Katara entonces murmuró un gracias y despacio lo soltó. No terminaba de separarse cuando sintió una aguda punzada en su vientre. Sus rodillas se doblaron y sus piernas temblaban. Se llevó por inercia las manos al estómago y gimió suavemente.

"¿Katara?"

"Agua…" susurró

Zuko logró sujetarla antes de caer al suelo. La acomodó en el sofá de lectura y tomó rápidamente un jarro con agua. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó histérico.

"¿Recuerdas cuando dije que no se atreverían a intoxicarte cuando yo estuviera?" Zuko asintió "Te mentí. Sabía que tu comida estaría envenenada"

"¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?!"

"Descuida. El sabor de la comida era natural. El veneno proviene de alguna planta en cantidades diminutas." Sacó un pañuelo de entre sus ropas y limpió el abundante sudor de su frente "Por ahora lo que necesito es descansar. Guarda un poco de los restos. Mañana averiguaremos que hierba usan para buscar otra que nos desintoxique"

Hasta entonces, Zuko reparó en lo poco que había comido Katara. ¡Todo el tiempo lo había planeado. Usarse a sí misma de carnada! Llamó al guardia y exigió lienzos limpios, agua fría y mantas.

* * *

**Y... ¡Terminaste el tercer capítulo!**

**Ahora Katara está tan envenenada como Zuko, así que más les vale actuar y rápido!... Lástima que ninguno se da cuenta de lo que en verdad está pasando allí. ¿Culpabilidad? ¿Amistad? ¿Deudas? Yo no lo creo!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews soy sincera al decir que es por ellos que actualizo tan rápido como puedo.**

**.:Mominski:.**


	4. Celos

Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de escena_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
IV. Celos**

* * *

La interrupción del nervioso guardia despertó a Zuko. "¿Qué ocurre?"Abrió los ojos débilmente para observar el rostro preocupado de Zuko, por la escasa iluminación de dos velas, pudo deducir que era bastante noche. "¿Zuko?"

"Tranquila. Tuviste fiebre" susurró

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Cuidándote."

"Tonto" Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa "Vete a descansar, yo ya me siento bien"

"Por supuesto que no"

Ella cerró los ojos "Creo que lo obstinado nunca se te quitará." Suspiró "Debes relajarte y sólo así podrás resolver tus problemas. Si hay personas que se oponen a ti, lo que debes hacer no es eliminarlas sino convertirlas en tus aliados"

Zuko alzó una ceja "Creo que sigues desvariando"

Ella lo ignoró "Sólo piénsalo. Tienes enemigos porque existen personas que tienen intereses diferentes, averiguando sus intereses podrías llegar a negociaciones. La mayoría de la gente busca dinero y poder, podrías utilizar tus recursos como el Señor del Fuego para lograr dividir esas mafias que conspiran contra ti"

"Pero se necesitarían veinte veces la Nación del Fuego para saciar los intereses de algunos"

"En realidad no tienes muchos enemigos, sino que tus enemigos tienen muchos seguidores, tal vez el miedo o la inseguridad los hagan elegir, tienes que alentarlos con algunos incentivos. Podrías hacer obras que la gente agradezcan, no sólo terminar la guerra sino hacer cambios que hagan feliz a tu gente. En el Polo Norte, por ejemplo, existían estos espectáculos de agua para celebrar eventos importantes. En el reino Tierra presenciamos varios festivales, desfiles y espectáculos, yo sé que poniendo esfuerzo podríamos sacar resultados muy interesantes"

"No lo creo" sentenció "Ellos no quieren espectáculos, quieren poder. Quieren conquista"

"Pero sus familias no. Busca elementos que hagan felices a mujeres y niños, eventos que estimulen a jóvenes y servicios que satisfagan a los generales. Debe haber formas, Zuko. Sino logramos eliminarlos a todos, al menos si los podremos debilitar. Tienes que demostrar que eres bueno siendo bueno."

"Pero…"

"¡No te atrevas a decirme que eres malo siendo bueno!" Interrumpió agresivamente Katara "Y no me hagas esforzarme para regañarte, sigo débil" Zuko la miró preocupada, ella sonrió complacida "¿Ves? Una mala persona no estaría preocupada por mí en estos momentos. Ahora deja de quitarme el tiempo y ve a dormir. Mañana inciaremos los preparativos"

"¿Preparativos? ¿Para qué?"

"Aún no lo sé, lo consultaré con la almohada"

--

"¿Te has vuelto loca?"

"Por favor, piénsalo. También es difícil para mí, pero es evidente que estábamos equivocados. Ella no es débil, ni es frágil, es la niña más sana y llena de vida que haya conocido. No creo que debamos privarla de diversión ni de sus amistades. Por mucho tiempo traté de apoyarte y de ser intermediaria entres tú y Toph, pero al ver la sonrisa de mi hija, entiendo que ella tiene razón."

"He escuchado suficiente." Cortó tajante el señor Bei Fong

"No pretendo perder a mi hija otra vez. Ni tu dinero ni tu poder podrán comprar su cariño o respeto. Si tú no la dejas ir, entonces yo iré sola con ella"

"Jamás lo permitiré. Es algo muy peligroso"

"¿Y quieres que ella se arriesgue sola? ¿Es que no entiendes que ella sabe huir? ¿No comprendes su don? Ella sabe cuando sonrío y cuando le miento. Ha vivido y conocido, no seas egoísta. No le niegues esto. No lo hagas más difícil."

El hombre suspiró. "Mañana lo discutiremos a primera hora. Toph tendrá que escuchar mis condiciones"

Antes de dormir, su esposa le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

"Gracias, mamá" susurró una pequeña figura detrás de la puerta antes de regresar a su habitación.

--

"¿Es que no lo ves, Zuko?" Se escuchaba a lo lejos

"Mai!! Este no es el mejor momento para—"

"¿Entonces cuándo? Dime…"

Katara abrió los ojos por el bullicio y comenzó a palidecer en cuando los susurros cobraron sentido:

"No te entiendo, no tendrías por qué ponerte celosa, ella sólo está aquí para apoyarme. No busca nada más. Además, ella está con Aang"

"No soy estúpida, así que no me trates como si lo fuera. No estoy celosa por ti, sólo que desconfío de ella, veo la forma en que te mira y por momentos te desconozco. ¿Cómo puede conocerte ella más? Nosotros nos conocimos en la infancia, ustedes se conocieron en la guerra y no compartieron más de dos semanas juntos"

Ella colocó su mano en su mejilla rozando por momentos su cicatriz. Ante el tacto, Zuko no evitó recordar la cueva en Ba Sing Se. Inconscientemente, se apartó.

"Mai…"

Los ojos se la chica brillaron de enojo "¿Huyes de mí?"

"No!"

Justo en ese momento, Katara abrió la puerta de la oficina rápidamente.

"Mai." Comenzó "No tienes que preocuparte por mí, aunque llegara a estar interesada en Zuko, que no lo estoy, sé perfectamente que él te quiere ti"

La aludida no le prestó atención y por el contrario clavó su mirada en su novio "¿Es por eso que no me dejabas entrar?"

Zuko suspiró "Mai, por la noche ella…"

"Olvídalo. No quiero saber más"

Mai sacó algo de su faja y lo lanzó directo a Katara, quien por acto reflejo se cubrió la cara. Zuko entonces detuvo el objeto con su mano derecha, era un pergamino. "Es de Iroh" murmuró antes de aventarle otro pergamino a Zuko y alejarse por el pasillo.

"Mai, espera. ¿A dónde vas?"

"Lejos de ti"

Katara no pudo evitar abrazarse los brazos, acababa de provocar una pelea y con justa razón. Imaginó los celos de Aang de haber sido la situación contraria. Se llenó de vergüenza. Para cuando Zuko regresó, ella estaba recogiendo los paños sucios que ocupó la noche anterior y los acomodó en una cesta.

"¿Katara?"

"Perdóname, sólo empeoré las cosas"

"¿Tú también te vas?" preguntó cansado "Ten. Esto es tuyo"

Katara se detuvo, miró fijamente a Zuko y luego sonrió "Gracias"

Al tomar el pergamino reconoció la letra de Aang.

_Mi Katara:_

_Te extraño, estos días sin ti han sido terriblemente aburridos, lo único que he hecho es…_

Katara cerró el pergamino, después tendría tiempo de leer las dos hojas completas que Aang le había enviado. "Creo que no es urgente." Señaló el pergamino retomando la atención de Zuko "Realmente pensé que podría ayudarte al venir aquí pero estaba equivocada, sólo te he quitado el tiempo y causado discusiones."

"Eso no es tu culpa, además te intoxicaste por mí" Zuko se sentó tranquilamente en su escritorio "Lo más sano sería que regresaras a casa y te ocuparas de problemas más importantes. Aquí sólo te involucraría en mis problemas."

"Sabes que eso no me asusta. Pero causarte líos con tu novia es diferente. Ella es la única persona en quien puedes confiar y echar a perder su relación por mi culpa es absurdo."

Zuko negó con la cabeza "No sé lo que le pasó a Mai esta mañana, a veces creo que no me entiende. O mejor dicho, no me sé expresar."

"¿Por qué no fuiste detrás de ella?"

"Porque siempre es lo mismo, nunca me dice nada y ella sola se contenta"

Katara hizo una mueca "Vaya… pues realmente eres un idiota. No es que se contente, podría apostar el Polo Sur a que ella sólo se conforma con entenderte y no exponerte sus problemas. Deberías hacer algo para ella. Algo especial que le demuestre tu cariño"

Zuko se quedó perplejo. "¿Cómo qué?"

"No tengo idea, es tu novia, tú la conoces."

"¿Alguna sugerencia?"

En ese momento, Katara echó un vistazo a la torre de papeles que Zuko mantenía en su mesa, "No se me ocurre nada" mintió "¿Por qué no revisas tu papeleo en lo que yo echo un vistazo al Palacio, sospecho que así como pude colarme a la lavandería podría encontrar información sobre la cocina"

"¿Entonces no te vas?"

Ella negó "Tengo que cerciorarme de que tú y tu novia regresen a la normalidad para poder quitarme cargos de conciencia" Le guió un ojo "Además Sokka me mataría si no resolviera el misterio de la comida"

--

Mai lanzó una y otra vez sus dagas contra una pared. No le importaba en lo absoluto el desquebrajar el fino tapiz de su habitación. Estaba furiosa. No sólo se había equivocado sobre Zuko sino sobre Katara también.

Pero cómo saber que ella se había intoxicado! Si tan sólo Zuko le hubiera explicado todo… Pero ella no lo habría dejado justificarse. Tan sólo descargó su furia con él. Recordó haber fingido su partida para después regresar sigilosamente a la puerta y espiar su conversación.

"_¿Por qué no fuiste detrás de ella?"_

"_Porque siempre es lo mismo, nunca me dice nada y ella sola se contenta"_

"_Vaya… pues realmente eres un idiota. No es que se contente, podría apostar el Polo Sur a que ella sólo se conforma con entenderte y no exponerte sus problemas. Deberías hacer algo para ella. Algo especial que le demuestre tu cariño"_

Era una tonta, se estaba poniendo celosa de estupideces y comenzaba a ver cosas donde no existían. Tal vez tenía mucho miedo de perder a Zuko.

"_Lo que no puedo entender es por qué. ¿Cómo pudiste?"_

"_Tal vez no eres una conocedora de personas, no supiste calcular, amo más a Zuko de lo que te temo a ti."_

En esa ocasión se lo había confesado a Azula, ¿entonces por qué no simplemente le decía la verdad a él? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto trabajo decirle las cosas?

Desenterró la daga de la pared mordiéndose el labio, no sabía qué hacer. No tenía a Ty Lee para conversar, seguro ella sabría la solución. Luego pensó en Zuko y los intentos de envenenamiento, sus celos sólo lo estaban estresando más.

"¿Mai?" Llamaron a la habitación

Ella cambió inmediatamente de rostro y abrió la puerta "¿Qué ocurre?"

Su madre alegremente tomaba de la mano a su pequeño hermano "Llegó una carta para ti"

Ella la tomó y cerró la puerta.

_Querida Mai:_

_Sé que Iroh ya envió sus invitaciones pero quería insistir en el tema porque sé que tanto tú como Zuko son difíciles de convencer, pero el festival sería la ocasión ideal para encontrarnos unos días y dejar a un lado la presión del trono. Aang me confirmó la asistencia de Katara, así que te ruego la acompañen en su viaje. _

_Entre otras cosas, he mejorado mucho, quisiera que vieras mi rutina de ejercicios, el uniforme es muy bonito y ahora estoy acostumbrada al clima de esta isla. Espero que algún día vengas a visitarme_

_Ty Lee. _

Mai sonrió. Tenía mucho que hablar con Zuko.

--

Katara se deslizaba sagazmente entre los corredores del Palacio, en realidad no estaba segura de ser observada o no, pero lo más seguro es que sí. De esa forma fingía estar totalmente perdida.

Finalmente, entró en lo que parecía un comedor y dio un respingo al ser interrogada por un vigía "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Mi nombre es Katara y estaba buscando al cocinero de Z-su Señor del Fuego" corrigió a tiempo .

Su interlocutor alzó una ceja "¿Hay algún problema?"

"Ninguno en absoluto, por el contrario, Zuko me mandó a felicitarlo" externó una sonrisa "Además quería aprovechar para…" fingió acercarse a él para confesarle un secreto.

El general sonrió complacido "Sígame por favor"

Katara obedeció en silencio.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, General Yuan?" Preguntó uno de los cocineros.

"Esta chiquilla quisiera preparar un té especial para el Señor del Fuego"

El cocinero se extrañó, fue entonces que Katara interrumpió.

"Disculpe, es sólo que está muy estresado con todo el trabajo que está haciendo, por eso pensé en la receta de su tío Iroh, él siempre dijo que la flor de Jade Blanco era ideal para estas cosas del estrés, ustedes saben cómo es el ex general" Sonrió

El cocinero pareció sonrojarse por la amabilidad de Katara y asintió "Por supuesto, estoy seguro que en la despensa tenemos algo de Jade Blanco"

Yuan interrumpió "¿No querrás decir Dragón Blanco?" Inmediatamente el cocinero palideció.

Katara fingió confusión "Ahora que lo menciona, el tío confunde mucho esas dos flores, ¡son tan parecidas! Digo, las dos son blancas ¿no?"

El cocinero asintió "Por supuesto, además esas flores son exóticas y aquí en la Nación del Fuego no son muy comunes. Perdone mi torpeza"

"No se apene" Katara entonces pidió una tetera para preparar por ella misma el dichoso té.

Sin embargo, llamó su atención el hecho de que el General permaneciera en la cocina "Me gustaría conocer la receta, ¿sabe? Estas recetas deben ser muy útiles, usted sabe, son tiempos difíciles"

Katara se limitó a asentir, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo preparar el té y tampoco imaginaba como era que este general parecía tan tenso. "Primero, machacamos las hojas, así, obtenemos la esencia del sabor. Luego esperamos a que hierva el agua, pero antes de que suceda, hay que mezclar las hojas con los pétalos sólo así evitaremos que sea duro al paladar, ¿usted lo sabía?"

"No" dijo secamente

"Yo tampoco pero el señor Iroh me lo enseñó en su tienda, él está en Ba Sing Se" Sonrió "Ahora que lo pienso aunque me hubiera traído la flor equivocada la hubiera reconocido por el aroma, ese es el secreto del tío."

Yuan tensó la mandíbula y asintió.

"Bien, ahora sólo esperamos a que el vapor encerrado en la tetera absorba la esencia de las hojas y listo, pero en lo personal, me gusta agregarle miel real para endulzar un poco el sabor, así quedará delicioso y estoy segura de que Zuko se sentirá mucho mejor."

Complacido, Yuan se disculpó antes de salir de la cocina "¿Pero general, no va a probar mi té?"

Él agradeció "Gracias, su explicación fue lo que necesitaba, pero por el momento preferiría jugo de ciruelas"

Katara sonrió "Yo insisto"

El general entonces se acercó, tomó una taza y vertió el contenido del té en ella. Sopló un poco y dio un sorbo. Katara moría de miedo.

"Delicioso" se sorprendió a sí mismo afirmándolo "La verdad es que esperaba un sabor amargo. Bien, seguro a mi Señor le encantará. Si me permite, debo regresar a mi puesto"

--

Zuko terminó de sellar los documentos aprobados y ahora no tenía razón alguna para negar el platillo que estaba en su mesa, en dos ocasiones el guardia le había preguntado si mandaban a retirar su comida, pero Zuko únicamente alegaba que comería en cuanto terminara sus pendientes.

Estaba seguro que si regresaba la comida, quien quiera que fuese el responsable se daría cuenta de su fallo, por esa razón espera la oportunidad de deshacerse del contenido.

Justo entonces escuchó pasos agitados desde el corredor "Con permiso!!"

Zuko sonrió de repente. "Katara"

"Te traigo una sorpresa" dicho esto cerró la puerta tras ella, se acercó a él y comenzó a hablar muy bajito "En la cocina fingí demencia, dije que estabas teniendo un dolor en el estómago y que lo atribuía a tu estrés, pedí hojas de jade blanco y adivina ¡las hay!"

"¿Jade Blanco? Me suena familiar"

"Claro que sí, Iroh me lo contó, hizo té con ellas y terminaron con la piel llena de salpullido" Zuko palideció "Así es, están agregando esas hojas en tu comida, por eso sabe tan fuerte. Pero debe ser una dosis muy pequeña. Zuko, si tengo razón, probablemente tu estómago se esté perforando, debemos atenderte rápido"

"Nos deben atender rápido" corrigió "Recuerdo que en el Reino Tierra nos advirtieron que sus efectos continúan y no es algo que se cure naturalmente." Suspiró "Pero no conozco a nadie que pudiera ayudar…"

"Tío Iroh te escribió, ¿cierto? "

Ambos sonrieron a la vez.

--

_Querido tío:_

_Complicaciones amorosas. _

Dobló la carta, atándola a la pata de un ave mensajera, luego procedió a esconder tinta y pluma en sus ropas. Estar en esa zona del Palacio era riesgoso pero no había otro sitio similar para enviar sus recados.

Se deslizó entre los muros y reconoció un pasadizo, entró en él y a continuación se encontró en la habitación vacía de Katara.

"Veamos de qué estás hecha, Katara de la Tribu del Agua"

--

"Así que un festival, ¿no?" Zuko asintió

"Eso me parece perfecto" Sonrió la chica.

"Pero mi tío no podrá venir a curarnos hasta la siguiente luna nueva!" Protestó.

"Sí, lo sé, pero ese festival me dio una idea. Creemos uno aquí"

"No te entiendo"

"Sí. Hagamos una fiesta, así podrías socializar informalmente con tus generales, conocer a sus familias y podremos saber sus puntos débiles. También gozarían de un rato alegre y ganaremos puntos a tu favor." Luego alzó un dedo victoriosa "Además, sería la ocasión ideal para demostrarle a Mai lo mucho que te importa, invítala y hazla parte de tus decisiones."

Zuko pareció animarse "Eso podría servir."

"Entonces ya está arreglado"

"Espera. Aún hay dos problemas"

"¿Cuáles?"

"Primero, tenemos que curarnos y segundo, no tengo espectáculo"

"¿Alguna vez haz bailado en una cueva?"

"No y no creo que sea buena idea"

Katara río, su risa hizo que Zuko se contagiara de alegría "¿De qué te ríes?"

"Sólo te imaginé bailando" Se alzó de hombros.

Zuko se aclaró la garganta "Bueno, creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema, ¿Cómo nos curaremos?"

"Recuéstate en el sofá." Zukó alzó una ceja "Es en serio. Te curaré"

Katara tomó agua entre sus manos y comenzó a presionar sus dedos contra el abdomen del chico, éste comenzó a experimentar un agudo dolor "Arde"

"Tranquilo, estoy en eso" de la forma más suave posible, Katara introdujo agua por sus poros y empezó a ejecutar movimientos de agua control, Zuko se estremecía al contacto y comenzó a sudar. "Perdóname, la herida es muy profunda, lo único que puedo hacer es evitar que siga avanzando."

--

"¿Avatar Aang?"

El chico recibió a los comandantes del Reino Tierra con una mueca.

"Lamentamos importunarlo" anunció otro "Pero el Rei Bumi ha enviado esto. Sus generales vendrán dentro de dos días y organizaremos planes de reestructuración de ambas capitales"

Aang asintió.

"Creemos que usted será de vital importancia"

Aang volvió a asentir mecánicamente

"Contamos con su presencia" insistió otro.

Por tercera vez, el chico no dijo nada y sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

"Bien, lo esperaremos entonces para el desayuno"

Cuando los hombres salieron, Aang tomó su pluma y la remojó en el tintero, después comenzó a redactar la cuarta carta para Katara.

--

"¿Estás seguro de que no sospecha nada?"

"Cien por ciento" Mintió

Azula lo perforó con la mirada. Yuan sudó frío "Bien. Lo ha hecho muy bien, general. Pero aún no he visto ningún resultado y me gustaría cambiar eso"

"Dígame"

"Quiero que toda la Nación se entere de lo enfermo que está mi hermano y de la inestabilidad que esto causará. Quiero que te encargues de hacerles saber que Zuko morirá y que hemos perdido tierras y la guerra por su culpa. Quiero que me aclamen"

"Pero aún no se han manifestando síntomas!" Se defendió "Sería prudente esperar, me han dicho que su efectividad se hace notoria después de varias semanas, la dosis ha sido mínima y es necesario esperar al menos tres días más"

Azula frunció el ceño "No. He esperado bastante y creo que tu incompetencia sólo me ha hecho perder el tiempo" Sonrió "El general Wu ya tomó tu lugar. Y en cuanto a ti, te recomendaría guardar muy bien el secreto, sé que tu esposa está esperando un hijo."

"Pero, Alteza. He seguido todo al pie de la letra. Todas sus instrucciones, nadie sospecha nada!!"

"Eso me complace, pero tú ya no me sirves." Dicho esto, miró al guardia que custodiaba su celda "El general ya se retira" y con una instrucción de sus manos Yuan fue sacado de la prisión.

* * *

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo hasta ahora. **

**Ojala que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, la historia va tomando forma, en breve las cosas se complicarán por completo!!**

**.:Mominski:.**


	5. Travesura

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

**Nomenclatura:**

_**Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de Escena**_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
V. Travesura**

* * *

_Querido Iroh:_

_Perdona por no haber podido escribir antes, toda la semana estuve bastante ocupada. A partir de tu carta –que espero Zuko haya contestado- nos decimos a realizar un baile en la nación del fuego. Como sabrás, las cosas en el palacio no andan muy estables y creemos que una fiesta alegraría los ánimos de muchos. _

_Estoy segura de que de estar aquí te enorgullecerías de tu sobrino, ha dado mucho de sí para mejorar los asuntos internos de la capital. Hace dos días terminó de aprobar los nuevos lineamientos en las escuelas. Ahora los niños tendrán clases sobre las cuatro naciones, el Avatar y los orígenes del Control. Además, se darán nuevas lecciones de canto, música y baile. _

_Yo me he encargado de conocer al personal de Zuko y de atender algunas de sus necesidades por él. Ayudé a una cocinera a tener a su hijo y curé al padre de un guardia. No ha sido mucho, pero confío en que esos pequeños detalles ayuden al ambiente del Palacio. _

_Mai convenció a sus padres de crear un nuevo orfanato, y crear un club en la Isla Ember, según ella, eso creará nuevos empleos para los reclutados en el ejército que ahora ya no tienen trabajo. _

_Vaya, realmente escribo esto y no lo creo. Ha sido poco tiempo y no hemos parado de planear nuevos eventos. Por favor dile a Aang que estoy feliz de ayudar a la gente que me necesita sin utilizar ningún disfraz, sé que él lo entenderá._

_Perdona si me explayo un poco pero jamás creí sentirme tan cómoda y alegre en este lugar. Zuko ya aceptó la construcción de tu nueva sucursal, sólo está esperándote para que diseñes su fachada. _

_Estamos ansiosos de verte y verlos a todos en el festival. _

_Katara_

_Por cierto, ¿Has intentado agregar miel real al té de Dragón Blanco?_

Iroh enrrolló el papel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja luego tomó otra carta y procedió a leerla:

_Querido tío_

_Está en excelentes manos. Sigo alerta día y noche pero aún sospecho de traición en el baile. Dejar el trono unos días es muy mala idea, evita que Zuko vaya al festival. Maestra agua vigilando, casi me descubre. Interrumpe mis planes. _

El Dragón del Oeste sonrió con nostalgia "Lo lamento mi querido espectro, quisiera ir allá más de lo que imaginas…"

--

Katara revoloteó en la oficina de Zuko "Falta un día y todo está casi arreglado. No puedo creer que en tan poco hayamos organizado el baile. El salón quedó magnífico, acabo de revisarlo y aquí están las listas de invitados que han confirmado sus asistencia"

Zuko sonrió "Eres increíble. Conseguiste que vinieran todos!!"

Mai asintió "Mis padres dicen que será un éxito, invitar a políticos será de gran ayuda"

"Me alegra escuchar eso" Katara pareció pensativa por un instante "Por cierto, Mai, ¿ya tienes tu ropa lista? Zuko deberá utilizar su uniforme negro así que tú podrías utilizar algo dorado, eso combinaría muy bien" La chica asintió

"De todos modos, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. A mis padres no les gustan las reuniones tardías, por mi hermano…"

"¿Y qué hay de los músicos?" interrumpió Zuko mirando a Katara

"Elegí a los mejores, además reservé por una hora un espectáculo de fuego, seguro les gustará"

"Vaya que sí te tomaste esto en serio!"

"Sí, aunque organizar en nombre del Señor del Fuego no puede ser tan difícil" señaló Mai "Aún así, lo hiciste bien" Luego miró por la ventaba el atardecer "Pronto oscurecerá, será mejor ir a casa"

Katara clavó su mirada en Zuko haciéndole gestos sin que Mai observara. Zuko de inmediato reaccionó "Te acompaño"

Mai se sorprendió y luego rió "Gracias" pero ésta última palabra fue más bien dirigida a Katara.

--

La morena se desplomó en su cama. Todo iba bien, las cosas parecían mejorar a pasos agigantados, se sorprendió a sí misma quitándose los zapatos que Zuko había mandado a hacerle. Su propio calzado y ropa llamaban la atención entre las personas del Palacio y Zuko creyó prudente regalarle ropas que la hicieran sentirse menos observada.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Zuko. En diez días le había conocido hasta las memorias más personales. Nunca creyó conocer tanto de su peor enemigo. Sonrió irónica. Primero la amenazaba con dejarla a la suerte de los piratas y luego la hacía partícipe de sus decisiones como gobernante.

Se giró en la cama. Aún le dolía el estómago. El veneno del Jade Blanco la estaba matando. No quería pensar en lo que Zuko sufría a diario y en silencio. Habían acordado que él comería cada día en un restaurante diferente para compartir tiempo con su gente y Katara comería en la cocina para conocer al personal más de cerca. Nada de bocadillos entre comidas ni recibir obsequios sospechosos. Y todas las noches eran sesiones dobles de curación en la oficina de Zuko.

Por su parte, la zona de servicio había resultado ser un lugar muy hostil en un principio, pero ahora tanto la cocina como la lavandería eran un lugar conocido para ella. Incluso los guardias le regresaban el saludo cada vez que la veían y estaba segura que esto se debía a la ayuda que había ofrecido a todos. Sólo se había necesitado de sus habilidades de curación para aliviar al padre de un soldado y asistir en el parto de una cocinera. Incluso había aprendido algunas frases de mímica para comunicarse con la señora Tsumi, quién a pesar de estar muda era muy amable y gentil. De hecho le habían contado que tuvo un accidente de niña y por eso ocupaba siempre un paño que cubriera desde su nariz hasta su mentón. Pero la señora parecía muy alegre y optimista, hasta le había corregido el cómo utilizar las cintillas de la blusa y acomodado en dos ocasiones el cabello para permitirle trabajar con las muchachas en la sastrería.

Recordar de pronto la sastrería hizo que se levantara de su cama aterrada. Pensar en los preparativos del baile la había tenido tan ocupada que no tenía nada que vestir para el día siguiente.

"No importa. De todos modos yo sólo estaré allí para servirles té o algo así"

--

Llevaba ya dos horas desde la partida de Mai y se sentía extrañamente solo. No podía esperar más por la compañía de Katara, además su estómago iba empeorando o eso sentía.

"Zuko!!" gritó Katara al ver el sudor en su frente "Perdóname, debí venir antes" sacó su guante de agua y ayudó al chico a recostarse en el sillón de lectura.

"Me alegra verte. Esta tarde creo que comí algo irritante. Me duele aquí" tomó la mano de la chica y la presionó contra su estómago "Justo aquí, arriba del ombligo"

Las mejillas de Katara se encendieron "Ya veo" dijo incómoda.

Inmediato tomó más agua y comenzó el ritual de toda la semana, Zuko apretó la mandíbula por el dolor y encajó las uñas en el sillón, sentía fuego puro dentro de su estómago aunque al mismo tiempo sentía un ligero alivio.

"Falta poco" le susurró Katara mordiéndose el labio, ella misma había experimentado el ardor y podía imaginar lo que en pocos días ella sentiría también. "Todo está bien, Zuko".

Él sintió un reconfortante cambio en su interior y destensó su cuerpo "Gracias" dijo con un hilo de voz. Katara acarició sus cabellos y luego limpió el sudor de su frente y cicatriz. Sin saber por qué, su tacto era agradable y no le incomodaba.

"Nunca te conté cómo tuve esto"

Katara sonrió "Sólo quiero saber lo que tú me quieras decir" Apretó su mano contra la de él como gesto cariñoso.

"Tenía 14 años" él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella "Mamá ya no estaba conmigo, pero el tío Iroh sí. Creí que sería buen príncipe al asistir a una junta de generales, le falte al respeto a uno por hablar cuando no debía, insulté a mi padre por eso y él me retó a un Agni Kai." Katara sintió cómo le apretaba la mano con furia "Por supuesto que cuando noté que mi propio padre era mi oponente, sólo pude reverenciarme y pedir clemencia. Jamás lo hubiera atacado, pero él creyó que además de todo era débil y decidió castigarme asignándome además la búsqueda del Avatar para poder regresar a casa"

Katara soltó su mano bruscamente y tomó entre sus palmas su rostro, se empinó sobre él para besar su frente y luego besó temblorosa sus manos. Ahora entendía todo, lo justificaba todo. El Polo Sur, su collar, la cazarecompensas, Ba Sing Se. Nunca mintió. Sólo quería regresar a casa… Sólo quería que su padre lo perdonara.

No pudo decir nada por el nudo en su garganta, de pronto todo había tenido sentido, de pronto se sentía miserable.

--

Amaneció con los ojos hinchados por haber llorado tanto. Pero al menos se sentía con un peso menos de encima. Al menos Zuko no la había visto llorar amargamente como lo hizo la noche anterior. Salió de su cama y llamaron a la puerta.

"Señora Tsumi!" se sorprendió "¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Podemos pasar, señorita Katara?" Escuchó la voz de la chiquilla que lavaba los trastes de la cocina.

"Por supuesto" dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Se encuentra bien?" Preguntó otra mujer, la despensera

"Sí, sólo… bueno… no importa. Estaré como nueva después de un baño"

"Bueno… si nos permite, queremos ofrecerle un regalo en agradecimiento por su ayuda y compañía. Desde su llegada, el Palacio se siente más tranquilo"

Katara se ruborizó "Gracias, pero me halagan de más, yo no merezco esto"

"Nada de eso. Aunque no lo merecieras, si lo necesitas. No teníamos tus medidas pero Fuu fue nuestra modelo"

"Aunque usted es más alta" sinceró Fuu, la lavatrastos.

La señora Tsumi depositó la caja en la cama y procedió a abrirlo frente a Katara quien gritó de emoción al reconocer un hermoso tocado.

"No puede ir al baile sin él. El Señor del Fuego le tiene mucha estima y confianza, lo mínimo que usted necesita es el atuendo adecuado" Afirmó la señora "Utilizamos colores de su Nación pero aquí el blanco significa luto, por ello pusimos plateado en su lugar, espero le guste"

Katara extendió tres diferentes prendas en la cama, la primera era un vestido cruzado azul con detalles de flores en plateado y mangas de gasa a tono, luego un cintillo de color azul de seda y una túnica del mismo color que la cubría hasta las rodillas. "Es hermoso"

"Regresaremos aquí antes del baile para asistirla en su cabello y maquillaje"

Katara sonrió "No sé cómo agradecerles"

La más joven sonrió "Tendrá que realizar nuestros quehaceres durante una semana entera" río

Katara soltó una carcajada "Entonces se los pagaré un mes entero" dicho esto, las mujeres comenzaron a retirarse. Sólo la mayor, la señora Tsumi se quedó contemplándola un instante, se retiró la tela de su rostro y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla izquierda.

La sorpresa la invadió no sólo por el acto en sí, sino que de pronto se sintió desconcertada por la faz de la mujer. Ninguna cicatriz, ninguna deformación, nada que indicara un accidente en el pasado.

No terminaba de entender porqué una señora tan hermosa se cubría el rostro.

--

Llegada la hora, Katara se vistió y se miró al espejo, definitivamente no le habían tomado bien las medidas y sentía que ese vestido era demasiado ajustado. Aunque pensando seriamente, podría ser que así era el estilo de la Nación del Fuego. Se acomodó las zapatillas azules que venían en la caja y se asombró con el detalle en ellas. Luego miró su cabello aún mojado por su ducha y suspiró.

Justo entonces, Tsumi llamó a la puerta.

"Adelante, por favor"

Ella sigilosamente entró al cuarto y esperó a que Katara se sentara en un sillón. Luego movió sus manos hasta el cabello de la chica y prosiguió a cepillarlo, lo enredó todo en un peinado alto y elegante, sólo dejando dos mechones de cabello detrás de cada oreja y le sonrió. Al verse en el espejo, la maestra agua no se reconoció. Luego la señora sacó algo de su faja y lo agregó a su peinado, era una hermosa peineta que colocó al inicio de su tocado.

Por unos instantes Katara percibió en Tsumi una mirada brillante llena de orgullo y satisfacción.

"Muchísimas gracias por todo"

--

Mai se veía reflejada en el espejo rodeada por al menos cinco mujeres que apuradas conseguían un atuendo diferente en ella. Su vestido era dorado con detalles en rojo. Definitivamente un vestido exquisito y finamente acompañado con un abanico y cintillo de color rojo.

"¿Cómo le gustaría arreglar su cabello?"Inquirió una joven

"Lo arreglaré yo misma, gracias" sin decir nada más se sentó en un tocador y procedió a peinar su cabello de la misma forma de siempre.

Minutos más tarde otra joven llamó a la puerta "El Señor del Fuego está aquí"

Mai asintió y se dirigió a la sala.

Zuko la miró y reflexionó un instante _¿Qué diría Katara?_ Pensó

"Mai… te ves… bonita"

Ella se sonrojó "No seas tonto, vámonos"

Zuko sonrió y la tomó del brazo.

Durante el camino no entablaron conversación alguna, los padres de Mai lo intimidaban un poco y pensó que era una ridiculez dado que él era su gobernante. Finalmente el carruaje paró y todos bajaron de él.

Todo se detuvo.

Sólo pudo reconocer dos hermosos zafiros que lo miraban directamente.

"Bienvenidos" Katara hizo una profunda reverencia ante los invitados y sonrió "Por favor síganme, les conduciré a su mesa"

Mai puso la mirada en blanco "Sólo son mis padres, Katara. No necesitas mayor formalidad"

La anfitriona sonrió "Nada de eso, señorita Mai. En estos momentos ustedes son mis invitados de honor." Luego miró a los señores "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Katara. Si necesitan algo sólo díganmelo por favor"

A continuación los padres de Mai se presentaron y siguieron a la amable anfitriona hacia el salón principal del Palacio. Mientras Katara caminaba una pequeña figurita jaló de su vestido.

"Hola, pequeño!"

El pequeño Tom Tom le pidió los brazos. Katara lo cargó y rendida ante la tentación le dio un beso en su frente. "Veo que sí te acuerdas de mí"

Zuko miró a su novia sorprendido "En la ciudad de Omashu, Aang y Katara secuestraron a mi tonto hermano" se limitó a decir.

Katara suspiró "Tu hermana dice que te robé, pero tú y yo sabemos tu oscuro secreto, pequeñín, te colaste entre los habitantes y tuve que cuidarte, alimentarte y cambiarte hasta el siguiente día que Aang te devolvió a tus padres"

Los padres de Mai voltearon de inmediato a verla y ella se encogió de hombros "Fueron órdenes de Azula" mintió.

--

Katara comenzó a dudar de sus habilidades como anfitriona al ver que cincuenta familias entraban al palacio sin dirigirle al menos una sonrisa. Ella se presentaba y les externaba humildemente sus servicios, pero nadie parecía realmente interesarse en ella. Sólo la veían como una linda edecán.

Los invitados fueron instalados y las puertas se cerraron. Zuko entonces se levantó de su mesa, apretando fugazmente la mano de Mai antes de retirarse, se encontró con Katara en el centro de la pista y pidió un momento de su atención. A pesar de ello, algunos murmullos sobrevivieron.

"Bienvenidos sean a esta cena baile que amablemente nos ofrece _nuestro_ Señor del Fuego Zuko." Ante dichas palabras un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos. "Milord, unas palabras?" Terminó con una reverencia.

Zukó tragó saliva.

"Buenas noches a todos. Es un gusto para mí el poder compartir un momento de alegría con aquellos valientes que día a día me ayudan a cultivar esta hermosa nación. Me complace ver rostros nuevos y poder conocer a fondo a las familias de mis generales y diplomáticos, pues sólo así puedo decirle directamente a sus hijos lo orgullosos que deben sentirse de sus padres y lo feliz que deben ser las damas presentes de tener nuevamente en casa a los héroes de esta tierra"

A Katara casi se le salía el corazón de entusiasmo, ¿de dónde aprendería Zuko a hablar así? Iroh fue la repuesta que se le vino a la mente.

"Esperamos que disfruten del evento, gracias por su atención" Concluyó.

Inesperadamente, el padre de Mai comenzó a aplaudir y no más de un segundo después todo el salón estalló en aplausos efusivos.

Con una señal de Katara, los músicos comenzaron la primera melodía y al menos diez sirvientes avanzaron hacia las mesas con fuentes repletas de suculentos platillos.

Zuko entonces regresó a su lugar, Katara por el contrario comenzó a dirigir a los meseros y a observar que no faltara ni un palillo en ninguna mesa.

--

Zuko notó que cada mesa tenía una silla extra y entonces comprendió el mensaje de Katara.

"Si me disculpan, iré a conversar con los otros invitados." Mai sonrió y por lo bajo le explicó sus planes a sus padres.

Cuando Zuko llegó a la primera mesa, todas las miradas cayeron en él. Los invitados lo miraron con temor. "¿Puedo acompañarlos, general?"

"Por su puesto, alteza" Respondió inmediatamente "Ella es mi esposa Lin y él mi hija Tane"

Zuko hizo una reverencia y tomó asiento entre ellos.

Katara se percató del silencio que reinaba en el salón, así Zuko nunca podría entablar una buena conversación con nadie. Se dirigió a los músicos.

"Buenas noches, disculpen, ¿no tienen alguna melodía más alegre?"

La orquesta se miró entre sí "Pero señorita, esto es el Palacio, no podemos tocar algo demasiado fuerte"

Katara suspiró "Esas eran reglas de los tiempos de guerra, ahora estamos en paz y festejamos que así sea" Les dedicó una sonrisa "Podrían hacerlo por su Señor del Fuego?"

Nuevamente las miras se cruzaron con nerviosismo y de la nada un joven comenzó a agitar las cuerdas de su instrumento. Por tercera vez en la velada, los invitados se mostraron asombrados.

Katara miró nerviosa cómo el murmullo aumentaba, pero ciertas miradas continuaban clavadas en Zuko. ¿Qué haría el rey del Polo Norte? "Eso es!"

Miró una fuente de agua en una de las entradas del salón. Por suerte, estaba funcionando. Delicadamente se despojó de su toga, luego concentró todo su ser en el chorro de agua que revoloteaba y pronto, acudió a su llamado.

Varias miradas se posaron en ella y algunos hombres se levantaron alarmados. Ella entonces comenzó a crear círculos de agua y a balancear su cuerpo entre ellos.

El vestido era ideal para el espectáculo ya que la seda se deslizaba coqueta bajo los aros de agua. Sus zapatos eran livianos y le permitieron la flexibilidad necesaria para hacer piruetas.

Los músicos entonces cambiaron su ritmo para ajustarlo a su danza y pronto todo se acopló.

Katara creo un aro de agua tan grande que ella misma cabía en él y con gracia lo atravesaba de un extremo a otro, echó un vistazo a su público temiendo que aún no hubiera captado la atención necesaria. Pero grata fue su sorpresa de ver a la mayoría atentos a su danza.

Recordó la rutina realizada con Aang en el baile de la cueva y comenzó a ejercerlo. Sonrió al escuchar exclamaciones y admiraciones por parte de los niños.

Eso le dio una idea. Siguiendo la música se acercó a la mesa de Mai y le extendió los brazos a su hermano. El niño se acercó con pasitos rápidos y la maestra agua lo envolvió en una pequeña ola hasta llevarlo a sus brazos. Luego lo puso al centro de la pista y creo varios globos de agua girando a su alrededor, el niño comenzó a juguetear con ellos pero no alcanzó a romperlos.

Varios niños comenzaron a señalar el espectáculo y otros a rogarles permiso a sus padres. Katara mantuvo con una mano el ritmo del agua sobre Tom Tom y con otra llamó a los demás chiquillos. Algunos se acercaron y pronto, jugaban con ella y el agua.

Desde su mesa, Zuko incluso había quedado sin habla. "¿Alteza?"

"Sí, perdón, como le decía, general. Estoy un poco preocupado a cerca de la situación de las Islas del Sur"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque los suministros de comida fueron alterados debido a la destrucción de los muelles." El general pareció concordar "¿Le gustaría a usted dirigir su reconstrucción?" Temiendo por una negativa, agregó "Puede acompañarlo su familia y tendrá todo mi apoyo para su estancia y traslado"

El hombre se ruborizó y discretamente miró a su esposa que lo veía esperanzada.

"Sería todo un honor"

--

Katara comenzaba a preocuparse por su peinado y maquillaje, pero entonces una llama iluminó una esquina del salón.

Los niños se refugiaron detrás de su vestido y ella sonrió "No se preocupen, sólo tomaremos un descanso del agua y apreciaremos un espectáculo de fuego, ¿les gusta el fuego?"

"Mi papá dice que no debo acercarme"

"Y mi mamá dice que es peligroso"

"Pues hoy les voy a enseñar cómo el fuego puede ser muy lindo. Vayamos a sus mesas y observemos el espectáculo" Katara entonces llevó de la mano a uno por uno hasta sus mesas agradeciendo la confianza de haber permitido su participación.

En cuanto terminó, se dirigió a la orquesta y pidió parar su audición.

En cuanto hubo silencio, otra llama iluminó de nuevo y esta vez, cinco maestros fuego entraron a la pista. Todos crearon una coreografía fantástica y dejaron perplejos a los invitados. El sonido de los tambores y el serpenteo de las llamas sumergieron a Katara en los recuerdos.

Zuko lanzándole llamas y ella tratando de envolverlo en una esfera de hielo durante la noche, en el Oasis del Polo Norte, después el sol había salido, nuevamente, las llamas de Zuko la vencieron y entonces, sólo entonces, recordó algo que jamás había recordado: en esa ocasión Zuko tenía nuevas quemaduras. ¡Cuantas cosas más le habrían pasado!

El sonido de un tambor la regresó a la fiesta y observó como Zuko se trasladaba de una mesa a otra, por una milésima de segundo sus miradas se encontraron, él le sonrió y ella apartó la mirada.

--

"General, Yuan. Buenas noches" comenzó antes de tomar asiento "Espero esté disfrutando la velada"

El sonrió secamente, luego miró en dirección a otra mesa y observó la mirada gélida de otro general "Buenas noches, Mi Señor. Tengo el honor de presentarle a mi esposa Jing"

Zuko sonrió "Felicidades, ¿pronto nacerá?" dijo al ver el estado de su esposa.

Yuan sonrió con tristeza "Así es. Mi hijo y ella son todo para mí" dijo rendido "Señor, he visto que ha pasado de mesa a mesa, ¿le interesa saber algo en especial?"

Zuko lo miró seriamente "Este baile, debo admitir fue con el objetivo de conocerlos más a fondo e invitarlos a ayudarme con nuestra Nación. Si existiera algo que pudiera hacer por ustedes para demostrar mi lealtad, estaría feliz en hacerlo. Lo que menos quiero es disgustar a la gente que debe ser mi mano derecha"

El general palideció "He escuchado que la señorita Katara es buena curandera, ¿eso es cierto?"

Zuko asinto "Mejor que nadie que haya conocido"

"¿Sería un abuso de mi parte el pedirle que atendiera a mi esposa" Zuko iba a hablar pero entonces Yuan susurró "Por si yo falto, claro"

Zuko palideció "¿Hay algo que no estoy entendiendo?"

El negó "Son tiempos difíciles, Alteza. No puede exigir a sus súbditos lealtad si no ven cambios inmediatos" Retó con una voz temerosa. Zuko no entendía. La señora parecía tan desconcertada como él.

"Entiendo" dijo por lo bajo. "Katara!" gritó lo más fuerte posible. Ella se acercó y dio una reverencia "Ella es la señora Jing y es esposa de _mi_ general Yuan, pide tu apoyo en el parto, ¿no son buenas noticias?"

Katara se sorprendió de escuchar a Zuko hablar tan fuerte así que lo imitó "Seguro que sí! Usted sólo llámeme cuando necesite mi asistencia"

El general se reverenció a ella y Katara recordó a la perfección ser él quien había delatado la existencia de Jade Blanco en la cocina. Palideció y se disculpó.

Zuko entonces aprovechó para cambiar de mesa.

--

El espectáculo de fuego concluyó justo cuando Zuko terminó de charlar entre las mesas. Fue con Mai y le extendió su brazo. "Esto es un baile, debemos poner el ejemplo"

Mai se ruborizó y susurró "Sabes que odio los bailes"

"Por favor" suplicó, "todo está yendo de maravilla…"

Mai arrastró los pies y en silencio, los invitados observaron a la joven pareja danzar por la pista. Katara aprovechó para hablar de los preparativos del nacimiento del hijo de Yuan.

"Podría revisarla mañana a primera hora, cuando el General vaya al Palacio"

"Pero… mi esposo no trabaja en el palacio" sonrió brevemente y luego miró a su esposo "Él está al mando de un escuadrón en el sur."

"Me temo que no conozco muy bien la ciudad" dijo tratando de sacar tanta información como podía.

"En realidad esa zona no tiene grandes referencias, bueno sólo la prisión. Pero dudo que usted la conozca."

Katara negó en silencio, Yuan entonces habló.

"Seguro que no la conoce" miró a Katara "Mañana si usted tiene tiempo podría llevar a mi esposa a verla."

Katara sonrió. "Estaré esperando cerca de la _cocina_"

Ambos sostuvieron mutuamente una mirada retadora, pero entonces un joven mayor que Zuko se acercó a Katara "Disculpe, me haría el honor?"

Katara se ruborizó pensando en la incómoda situación, pero pensó en que de no aceptar echaría toda la velada a perder.

Asintió.

Al llegar a la pista observó a otras tres parejas bailando, entre ellas Zuko y Mai.

De pronto, su concentración se rompió. La palma del chico se colocó en su cintura y entrelazó sus dedos sin titubeo alguno "Se supondría que usted tomara mi hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha" Katara incómoda obedeció.

Intentando zafarse de aquella situación tan rara, comenzó a guiar al joven hasta donde se encontraba Zuko, una vez allí, le dirigió una mirada suplicante, pero fue Mai quien la recibió. Después de unas palabras al oído, Zuko giró sobre sus talones y leyó el terror en los ojos de Katara.

Zuko la miró nervioso, Mai rodó los ojos "Zuko… Zuko…? Olvídalo, yo la ayudaré"

Mai soltó al chico y se acercó a Katara "Disculpe, _señorita_ Katara, pero parece ser que mi hermano ya tiene sueño y mis padre desearían partir"

Katara por dentro quiso construirle un templo a Mai, entonces se soltó sutilmente de su pareja de baile y se disculpo "Lo siento, debo despedir a algunos invitados"

"No se preocupe, señorita. Fue un placer"

Camino a la mesa de Mai, Katara susurró "Muchas gracias"

--

Ahora la mitad del salón estaba vacío. Zuko terminaba de hablar con dos políticos a la vez.

"Fue un placer, Alteza. Pero es tarde y mañana continuamos nuestras labores"

"Muchas gracias por su asistencia" Hizo una señal y Katara llegó a su lado "La Maestra Katara les acompañará"

Y así, Katara despidió al menos a diez personas más. Sólo quedaban los meseros, y músicos.

"Muchas gracias a todos por su colaboración." Katara hizo una gran reverencia.

"Al contrario, ha sido una velada encantadora, muchas gracias por la invitación y por sus atenciones, la cena estuvo deliciosa." El director de orquesta hizo una reverencia "Gracias a usted, señorita y a usted, Alteza."

Zuko negó, luego los meseros terminaron de levantar los manteles y la orquesta comenzó a guardar sus instrumentos.

Katara se estiró, "Vaya, por fin terminó. Sí que fue una velada larga, no puedo esperar a quitarme este peinado. No sé como las demás damas soportaban los suyos"

Zuko la contempló. "Te ves hermosa" dijo sin pensar.

Ella se congeló "Gracias, tú… también te ves genial, Es raro verte tan peinado después de conocerte con el cabello revuelto"

Él sonrió y acarició la peineta que Tsumi le había dado "Así se peinaba mi madre" Luego tiró del broche y todo el cabello de Katara se desparramó por sus hombros. "¿Mejor?"

Ella asintió, su corazón se aceleró y supo que era momento de huir "La música fue excelente. Jamás había escuchado canciones de la Nación del Fuego"

"Y eso que no has escuchado lo mejor" Hizo una pausa y corrió hacia la orquesta. Katara lo siguió. "Disculpen, sería demasiado pedir que tocaran una canción más? Sé que ya estaban guardando, pero les pagaré extra"

La orquesta negó "Eso no será necesario, Alteza. Dígame."

Zuko sonrió "¿Podrían tocar 'Llamas de ilusión'?

"Por supuesto"

Zuko extendió su mano a Katara "Baila conmigo"

Ella aceptó temblando. Sus dedos se encontraron y entrelazaron suavemente. La canción era tranquila ideal para un paso delicado. Él deslizó su mano por su espalda hasta colocarse en su cintura y ella se estremeció. Levantó la mirada y chocó contra unos ojos dulces y cariñosos. Ella no veía más la cicatriz, sino el significado de ella. "Zuko…?"

"Dime"

Su corazón se aceleró y ella enterró su rostro en su hombro. "Perdóname por no entender"

Zuko muy lejos de sorprenderse, se limitó a sonreír y tomarla por el mentón. "Mírame, Katara. ¿Qué ves en mí?"

"Yo… sólo te veo a ti" acarició su cicatriz "Sólo a ti, Zuko, no veo realeza, ni enemigos, ni naciones. Te veo a ti"

El cerró los ojos apretando su rostro contra la suave mano que lo acariciaba "¿Tú crees que hago bien?"

"Yo sé que haces bien" Sonrió "Sólo que hay muchos obstáculos"

La canción siguió y Zuko delicadamente le dio una vuelta a Katara "Cuando estoy contigo…" se calló.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Sin necesidad de palabras ella rodeó su cuello y él su espalda, quedando aferrados a un tierno abrazo. Así continuaron bailando por unos instantes. Aunque Katara moría por saber lo que Zuko no terminó de decir, se limitó a seguir confesando su pena.

"Perdóname, Zuko, perdóname, fui egoísta, en verdad perdóname… yo…"

Zuko sintió la fragilidad de la chica entre sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza.

"Todo está bien, Katara. Tú me das paz. Cuando estoy contigo, las cosas son más fáciles…"

"Pero te he lastimado tanto… En Ba Sing Se, cuando dije todas esas cosas horribles, yo sólo pensaba en mí… y luego en el templo del aire, cuando te amenacé, las veces que te hice sentir mal, que te grité, te insulté y recriminé. Yo fui la culpable de esta cicatriz" tocó su pecho "Ni siquiera pude ayudarte a vencer a tu hermana"

Zuko acarició sus cabellos y trazó una línea alrededor de su cara. "Katara…"

Por alguna razón su voz se escuchó quebrada y ella sólo pudo sonreírle. Él la tomó del mentón y ella cerró los ojos alzándose de puntitas.

Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos.

Fue un beso corto, pero en lugar de separarse, Zuko la acercó más hacia sí y Katara se entregó a él en un segundo beso, éste era mucho más profundo y seguro. Ambos se permitieron fundirse en ese suave contacto. Al separarse por segunda vez, Katara unió sus labios una vez más, esta vez sólo por un instante.

Ambos rieron como niños "Es tarde" interrumpió Katara "Mañana tendremos mucho tiempo para arrepentirnos"

Los músicos miraron la escena sin entender absolutamente nada y en silencio, terminaron la canción.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo espero les haya gustado. Me encantaría saber sus comentarios. **

**.:Mominski:.**

**Agradecimiento especial a: Rashel Shiru, Jillia Black, Sayo, Resuri-chan, Carla, Lolipop91, Lazlo, OnlyZutara, NadiaKiara y Azrasel. No se pueden enviar respuestas a los comentarios de personas anónimas pero les externo mi agradecimiento públicamente: Gracias por su apoyo!**


	6. Complicación

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

**Nomenclatura:**

_**Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de Escena**_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
VI. Complicación**

* * *

A lo lejos alguien observaba.

La pareja comenzó un baile al ritmo de las cuerdas y flautines, se veían simplemente perfectos. Ambos mirándose fija y nerviosamente cómo debiera ser el amor juvenil. No tenía idea de qué hablaban pero de un momento a otro hubo temor, luego tristeza y con la misma rapidez, cambiaron a la nada.

Miradas nuevas y contactos diferentes. Hubo un beso, otro y otro más. Risas, y finalmente un sincero "buenas noches"

Desde las sombras, su corazón cambió de sentimientos un sin fin de veces, hubo miedo, no, más bien, pavor. También hubo celos y orgullo. Furia, risas y hasta sorpresas. Todo en una noche, todo en un baile.

Frunció el entrecejo, no podía fingir más, las cosas iban a cambiar. Iroh tendría que entender y Zuko que escucharlo.

--

Zuko no se había preocupado por la noche anterior, sabía que el cansancio del baile, las copas del brindis, la emoción de la música y la exaltación del éxito provocaron un beso entre Katara y él. Era algo simplemente, raro, nada más. Al final del beso se habían reído como niños que acababan de hacer una travesura, eso no le preocupaba.

Tampoco le importaba saber que una orquesta completa los había observado confesar sentimientos y memorias privadas, ni siquiera le importaba saber la cuenta que aún estaba pendiente por pagar por todos los gatos.

No. Nada de eso importaba.

Pero sí importaba el hecho de experimentar los labios de Mai sobre los suyos y no sentir absolutamente nada. Eso, eso sí le importaba.

--

Katara despertó con unas ojeras inmensas. Después de terminar el baile, Zuko y ella subieron las escaleras en silencio y cruzaron el enorme pasillo hacia las habitaciones, finalmente, él la había dejado en su cuarto y continuado hacia el suyo.

_Al cerrar la puerta, observó la habitación: dos camas individuales con sábanas rojas y un pequeño escritorio con un espejo improvisado. Se despojó de su túnica, la colocó en la otra cama y se sentó en la suya. Se sacó las zapatos y fue hasta entonces que apretó los ojos y recordó los besos. No sólo los de esa noche, también su primer día en el Palacio Zuko la había besado por equivocación. _

_Pero hasta ahora caía en cuenta que no había retrocedido como cuando Aang le robó su primer beso. Suspiró frustrada. Qué pensaría él si le confesara que le acaba de ser infiel. Porque al menos uno de esos besos fue deseado e incluso intencionado. _

_Se desvistió en silencio y se metió una bata roja. Todo era rojo en ese lugar, todo era como Zuko, su corazón estalló en martillazos al recordar su mano deslizándose en su espalda, al revivir la sensación de entrelazar sus dedos y escuchar en su cabeza su voz quebrada clamando su nombre. _Katara

_Al menos así estuvo atormentándose unas horas más, había demasiada información en su cabeza esperando ser procesada. Su felicidad en la Nación del Fuego, su increíble compatibilidad con Zuko sobre identidades secretas, confesiones de su madre, confesiones de su niñez. Saber sus motivos por haberse comportado así con Aang, con Sokka, con ella. _

_Pero incluso dentro de su convicción, el príncipe desterrado había rescatado a Appa y aceptado una nueva vida privado de su hogar y de su honor. Luego, había dejado todo, hasta su novia, para enseñarle fuego control a Aang. Arriesgándolo todo. No conforme, había salvado a su padre, ayudado a su hermano, la había salvado del derrumbe de un techo, buscado al asesino de su madre y nuevamente Katara recordó cómo Zuko recibió un rayo por ella._

"_Basta" se había dicho a sí misma "Basta, Katara. Basta. Esto es suficiente, deja de pensar en eso. Zuko ya te perdonó, ya quedó todo aclarado"_

_Y como si estuviera entablando una conversación consigo misma, se respondió._

"_Es que no puedo evitarlo. No puedo quitarme su imagen de la cabeza, no puedo. No puedo… yo… ay no… yo…" Pero no se atrevió a decir lo que era evidente: Estaba enamorada._

Katara se salió de su cama, se miró en el espejo y se metió al baño, necesitaba refrescarse. Finalmente, cuando salió encontró a una persona esperándola sentada en la cama.

--

"Así que tenemos un traidor"

"No fue eso lo que dije, Alteza. Su hermano habló con él durante la cena y Yuan parecía nervioso, después mandaron a llamar a la campesina y pidieron su asistencia en el parto. Acordaron verse hoy en el palacio"

"Yuan sabe demasiado; a este ritmo, en tres días Zuzu sabrá todos mis planes. Eso no lo puedo permitir"

"¿Entonces lo eliminamos?"

Ella negó "Seguramente ha contado todo a su esposa. Ella ya está en el Palacio a salvo. Si Yuan muriera, ella contaría todo lo que sabe y mientras no sea necesario ella callará para evitar la sanción de su esposo por haberme ayudado"

"Piensa usted en todo, Alteza"

"En efecto. Por eso, reúne a todos esta noche, planeen mi escape"

"¿Tan pronto?"

"¿Dudas de mí?"

"Para nada. Esta noche será"

--

"¿Tsumi?" Katara preguntó confundida "Perdón no la escuché entrar" La señora no se inmutó. "Muchísimas gracias por todo" dijo abrazándola "Estoy feliz porque parece ser que Zuko ha logrado un objetivo. Y me siento feliz de poder haberlo ayudado por poco que haya sido" se mordió el labio "¿Tusmi?"

Nuevamente, la mujer se quedó callada "¿Ocurre algo?"

Al no obtener respuesta Katara comenzó a impacientarse "¿No me irá a decir que usted ya sabe lo que pasó ayer por la noche?"

Ella asintió.

"¿Entonces, los músicos nos delataron?" Se dejó caer sobre su cama destendida.

Tsumi esquivó su mirada.

Katara se sintió rendida, quería confesar todo lo que había callado por días. Y Tsumi era muda, era ideal para escuchar. Ideal para confiar.

"Usted ha de pensar lo peor de mí" Se llevó la mano a la frente "Pero me gustaría explicarle aunque sea a usted, lo que a todos los demás no podré decirles, yo… bueno creo que no podré confesarle lo que Zuko me contó ayer, pero le diré que con esa información todo cambió. Ahora entiendo todo lo que pasó, ahora entiendo por qué era mi enemigo, por qué hizo lo que hizo y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en el mal que le hice y luego pienso en todo lo que logramos compartir…" Hizo una pausa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas "Soy una tonta. Él con tantos problemas y yo le causo más" las lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla "No sabe cómo lo siento, no sabe cómo lo siento" Repitió "Sólo sé que afrontaré las consecuencias y si he de tener que asumir toda la culpa lo haré" Katara se levantó de la cama. "Entre antes, mejor. Así diré que yo fui la que lo obligué y que él no quiso."

La mujer se retiró tranquilamente la tela de su boca. La observaba fijamente. "Nadie más lo sabe, Katara"

A la joven casi le da un infarto de escucharla hablar.

"Usted… ¿habla?"

"¿Lo amas?" Preguntó la mujer impávida.

Katara esquivó la mirada y se sonrojó. Se abrazó con una mano y se mordió el labio mientras asentía suavemente.

"Bueno, Katara de la tribu del agua, has sido sincera conmigo, es hora de devolverte el favor. Por favor toma asiento, tengo una gran sorpresa para ti y no quiero que te desmayes en el piso"

Katara se sentó automáticamente "¿Tsumi?"

"Estás enamorada del Señor del Fuego" Katara se ruborizó sin decir ni hacer nada "Bueno, eso es algo que tenemos en común" la morena abrió los ojos como platos "No es que esté enamorada de Zuko. Sino lo estuve de su padre"

"¡¿DE OZAI?!"

"Por favor no grites, Pueden escucharnos. Aquí todo el mundo escucha y así es como yo te estuve observando desde el día en que llegaste. Así fue como cuidé de Zuko por todos estos meses"

"Usted fue quien le removió la máscara, quien lo recostaba después de perder el conocimiento…" afirmó más que preguntar.

A la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas "Así es, Katara. Mi nombre es Ursa y soy la madre de Zuko"

--

El dolor lo estaba consumiendo, después de todo, la noche anterior no hubo tiempo de curación. Sentía perfectamente el ácido en su estómago esparcirse. Mai lo notó.

"¿Zuko?"

"No es nada" sonrió.

"Si no te sientes bien, podría llamar a un sabio para que te ayude o a un médico que te de un remedio. Es más, iré por Katara, quieras o no."

Zuko negó "Seguramente aún está dormida, ayer se agotó"

"Y cualquiera lo hubiera hecho si se hubiera puesto a saltar como loca enfrente de tantas personas" dijo negativamente "¿Sabes?, creo que exageró demasiado, ¿para qué esforzarse tanto por un tonto baile?"

"Pues yo creo que sirvió de mucho" El dolor lo contrajo

"Olvídalo, Zuko. Iré por ella aunque no quieras"

--

"Tuve que fingir ser muda para evitar que alguien me reconociera, también tapé mi rostro y corté mi cabello, la edad me ayuda. Cuando fui exiliada tenía treinta años, eso fue hace casi diez años"

Katara reparó en las canas de la bella mujer, efectivamente su rostro delataba juventud, pero su cabello reflejaba su verdadero estilo de vida, todo por lo que tuvo que pasar por su hijo.

"¿Pero por qué se esconde de él?"

"Porque sé que mi niño trataría de regresarme al Palacio y eso traería más problemas. Y vernos en secreto sería muy arriesgado. Prefiero cuidarlo de lejos ahora que él piensa que estoy muerta"

Katara le dedicó una sincera sonrisa "Y supongo que ayer también observó el baile"

"Así es. Te veías divina hasta que Zuko deshizo mi peinado"

Katara sonrió apenada "Entonces también observó todo al final" Ursa asintió "Pensará que soy una mala influencia para Zuko"

"Yo creo que eres una chispa de luz en un camino de oscuridad" Le tomó las manos "Te agradezco tus curaciones, tu silencio, tu apoyo incondicional. Me encantaría que él te correspondiera, pero antes de ti, llegó Mai. Es una buena chica, la conozco. Y no dudo que Zuko la quiera"

Katara asintió "Lo sé. Además… bueno… yo no debí haberlo besado, yo ya tengo novio"

Ursa se sorprendió "Pues los dos comparten mucho en común, jovencita, por que ninguno de los dos obligó al otro"

Katara iba a responder pero Ursa con un gesto le pidió que esperara, se tapó la cara nuevamente y bajó la mirada justo en el momento en que Mai llamaba a la puerta.

"Por favor ayuda a Zuko, no sé que tiene"

--

Katara entró apurada al recinto y encontró a Zuko bastante débil "Lo olvidé!" exclamó sin pensar en la cara sorprendida de Mai "Zuko, recuéstate"

Él obedeció y para cuando ambos lo notaron, la chica había desaparecido. Katara se mordió el labio. Tomó su agua control y ejerció suaves movimientos en el interior de Zuko

"No te preocupes, estoy bien"

Katara negó "Claro que no"

Sus manos le temblaron; efectivamente ahora lo veía todo tan diferente. Sus ojos le parecieron más que hermosos y su corazón martilló.

Zuko relajó la mandíbula en señal de alivio pero esta vez, Katara no se apartó y siguió refrescándolo con su guante turquesa. "Ya me siento bien" decía Zuko "De verdad no tienes que molestarte"

"Sólo me aseguro de dejarte como nuevo, ayer debimos curarte antes de ir al baile."

"O después" murmuró el chico

Katara se ruborizó "Ah.. respecto a eso"

Zuko sonrió cerrando sus ojos "¿Arrepentimiento entonces?" Katara no respondió "¿sabes? Por un momento pensé que lo había arruinado todo, pero ahora que estoy de nuevo contigo, no me siento incómodo."

Katara se alzó de hombros "Sí. Es raro, tal vez ese beso no significó nada" Mintió.

Zuko abrió los ojos con un amplia sonrisa "Me da gusto no tener que discutir contigo, temía arruinar nuestra amistad"

Alguien interrumpió en la puerta "Alteza, el general Yuan busca una audiencia con usted"

"Hágalo pasar. ¿Viene con su esposa?" Asintió "Bien, porque la está esperando la Maestra Katara"

Segundos después, el General entraba en la habitación junto a su esposa.

Katara se asombró de ver a la señora en semejante estado, la noche anterior la recordaba menos embarazada, pero tal vez el vestido de noche había ocultado sus verdaderas dimensiones.

"Vayamos a revisarla" Katara y la mujer se retiraron mientas que Yuan y Zuko hablaron de temas del ejército.

"Me gustaría salir de la capital. He escuchado que ha creado un nueva marina en la Isla Ember y que planea la reestructuración de otras islas del sur, ¿no queda alguna vacante para mí?"

"No. Pero una vez que su hijo nazca podrían acudir al Reino Tierra para retirar las tropas que quedan. Tengo entendido que aún hay un reclutamiento en el paso de la Serpiente. No sería por mucho tiempo, regresaría en un par de meses"

Yuan pareció satisfecho "Sería un honor, su Alteza"

--

Por la tarde, Katara regresó a su habitación, habían dos cartas nuevas de Aang. "Creo que he sido una desconsiderada" luego tomó una en sus manos y comenzó a leer:

_Linda Katara:_

_Entiendo que estés muy ocupada seguramente ayudando a Zuko. Me da gusto que ya no peleen más, pero de verdad te extraño y he pensado mucho en ti. Hay días en los que paso el día entero entre oficiales y papeles. _

Con esas pocas líneas Katara pensó saber el resto del contenido, no se sentía a gusto leyendo. Aang no estaba dotado con la escritura. Dejó las cartas en su lugar y salió a la cocina. Zuko ya debería haber partido. Siguió el corredor y al bajar las escaleras se topó con él discutiendo con Mai.

"¿Podrías convencerla?" Suplicó Zuko.

Mai negó "Debo ir con mis padres"

"Pero ayer te dije que eran dos invitaciones, irán directivos de las escuelas, pensé que te interesaba"

Mai bufó "Si claro, que divertido sería!" ironizó "Tengo que ir a casa"

Katara inconscientemente se cruzó de brazos "Vaya entusiasmo…"

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" Luego miró a Katara fijamente "No has comido"

Ella negó "Ahora mismo iba a la cocina"

"No se diga más, vístete y acompáñame"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes darme órdenes?" se extrañó Katara

Zuko le sonrió "Que ayer por la noche me llamaste tu señor del fuego"

--

Iroh entró alarmado a la habitación de Aang, se decepcionó al ver que los rumores eran ciertos. El Avatar sólo había dejado una nota.

_Regresaré en unos días_

Al salir de la habitación, el rey Bumi lo esperaba

"No me sorprende que se haya ido, llevamos aquí bastante tiempo, Aang aún es un niño y no está acostumbrado a las charlas de adultos"

"¿Y ahora que hará el consejo?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez retrasará las negociaciones"

"Pero el festival está por llegar, si esto no se arregla para entonces, corremos el riesgo de accidentes. Habrá mucha gente y podríamos ser el blanco de alguna rebelión o algo parecido"

Bumi meditó un momento "No es Ba Sing Se lo que me preocupa, aquí tendremos a todos los héroes de la guerra. Me preocupa más la inestabilidad de la Nación del Fuego

"Descuida, Zuko está dejando todo claro y mis agentes están cubriendo la ciudad. Un par de días fuera no harán la diferencia"

Bumi entrecerró la mirada "Tienes una fe muy ciega en tu sobrino"

"¿Dudas de él?"

"De sus intenciones no, pero sí de su falta de visión. Sugeriría que lo persuadieras de no venir al festival."

--

"Así que un festival, ¿eh? Mi gordo tío pensará en una reunión familiar, sería el momento indicado."

"Así es. Ayer por la noche en el baile trató de convencer a algunos de los jefes para ayudarle fuera de la capital. Seguro sospecha"

Azula negó "No, sólo trata de ofrecerles regalos para ganar su confianza"

El hombre se encogió de hombros "No creo que lo logre"

"Por supuesto que no, más de veinte generales están de mi lado" Sonrió victoriosa "Por ahora obedezcan sus órdenes al pie de la letra, no quiero errores, ni disgustos. Haláguenlo y esperen mis órdenes. En cuanto salga de la capital, iniciaremos el plan."

"Como ordene"

"Una cosa más. No me importa qué tengan que hacer, pero quiero que cuando Zuko regrese, esté con ella esa campesina. Tengo cuentas que resolver"

"La escolta imperial se encargará de eso"

"Entonces así será, esperaremos una semana más."

--

"¿Cómo lo viste?" preguntó al bajar de su carruaje.

Katara se cruzó de brazos "¿Recuerdas al hombre que se sentó junto a mí?" Zuko asintió "Fue el director de Aang. No entiendo como es que no me reconoció, bueno en ese entonces fingimos esperar un hijo" Hizo una pausa "¿Qué? Aang se metió en problemas y Sokka y yo tuvimos que pretender ser sus padres.

"Sí, me habían contado eso, pero no te imagino embarazada"

"Pues yo creo que la comida estuvo bien. Pero me extraña que haya mucha gente que acepte todos tus cambios"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Esperaba más oposición, llevo dos semanas aquí y parece todo tan fácil…"

"¿Qué esperabas?"

"Sabotajes, atentados contra ti, no sé, problemas"

Un sirviente se acercó a ellos "Señor, lo esperan en su trono"

"¿En la sala del trono? ¿Quién?"

"El Avatar"

--

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Fue lo primero que Katara dijo al encontrar a su novio.

"Aang, me da gusto verte" Saludó Zuko.

Pero el niño a penas los vio entrar corrió hacia Katara y la abrazó, luego buscó sus labios. Lo que no esperó fue que ella los evitara.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Aang, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Éste hizo un puchero "¿No quieres que venga a verte?"

Ella suspiró "¿Qué pasó con la junta de los generales?"

Aang abrió los ojos como platos "¿Qué no has leído mis cartas? Te dije que aplazarían las juntas por cinco días."

Katara se ruborizó con fuerza "Aang yo-"

"¿Ya comiste?" preguntó Zuko

"Mmm no" dijo pensativo "Creo que Appa tampoco"

"¿Appa?" preguntó Katara "Quiero verlo"

"Seguro!" dijo Aang contento y la tomó de la mano,

"Mandaré a prepararte algo de comer, y a Appa también"

"Gracias Zuko, por cierto, espero no importunarte con mi presencia"

Él negó "Por el contrario, creo que te gustará saber los cambios que Katara ha logrado"

"¡Vaya! No puedo esperar!"

--

_Querido tío_

_El Avatar llegó. Zuko enfermo todavía. No encuentro la causa. Katara parece intentarlo pero no lo logra. Espero que eso te convenza de venir. Insisto en negarles el festival. _

Cuando Ursa terminó su carta, la enrolló en su ave favorita "Te daré unas vacaciones pronto, lo prometo" luego sonrió tristemente. "Iroh tiene que regresar"

--

Katara se azotó en su cama. Todo parecía una pesadilla, Aang había tratado de besarla al menos diez veces frente a Zuko y eso no era nada cómodo. ¡Por qué había regresado en un momento tan difícil…!

Escuchó un ruido y a continuación una pared crujió, de la nada, apareció Ursa.

"Buenas tardes" saludó

"Hola, Katara" sonrió "¿Estás bien?"

"Perfectamente. ¿Usted?"

"Un poco preocupada por el festival. En realidad me encantaría que ustedes fueran pero me alarma que incluso Iroh no se de cuenta del peligro que Zuko correría si sale de la capital"

"¿A qué se refiere?"

"Ambas sabemos que Zuko fue envenenado" Katara palideció.

"Realmente no queríamos que nadie lo supiera. Pero el veneno viene de una flor del Reino Tierra. Tenemos que ir para obtener el antídoto. Necesitamos el pretexto del festival. Pero descuide, entiendo perfectamente lo que usted está pensando. Zuko se expone demasiado"

La mujer la miró asombrada "Entonces ve tú y tráele una cura"

"Lo haría encantada, pero si dejo un solo día a Zuko sin su curación podría perforar su estómago. Necesitamos estar juntos para eso" Se ruborizó ligeramente.

Ursa palideció "¿Tan grave es?"

Katara apretó los ojos "Tiene todo su estómago lastimado yo sólo evito que siga avanzando el problema"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"_Porque yo también estoy envenenada"_ pensó "Porque a través de mi agua control puedo sentir las zonas desgastadas" Esquivó su mirada "Quisiera poderlo ayudar más"

"¿Y si yo voy por la cura?" Inquirió ella

"Si usted está dispuesta a revelarle su identidad a Zuko, estará de su lado" sonrió "Sin embargo, recuerdo que usted dijo claramente sus motivos para no hacerlo. Odio entrometerme, pero hace casi un año, Zuko y yo nos topamos en Ba Sing Se y él me contó algunas cosas, parece que en verdad cree que usted falleció"

Ursa apretó los ojos "¿Y si pasa algo en su ausencia?"

"Podríamos acortar su viaje, al llegar allí podría curarlo y mandarlo inmediatamente de regreso"

Ursa pareció pensarlo "No hay otra opción, ¿verdad?" Ambas se sostuvieron la mirada mutuamente, finalmente Ursa suspiró "Supongo que tendré que estar en constante contacto contigo. Cuando llegues a Ba Sing Se, dile a Iroh que te deje usar la mensajería del loto blanco, él te dará un nombre, dirígete a mí como Espectro."

--

Aang tomó entre sus manos un catálogo de la mesa de lectura, todo era aburrido en la Nación del Fuego…

"¿Y qué hace Katara?" interrumpió a Zuko quien derramó la tinta en el pergamino "Oh! Lo siento!"

"No importa, iba a repetirlo de todos modos. Katara debe estar en la lavandería. Le gusta conocer a la gente del palacio"

Aang sacó la lengua en disgusto "Que aburrido"

"Creo que tú y Mai se llevarían muy bien, ambos encuentran todo lo que hago aburrido"

"No quise decir que…" se calló al ver una solicitud "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"De todo un poco, algunas son quejas, otras peticiones, otras sugerencias y otras…"

"Cartas de amor!!" se sorprendió Aang "Jamás creí que hubiera chicas que te confesaran su amor en cartas!!"

"Dame eso!!" gruñó Zuko poniéndose rojo "No es lo que parece" Con un dedo incineró el papiro y suspiró "Mai me mataría"

"Descuida, no le diré a nadie." Luego tomó otra en sus manos "¿Recibes todos estos a diario?"

"No, esos son todos los que ha habido desde que llegué. Bueno eran más pero ya están resueltos aunque de vez en vez algunos más van llegando." Suspiró "No hemos tenido mucho tiempo"

"¿Irás en orden?"

"Sí, leeré uno por uno y --- qué haces?!"

Aang creó una esfera de aire y la estrelló contra el escritorio "El que caiga más cerca de ti será el primero en ser revisado" Los papeles se balancearon en el aire y cayeron suavemente en la mesa y suelo "¿Ves? ¡así es más divertido!"

Zuko se golpeó la frente con las manos "Aang, ¿no crees que Katara te necesite en la lavandería? Seguro habrán muchas cosas divertidas que hacer allí"

Aang recobró energías "Sí, la iré a buscar!"

Al salir el chico, Zuko sacó fuego por la nariz, su escritorio era todo un desastre!!!! Tomó todos los papeles y los apiló desordenadamente a un lado de la mesa, luego acomodó todos los objetos que Aang tiró y prosiguió a leer su primer documento.

"Ojalá no hubiera venido.."

* * *

**Me alegra que la identidad de Ursa se hubiera sospechado hasta el capítulo anterior, temía que la trama comenzara a arruinarse... pero ahora ya se reveló el misterio :3**

**Por donde empezar... Besos prohibidos, indiferencia por Mai, los planes de Azula, Aang escapando y Ursa vigilando... ups! Definitivamente este capítulo teía que llamarse complicación jejeje. **

**Gracias a todos por dejar review y seguir con esta historia!!**

**Como siempre, comentarios, dudas, sugerencias y tomatazos son bienvenidos!**

**.:Mominski:.**


	7. Tarta de fruta

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

**Nomenclatura:**

_**Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de Escena**_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
VII. Tarta de fruta**

* * *

Al despertar, Katara se sintió extrañamente cómoda. Estiró los brazos y se acurrucó perezosamente entre las sábanas. Vivir en el Palacio le agradaba mucho más de lo que aceptaría. Se ruborizó al reflexionar en la cantidad de ropas que se le habían concedido los últimos días y los lujos que había compartido en compañía del Señor del Fuego.

"Creo que es justo que empiece a trabajar" se recordó a sí misma para desperezarse.

Estuviera o no Aang junto a ella, se prometió trabajar en serio. El ritmo de actividades disminuyó el día anterior por culpa de Aang y por poco y no lograba conseguir su sesión de curación con Zuko.

Realmente lo hubiera lamentado, por eso ese día tendría que trabajar duramente hasta la hora de la cena. En lugar de asistir al comedor, se colaría en la habitación de Zuko y gozaría de su compañía por unos momentos durante su curación. Luego hablaría con Ursa para saber más sobre la sociedad del Loto Blanco ya que al parecer ella ingresaría involuntariamente en ella y eso la ponía nerviosa. Su vida tendría que cambiar en cierto grado, pero lo haría por Zuko.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y sin esperar su respuesta, Aang entró corriendo en su habitación. Ella se cubrió con el rojo edredón.

"Casi me matas de un susto"

Aang arqueó una ceja "¿Por qué te cubres?"

Katara se ruborizó "Porque no estoy vestida, tonto"

"Puedo ver desde aquí tus tirantes. Claro que tienes ropa"

"Pues claro que la tengo, me refiero a que estoy en ropas de cama"

"No te entiendo, tienes menos ropa cuando entrenamos agua control"

Su cara parecía una cereza "Aang. Por favor sal. No tardaré ni diez minutos en salir. Por favor"

Al abrir la puerta para salir, Aang se topó con Ursa, ella hizo una reverencia con la cara cubierta y cerró la habitación al entrar. Katara suspiró

"Pensé que el Avatar tenía mejores modales" susurró debajo de la tela "Te traigo algo"

Katara miró encantada el vestido que Ursa le daba. "Es precioso, voy a probármelo"

Al salir del baño Katara se admiró en el espejo "¿Sabes? Encajas perfectamente en la Nación del Fuego, sólo que tus ojos son mucho más llamativos que los de otras chicas, en lo personal creo que son muy lindos"

"Muchas gracias" la chica no evitó abrazarla.

--

Katara se presentó con Aang y ambos acordaron ir a visitar a Zuko, quien tenía la mirada perdida en sus documentos.

"¿Sigues sin encontrarlo?" Inquirió la maestra agua a modo de saludo

Zuko no se inmutó por su presencia, por el contrario respondió tranquilo:

"No encuentro el original, sospecho que pudo haber salido por la ventana o algo peor"

"Aang no debió hacer eso" reprochó Katara soltando la mano de su novio para ayudar a buscar el dichoso papel.

"No te molestes" Zuko alzó la mirada y notó hasta entonces la presencia de Aang "Oh, no me di cuenta que habías llegado, Aang. Buenos días"

"Hola, Zuko. Iré a—"

"Vaya!" interrumpió el Señor del Fuego "Cada vez te hacen mejor los vestidos"

"Gracias, sí, de hecho la señora Tsumi lo confeccionó para mí"

"Cierto, mandaré a felicitarla"

"¿Acaso tienes más de esos?" Cortó Aang. Tanto Zuko como Katara voltearon a verlo

"Claro, ella es mi invitada de honor. De hecho, en unas horas te darán nuevas ropas a ti también"

Aang se cruzó de brazos "Olvidas que soy un monje, no puedo usar nada que no pertenezca a mi templo"

"Pero eres el Avatar" dijo Zuko "Es tradición"

Katara retuvo sus ganas de reprenderlo, agradeció la actitud de Zuko y regresó su mirada a los pergaminos "¿No es éste el que buscabas?"

"¡Sí!" Lo acercó para releerlo rápidamente "Gracias, Katara. Eres increíble"

Aang miró la escena con los puños apretados. "Lástima que ya nos vamos, Zuko."

Katara lo miró asustada "¿Qué?"

"Vine por ti, para ir al festival, como el Avatar debo supervisar el evento."

"Entonces no debiste venir" dijo secamente la chica "Zuko me necesita y hemos estado muy ocupados, pensé que dijiste que tus obligaciones se habían pospuesto, por eso venías y creí que estarías feliz de ayudar a mejorar este lugar"

"Katara no te entiendo, ni siquiera haces eso por el Polo Sur!"

La chica pareció herida. "Tengo cosas que hacer, Aang. Si no quieres ayudar, puedes visitar la ciudad"

Aang se mordió el labio "No, perdón. ¿Qué tienen que hacer? ¿Puedo ayudar?"

Zuko sonrió "Tenemos dos urgencias, primero la reubicación de un reclutamiento, y luego la solicitud de una fábrica"

"El reclutamiento suena más importante que la construcción de un edificio" señaló Aang.

"En sí piden mantenimiento porque están contaminando mucho el agua de los alrededores"

Katara pareció meditarlo "Creo que eso es más importante"

"No lo sé, Katara. El ejército necesita agua, comida y medicinas. Hay que hacer el inventario y autorizar los envíos. La fábrica puede aguantar un día más"

La maestra agua sonrió con tristeza "¿No crees que yo pueda ayudar?"

"Sí, me gustaría que curaras a los heridos del pelotón"

"En realidad me refería a la fábrica"

"No. Te necesito en el reclutamiento, estaremos de regreso después de la comida"

La chica dudó unos instantes "Iré por mis cosas"

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Aang.

"¿Podrías cubrir mi lugar aquí?"

"Eso no suena tan divertido" dijo con pesar "Pero lo haré, confíen en mí"

--

"El Avatar se presentó en el Palacio, Alteza"

Azula hizo una mueca "No importa, vino por su campesina. Sigan con el plan y mantenme informada de cualquier movimiento. No toleraré ninguna sospecha"

"Entendido ¿algo más?"

"Sí, quiero una lista de todos los generales y sus familias"

"¿Perdón?" Palideció

"La quiero para cuando sea el momento indicado saber quiénes están conmigo"

El guardia pareció alivianarse de su tensión "Muy bien"

"Eso es todo, retírate"

--

Su pequeña figura se movía incesantemente de un lado a otro.

"También quiero que lleven ropa cómoda, les enseñaré todos los anillos. Será fantástico. No olviden llevar zapatos lindos para cuando les presente al Tío. Seguro le encantará que le llevaran algo, ¿por qué no le llevan un jarrón para su restaurante?"

La señora sonrió "Cálmate, Toph. Ya hemos pensando en todo eso."

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí. Mejor ve a ver que tu equipaje esté completo, y por favor duérmete temprano que mañana saldremos a primera luz del día, recuerda que tu papá quiere llegar antes del anochecer a la cuidad, sino tendremos que hacer escala en algún lado y eso no le gusta"

"Eso no será un problema, mamá. Tendré todo listo antes de la cena"

"Oh! Nos hacen falta sombrillas" Interrumpió su papá.

Toph sonrió "Ese es el espíritu, papá!"

--

Katara se limpió el sudor de su frente, luego miró contenta al soldado. "Listo"

El hombre se levantó sorprendido, pero aún así no le dirigió palabra alguna a Katara.

"Espera un momento" ordenó el Señor del Fuego "¿No hay palabras de agradecimiento para la persona que evitó que te cortaran un pierna?" El hombre apretó los dientes "¿O hubieras preferido eso a ser atendido por una maestra agua?"

Katara le sonrió a Zuko "No te preocupes, no importa"

De la nada se escuchó un "gracias" masticado. Katara hizó una reverencia al soldado y luego salió de la habitación y contempló el regimiento desde un barandal. A continuación, sintió un brazo rodeándola por los hombros "Siéntete orgullosa de haber salvado a estos hombres, no importa si ellos no lo agradecen. La guerra sigue muy fresca, algún día se arrepentirán."

Katara sintió que el estómago le revoloteaba "Gracias, Zuko"

"Regresemas a casa. Hemos terminado un trabajo más."

Una orden de Zuko y ambos estaban compartiendo un carruaje hacia la ciudad.

--

Mai miró a Aang con recelo "¿Por qué no dejas eso en paz, le tomó a Zuko ordenarlo una tarde entera."

"Pero no lo ordenó por prioridades, sino por fechas, eso es ridículo, debería poner atención a lo que sí tiene importancia, hay cosas que pueden esperar"

Mai lo taladró con la mirada "Te digo que Zuko ya lo había ordenado, esas son todas prioridades, si quieres ver lo que es innecesario, puedes abrir ese baúl, ahí están todas las solicitudes que pueden esperar".

Aang entonces curioseó entre el baúl, habían cientos de papeles desordenados y algunos aún enrollados.

"No lo sabía"

"Pues ahora lo sabes" le regañó "Si yo fuera tú, ordenaría todo eso de inmediato, eres el Avatar, deberías saber todo lo que tiene que hacer el Señor del Fuego. Además sería bueno practicar tu criterio para ver qué es más importante" le retó.

Aang tragó saliva y regresó rendido al escritorio. Comenzó a leer: Una comunidad pedía suministros de alimento y agua debido a la destrucción de un mercado local.

"Este parece importante"

"¿Por qué no lees todos y luego decides cuál es más importante?" Siseó la chica.

Aang obedeció.

Segundo pergamino: Solicitud para crear un nuevo hospital en la zona este por cantidad de heridos de guerra.

Tercero: Permiso para derrumbar un edificio que amenaza con caerse sobre un vecindario

Cuarto: Informe de daños: Tres escolleras necesitan ayuda urgente, los pescadores no pueden echar sus redes por la inestabilidad de la playa.

Quinto: Solicitud de materiales de construcción para la nueva facultad de ciencias

Sexto: Solicitud de combustible para el regreso de tres buques de guerra.

Séptimo: Aprobación de leyes para regresar a todos los refugiados de guerra.

Aang suspiró "Esto es imposible"

"Te lo dije, ahora, deja de jugar con sosas importantes"

Aang pensó meditarlo unos instantes, recordó entonces la solicitud de limpieza de una fábrica para evitar la contaminación de los alrededores.

"Mientras esperamos a que regresen, ¿por qué no me cuentas que ha hecho Katara en la Nación del Fuego?"

Mai pareció dejar de lado un pergamino dirigido a Ty Lee "Pues, primero… mmm… ah sí, curó a Zuko. Se enfermó de estrés. Luego conoció a todo el personal del Palacio para hacer el ambiente menos denso. Curó al padre de un guardia y ayudó en el parto de una cocinera." Pareció meditar algo más "Obviamente, también organizó todo el baile y ahora fue a curar a todo un ejército. Oh sí! Y aconsejó a Zuko a cambiar los reglamentos de las escuelas para niños"

Aang había separado los labios para hablar, luego los cerró. No sabía que decir hasta que la palabra baile resonó en su cabeza "¿Hubo un baile?"

"Sí, para conocer a los generales de Zuko"

"¿Y Katara bailó?"

"Sí, con el hijo de un general, parecía en apuros" Por primera vez, Aang vio a Mai sonreír por el recuerdo "Pero nada de lo que no haya podido escapar. Yo le ayudé porque Zuko no tenía idea de qué hacer."

"Se llevan muy bien, ¿verdad?" dijo Aang con tristeza. Pero Mai no notó sus intenciones hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

"Sí, se la pasan todo el día juntos, planeando, conversando, comiendo y a veces paseando"

Aang apretó los puños detrás del papeleo "¿No te dan celos?"

Mai negó "Confío en Zuko, además Katara le ha dado consejos sobre mí. Eso me gusta, ha mejorado como novio"

"¿Y tú no has participado con Zuko?"

"Yo no tengo la experiencia de Katara. Además a diferencia de otros, no me gustar interrumpir su trabajo que tanto le ha costado"

Aang suspiró. En ese momento entraron Zuko y Katara riendo, ambos llevaban restos de una tarta de frutas "Hola, Mai, hola, Aang" saludó Katara con la mano.

Zuko se acercó a la chica y besó su mejilla "Hola, Mai. Te extrañé. ¿Ya comiste?"

"Sí, gracias" dijo sonrojada "¿Y tú?"

"Igual, te traje esto"

La chica agradeció la tarta de frutas y se despidió "Bueno, ya llegaste, ya puedo irme a casa, mis padres esperan"

"Gracias por venir" sonrió Katara. Luego ésta se sentó en un sillón cansada.

"¿No vas a saludarme?"

La chica miró confundida a Aang "Dije hola, Aang"

Él apretó los puños y miró como Zuko se sentaba al lado de ella "¿Por qué no vas a descansar a tu recámara?"

Katara se sonrojó "Sería buena idea, pero qué hay de todo lo que falta?"

"Aang y yo podemos con eso, date un baño y regresa cuando estés mejor"

Katara arqueo una ceja "Como diga, Milord"

El Avatar no soportó la escena y arrugó entre sus ropas el pergamino de la fábrica. Si Zuko confiaba tanto en ella, podría dejarla actuar por su propio juicio, ¿no? Incluso si sus métodos eran parecidos a la Dama Pintada.

--

Ursa cepillaba el cabello aún húmedo de la chica.

"Tienes que lucir hermosa, te aseguro que el lugar te encantará"

"Gracias, yo también creo que a Aang le gustará. Parecía muy aburrido esta tarde, seguro esto lo va a reanimar"

Ursa sonrió "Me alegra que las cosas sean más claras para ti"

"Sí" mintió Katara "La llegada de Aang ayudó a despejar mis dudas"

"Bueno, te deseo suerte con eso."

"Por cierto, le encargo a Zuko, estaremos en el centro de la ciudad, si existiera algo, por favor hágamelo saber"

"Soy su madre, sé cuidarlo. Diviértete con tu novio"

--

Aang releyó por tercera vez el papel, recordó que Katara había externado sus deseos de solucionar el problema de la contaminación. Pensó unos momentos recordando su actitud como la Dama Pintada.

En aquél entonces, había dicho que no le daría la espalda a la gente que la necesitara, y la gente de la comunidad la necesitaba ¿o no? Además, Zuko parecía confiar en ella en todo y Katara se veía cansada por tanto ayudar.

La solución era simple, acabaría con esa fábrica en su lugar.

--

Katara llamó a la puerta de la habitación principal del palacio. Después de unos instantes, Zuko abrió la puerta, tenía el torso descubierto y su cabello mojado alrededor de su cuello.

"Perdóname pero no te encontraba en tu oficina"

"Es que sentí que necesitaba un baño. Pasa"

Su corazón aceleró un poco su ritmo, era la primera vez que entraba en su habitación "Y pensé que tu escritorio era lujoso! Mira estos muebles!"

Zuko se sonrojó "Sí, son… eh… bonitos" tranquilamente se recostó en su cama "¿Así está bien?"

Katara lo miró con la cara roja "Sí. Iré por el agua"

Desde su lecho, Zuko preguntó "¿Saldrás con Aang?"

"Sí, quiero darle una sorpresa"

"Eres una chica muy linda" En el lavabo, sus manos le temblaban "Seguro le gustará"

Ella asintió regresando a su lado "¿Cómo te has sentido?"

"No me he sentido peor, pero después de comer siento este ardor que molesta un poco"

Katara lo miró preocupada "Sería mejor que iniciara dos sesiones al día, podría ser que la toxina se esté esparciendo más."

Zuko negó "Aang dirá que eres mi esclava o algo parecido. No quiero luchar contra él en estado Avatar.

Katara rió "Él te perdonaría todo sólo de saber que estás envenenado"

Zuko entonces tomó su mano "Katara, he pensado en la posibilidad de que no haya remedio para lo avanzado que está el problema…"

"No digas eso, tú—" Zuko la interrumpió de nuevo

"En ese caso, he dejado en mi testamento que Aang gobernará la Nación del Fuego asesorado por mi tío en lo que se encuentra el indicado para tomar el trono"

Las manos de Katara temblaban "Descuida, tío Iroh te curará, faltan sólo cuatro días, por favor no te rindas. Hazlo por mí"

Él apretó más su mano antes de liberarla "Gracias"

--

La sesión de curación terminó y Katara buscó a Aang, lo encontró en su habitación vestido con ropas parecidas a las de Zuko. Tocó la puerta "¿Aang?"

"Katara!" el chico metió el arrugadísimo papel en su faja. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Ella se sonrojó "Quiero conocer el centro de la ciudad, me han dicho que es hermoso"

Aang entonces reparó en el atuendo de la chica "Te queda bien ese peinado"

"Gracias, entonces ¿me acompañas?"

"Por supuesto"

Sin darle tiempo a separarse, el chico presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Ella cerró los ojos y su mente reemplazó la imagen del chico frente a ella por la imagen del joven que acababa de curar. Se aterró. Era imposible que ahora pensara en otro estando con Aang.

"Entonces ¿a dónde quieres ir?"

"Se me antojó la tarta que Zuko y tú traían"

"Bueno, no conozco mucho pero podríamos buscar"

Tomados de la mano salieron del Palacio y dos guardas les reverenciaron. Aang se sintió importante, después de todo estaba pasándosela bien y la idea de la fábrica parecía ahora mala idea. Tomaron un carruaje que terminó pagando Katara.

"Olvidé por completo mi dinero!" se disculpó Aang

"No te preocupes, sé que salimos muy rápido, además yo sí traigo. Zuko me ha pagado, ¿sabes?" Sonrió

"Bueno, en ese caso, gastemos el dinero del Señor del Fuego. ¡Mira allí hay muchas frutas!"

Aang la tomó de la mano corriendo hacia el local, Katara entonces reparó en lo infantil que se sentía al salir con él.

--

Sentados frente a frente en un restaurante bastante lujoso, Katara observó a Aang comer tres tartas de diferentes frutas.

"¿No crees que es mucha azúcar?" reprendió

"¡No he comido estas cosas en 103 años!"

Katara sonrió "Bueno, creo que te lo mereces, has hecho muchas cosas importantes, Aang. Estoy orgullosa de ti"

"Y yo de ti." Dijo tomándole la mano "Perdóname si me enojé de que hubieras venido"

"¿Te enojaste porque vine?"

"Es que nunca me dijiste por qué"

Katara soltó su mano inconscientemente "¿Iroh no te lo dijo?"

"Él dijo que Zuko te necesitaba, no dijo por qué pero pensamos que era por tus habilidades de curación, sino me hubiera pedido ayuda a mí"

Katara pareció ofendida "Aang. Tú tienes muchas responsabilidades en Ba Sing Se y yo sólo estaba estorbando, Zuko me necesitaba"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estaba enfermo"

"¿Y por qué no llamó a sus médicos, por qué enviarte una nota a ti, que casualmente antes de terminar la guerra lo odiabas?"

"Porque le estoy en deuda!" dijo tocándose el pecho "De no haber sido por él, un rayo me hubiera matado"

"Eso fue porque en primer lugar, él te pidió que lo ayudaras contra Azula. Además, ¡de no haber sido por él, yo no tendría un rayo metido en la espalda!"

"¡De no haber sido por Zuko no sabrías fuego control! ¡De no haber sido por él Zhao te hubiera entregado a Ozai!"

"Sabía cuidarme sólo y si me encontró fue porque buscaba ranas para ti!"

"Si a esas nos vamos, jovencito, ¡Sokka y yo nos enfermamos por haberte acompañado en tu viaje para controlar los elementos!"

"¿Estás culpándome?" retó Aang. Katara suspiró

"No, Aang. Lo lamento. Sólo quería decirte que así como tú me necesitaste, Zuko me necesita ahora"

"Pero yo sigo necesitándote!" Volvió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas "Conmigo, porque te amo"

Katara se ruborizó fuertemente "¿Y por eso dejaste Ba Sing Se? ¿Por eso me seguiste?"

"Pensé que huías de mí, primero dijiste que te irías al Polo Sur, luego escapaste a la Nación del Fuego"

"No escapé. Y sí quería ir al Polo Sur, pero tuve prioridades"

"¿Zuko es tu prioridad ahora?"

"Mantener la paz es mi prioridad ahora"

"¿Mantener la paz? Crees que de ti depende mantener la paz? No Katara, nosotros terminamos la guerra, mantener la paz es _mí_ trabajo, no el tuyo. Tú podrías ir al Polo Sur con tu familia y seguir tu vida, nadie te está atando!"

"Acabas de decir que quieres que esté a tu lado!"

"¿Y tú no lo quieres?"

"Aang, esto es absurdo. Estás mezclando cosas que no van"

El chico apretó los puños soltándole las manos "Responde ¿no quieres estar conmigo?"

"Yo no dije eso, no tiene ni siquiera sentido!"

"Katara, respóndeme"

La chica suspiró y miró a la gente que los observaba "Aang, te quiero a ti, pero también hay gente que me necesita. Te pido que no seas egoísta"

La chica dejó un par de monedas de oro en la mesa y se levantaba para retirarse "¿Otra vez pretendes dejarme sin terminar mi comida?" La sujetó por las muñecas --_Yo te salvaré de los piratas--_ "En Ba Sing Se me dejaste solo en la tienda de Iroh"

Katara pestañeó "Lo siento, Aang. La gente nos veía"

"¿Y eso te importa ahora?"

Katara cerró los ojos, "¿Podrías soltar mis muñecas? Me lastimas" Aang obedeció.

"Lo siento. No tardaré en terminar"

En silencio Katara se sobó sus manos sobre su regazo, su mirada se perdió en sus muñecas y recordó estar atada a un árbol sintiendo el cálido aliento de Zuko en su cuello. ¿Y si le hubiera ayudado aquella noche? La habría protegido de los piratas, le habría regresado su collar y posiblemente el príncipe exiliado hubiera regresado a casa honrando a su padre y a su nación. Después ella hubiera regresado al Polo Sur a esperar ser colonizada. La visión se le nubló. No, si en sus manos estaba impedir la guerra, mantener la paz y ayudar a otros sin importar su origen, lo haría. Nadie la obligaba a estar en ese lugar y nadie le diría cuando parar.

--

Azotó la puerta detrás de él. Zuko le estaba robando a su novia sin siquiera estar interesado en ella más que en su habilidad de curación. Katara estaba cambiando en la Nación del Fuego, todo estaba muy claro, sólo tenía que separarlos.

Desdobló el pergamino una vez más. Memorizó la dirección y luego quemó la evidencia.

Recordó haber tenido un retazo del velo de la Dama Pintada, lo había conservado después de terminar de limpiar el pueblo del río para que en caso de que Katara quisiera volver a disfrazarse, tuviera que pedírselo y ayudarla en sus planes nuevamente. Luego en Ba Sing Se, lo había tomado como amuleto de la suerte, no podía estar más contento de haberlo hecho, ese pedazo de tela era el ideal para recuperar a Katara.

Tomó su planeador y cubrió su rostro con el velo. Sigilosamente, salió por la ventana.

Nadie lo observó, ni siquiera el agente de Iroh porque Ursa estaba muy ocupada consolando los sollozos de Katara.

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Vaya! Katara no sólo se convirtió en Zutara, también dejó de ser Kataang! xDDD**

**La verdad las cosas están a punto de cambiar para todos... Ojalá les guste el capítulo!**

**Muchas, muchísimas gracias por los reviews!**

**Como siempre, sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos!**

**.:Mominski:.**


	8. Traición

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de escena_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
**

**VIII. Traición**

* * *

Después de soportar el aire helado de la noche, llegó al lugar indicado, efectivamente había una fábrica junto a un río pequeño, podía observar muchas casas, todas perfectamente acomodadas, nada parecido a las casas de bambú y madera de las casas flotantes. Además la fabrica parecía pequeña y en realidad no contaminaba tanto.

Examinó las entradas, no había guardias. Miró los letreros de la fábrica. "Municiones" leyó. Eso lo reanimó en sus planes, Katara destruiría cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con guerra.

Miró a su alrededor, nadie lo veía, usó su agua control y reventó una tubería, luego otra y así consecutivamente. Finalmente, rompió los cristales con chorros de agua tan grandes que colapsaron la infraestructura de la maquinaria, una pequeña explosión y finalmente una nube negra.

Aang sonrió complacido. Tomó su planeador tan rápido como pudo y emprendió el vuelo. Cuando volteó hacia la colonia, luces de todas las casas se encendían y los gritos comenzaron.

--

Zuko no terminaba de levantarse cuando llamaron por segunda vez a la puerta. Un guardia llamó desde afuera "Disculpe, Alteza!"

El chico salió de sus sábanas tallándose los ojos "Adelante"

Un general entró preocupado entregando un papel "Es urgente"

"Vamos a mi oficina" Zuko se enredó en una bata dorada y el general lo siguió.

--

Ursa entró precipitada por el pasadizo "Katara, despierta!"

La chica se talló los ojos "¿No es muy temprano?"

"Hay problemas, por favor ve con Zuko"

Katara se metió en una elegante bata roja se amarró un cintillo y mientras corría intentaba aplacarse el cabello. No necesitó tocar, la puerta estaba abierta. Después la grave voz de Zuko ordenó que pasara.

"¿Qué sucede?" inquirió pero Zuko estaba muy tenso.

"Llamen al Avatar" se dirigió a su general, "déjennos solos"

Katara comenzó a preocuparse "¿Zuko?"

El chico extendió el informe. "Dicen que la Dama Pintada destruyó otra fábrica. Pero esta vez su benevolencia tuvo un límite, hay trece heridos por las explosiones y el río ahora sí está contaminado. Me culpan por no haber atendido antes la solicitud del mantenimiento"

Katara se horrorizó "Pero, cómo pueden decir eso!"

"Fue por la noche y no hubo testigos. De la nada, la fábrica explotó con una rapidez que nadie se explica."

"Pero Zuko, yo no-"

"El Avatar, su alteza" una voz seria la interrumpió.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el niño.

Katara le acercó el pergamino al tiempo en que Zuko pedía cortésmente "Por favor, general, regrese a su puesto, me encargaré personalmente del asunto." El general asintió y luego Zuko miró al guardia "No quiero visitas, ni siquiera Mai"

Al cerrar la puerta, Zuko suspiró "¿Quién pudo ser?"

Aang sonrió "Pensé que la Dama Pintada se había retirado"

"Aang, cómo puedes decir eso, si yo no fui!"

"Encontraron esto entre los escombros"

Katara y Aang palidecieron, era un retazo de velo. Seguramente Aang lo dejó caer sin querer mientras trabajaba en las explosiones

"Alguien está tratando de meternos en más problemas. Seguro alguien sabe que soy la Dama Pintada"

Aang negó "No tienes que mentirnos, Katara. Claramente dijiste que esa fábrica era una prioridad"

"Por supuesto que lo era, pero no para destruirla, en esa ocasión la fábrica contaminaba demasiado y construían armamento, eso era malo"

"Esta fábrica era de municiones" Interrumpió Zuko. "Y la gente se quejaba mucho"

"Zuko, de verdad. Yo no fui" No hubo respuesta de ninguno de los dos "¿Dudas de mí?"

Zuko iba a negar, pero Aang interrumpió "¿Por qué estás vestida?"

Debajo de la bata, Katara llevaba aún parte del vestido de la noche anterior, había llorado tanto que no le importó dormir semivestida.

Zuko arqueó una ceja "¿Fuiste tú?"

Ella comenzó a llorar "No Zuko. Créeme por favor"

Él no contestó "Todo iba tan bien… ahora tengo que dar la cara por eso"

"Te ayudaré a curar a los enfermos" sugirió

"¿Arrepentimiento?" preguntó Aang "Katara debiste pensar esto dos veces. Fue como cuando Sokka supo lo que habías hecho, casi nos descubren por tu culpa."

"Pero en esa ocasión hasta tú me ayudaste, Aang" dijo furiosa ante los continuos ataques de su novio "No lo entiendo, ¿ninguno de los dos confía en mí?"

"¿No tienes alguna coartada?" preguntó Zuko "¿Qué hiciste anoche?"

"Enojarse hasta las orejas" dijo Aang

Zuko le pidió que se callara con una mano "Katara, sólo dinos qué hiciste anoche"

"Eso no te lo puedo decir" Katara pensó en el consuelo de Ursa. No podía traicionarla, incluso si significaba perder la confianza de su hijo.

Zuko entonces se levantó "Tenemos mucho por hacer, Aang, si no fuera mucha molestia, necesito tu ayuda para controlar la tierra, el aire y el agua. Supongo que tú también sabes curar"

Aang asintió nervioso "Por supuesto"

Katara se limpió una lágrima "Claro que no lo sabe, jamás le enseñé. Yo también iré, Zuko y descubriré quién manchó mi nombre"

Aang no reprimió una sonrisa pero Zuko por el contrario la miró partir con tristeza.

--

El camino fue horrible, ninguno de los dos habló, mientras Aang se limitaba a hablar con un general. Zuko estaba sentado frente a ella y sus miradas jamás se cruzaron. Katara había decidido llevar simples ropas de la Tribu del Agua por honor y por consuelo.

"Esto es una calamidad" decía el general "Personalmente yo nunca creí en el rumor de la Dama Pintada, pero no hay otra explicación"

El carruaje se detuvo, Katara no esperó a que le abrieran la puerta para bajarse y horrorizarse con lo que tenía enfrente. Apretó los puños, se acercó a uno de los guardias "Disculpe, ¿En dónde están los enfermos?"

El guardia la ignoró

"Le hicieron una pregunta" Zuko dijo y el guardia palideció

"Ah sí, están en la tienda de allá"

Katara corrió y se encontró con trece personas llenas de vendas, con manchones de sangre y algunas contusiones. Se acercó delicadamente a una niña, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas "¿Qué te sucedió pequeña?"

"Estaba en una de las casas que se derrumbó, tiene huesos rotos, sería mala idea moverla de aquí"

Katara sacó agua de su cantimplora "Sólo dolerá un poquito lo prometo" Con su guante turquesa comenzó a explorar a la niña, la piel se le erizaba al conocer a fondo sus lesiones. La niña comenzó a llorar.

"¿Qué le hace a mi hija?" se horrorizó una señora

"Le juro que pronto se sentirá mejor, déme una oportunidad, soy curandera"

Confirmando sus palabras, la niña se calmó poco a poco. Después de eso, le cerró algunas cortadas y raspones. "Maravilloso" aceptó la madre

Katara dejó salir sus lágrimas "¿Puedes mover ahora tu brazo?"

La niña lo intentó "Duele"

"Seguirá doliendo, pequeña. Esto tarda tiempo"

"Pero ya no duele tanto" sonrió "Gracias"

"Iré a ver a otras personas, y regresaré contigo para seguir curándote, ¿podrías esperarme? ¿harías eso por mí?" La niña asintió y Katara besó su manita "Te pondrás bien"

Desde la entrada de la tienda Zuko se retiró.

"Aang, no creo que haya sido ella. Sólo mírala"

El Avatar negó "No sé qué pensar Zuko. Pero será mejor que levantemos esas casas o terminarán de colapsarse"

--

Casi al atardecer Katara tenía sus ropas manchadas de sangre. Había atendido fracturas, esguinces, coágulos, moretones y hasta dolores de cabeza. La gente estaba recuperándose rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para Katara.

Regresó con la niña, la colocó en su regazo y volvió a atenderla con su guante de agua. Una punzada se sintió en su estómago, era hora de curarse a ella y a Zuko. Pero no le importó. La niña soltó un gritito pero luego sonrió "Eso se sintió mejor"

"Me alegro. Estoy segura que tu mamá se encargará de dejarte como nueva"

"Muchas gracias, Maestra Katara"

La morena se sorprendió y no evitó una lágrima: era la primera vez que alguien de esta nación la llama maestra.

--

Zuko observaba no muy convencido de los arreglos en una casa

"¡¿Seguro que eso aguantará?!" gritaba Zuko desde lo bajo

"¡Claro, aprendí de la mejor!" respondió Aang brincando en el techo "No se cae!!"

"¡Pero eso fue muy rápido, de un solo movimiento creaste una pared!"

"¡Toph lo haría aún más rápido!"

Una voz interrumpió su conversación "Zuko? ¿Quieres que te ayude a… tu sabes?"

Él la miró, despeinada, con los dedos arrugados como pasas, su ropa desgastada y manchada. "¿estás bien?"

"Ellos lo están y para mí es suficiente, además sé que es hora de tu curación, si a mí me está doliendo puedo imaginar que a ti te duele más"

"No. De hecho no me duele. ¿Te sientes mal?"

"No, de todos modos, será mejor que sí te cure, no quiero arriesgarme"

--

"En realidad yo no creo que haya sido la dama pintada." Decía Zuko mientras más intenso se sentía el ardor.

Katara esquivó la mirada "Olvídalo, Zuko. No quiero tu lástima" él relajó su mandíbula "Terminamos"

"¿No vas a curarte tú?"

"No quiero que piensen mal de utilizar tanto tiempo la tienda" se refirió a generales "además el río aún está sucio y alguien tiene que limpiarlo"

"Que lo haga Aang"

"¿Es que no entiendes, Zuko?! Me están culpando a mí, me están echando en cara esto, no dejaré que alguien más limpie lo que me atribuyen a mí!!" dijo histérica y salió corriendo.

--

Aang se acercó a Katara "Ni lo pienses Aang. Lo limpiaré yo sola, mejor retira esos escombros antes de que tropiece más gente. Podrías quitar todos esos vidrios"

El chico comenzó a sentir una gran culpabilidad al ver los escombros, ni siquiera había querido entrar a la tienda de los enfermos. Así que se limitó a obedecer a su novia.

Una vez sola, Katara comenzó a hacer movimientos con sus brazos. Zuko desde la distancia observó como del aire materializó agua y comenzó a crear un remolino. Luego con éste procedió a remover un poco de la masa ahora formada dentro del río. Poco a poco fue obteniendo más agua y dejándola más cristalina.

El sudor se hizo notorio en su frente, pero ella siguió hasta arrollar todos los desperdicios de la fábrica fuera del río. Para cuando lo notó, al menos cincuenta personas la rodeaban entre soldados, habitantes, generales, el Avatar y el Señor del fuego. Sonrió complacida.

Luego miró el atardecer, el sol se estaba ocultando y la brisa era más fresca, pero Katara sólo sentía mucho calor, su estómago la mataba. Para cuando Zuko lo notó, ella yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

--

Con delicadeza, uno de los sirvientes cargó a la chica inconsciente hasta meterla en la cama. Dos mujeres se apresuraron a acomodarla y a dejar varios paños humedecidos con agua caliente. Aang entonces habló.

"Descuida, Zuko. Yo cuidaré de ella, tú puedes redactar el informe tranquilo"

Zuko lo ignoró "General Lon, ¿tiene todo listo?"

"Sí, Alteza. Tengo los tiempos, acciones y resultados de todo. En breve le traeré un informe."

"Bien. Usted y el Avatar quedan a cargo de cualquier circunstancia externa. Yo tengo un asunto importante que discutir con la Maestra Katara en cuanto se recupere."

Aang hizo una mueca "Pero.."

"Dije…" interrumpió bruscamente dejando salir chispas de sus puños apretados "que tú y mis generales quedan a cargo."

Aang tragó saliva, luego retó: "Pero yo quiero quedarme con ella!"

Zuko estuvo a punto de lanzarle fuego control a Aang pero una suave voz lo hizo clavar sus ojos en una mirada azul.

"Sé un poco responsable y obedece las órdenes del Señor del Fuego" sugirió una débil Katara.

Aang abrió los ojos como platos. Zuko se dirigió a los guardias.

"Monten guardia en la entrada, no quiero que nadie interrumpa." Luego miró a las mujeres "Por favor traigan dos bandejas de agua tibia. Y dos fuentes de duraznos luna maduros"

Las mujeres reverenciaron y salieron de la habitación. La guardia se estableció y los generales aguardaban fuera del cuarto, pero Aang no se movía.

"Regresa al anochecer, la podrás cuidar toda la noche" dijo Zuko más calmado.

Aang entonces destensó un poco sus labios y salió de la habitación.

--

Mai daba de vueltas por su habitación. Había escuchado todas las noticias de la fábrica y le parecía muy extraño que Zuko se tomara esa situación tan en serio. Se había llevado a Katara y al Avatar con él para solucionarlo, pero no entendía porque a ella ni siquiera la dejó pasar.

Su uña ahora estaba rota de tantas veces que la había mordido y su pared tenía todas sus dagas enterradas. Por fin llamaron a la puerta.

"Viene del Palacio" extendió una nota una de sus sirvientes.

_Mai:_

_Las cosas están más difíciles de lo que pensé, ruego me disculpes. Mañana te lo explicaré todo, espera a que vaya por ti. Por favor permanece en casa, sé que puedes cuidarte sola, pero quiero tomar todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias._

_Te quiero_

_Zuko_

La chica sintió que su corazón se le salía, algo pasaba y ella no era nada ni nadie para ayudarlo. Salió de su habitación hasta un pequeño altar, allí encendió dos palillos de incienso. Sólo podía pedir por él a los espíritus.

--

"No debiste hacerlo" sentenció con la voz ronca.

"Ese río no se iba a limpiar solo" murmuró antes de sentarse en la cama "¿Cómo llegamos aquí?"

"Te desmayaste, pensé que tendríamos que pasar la noche en ese distrito pero los enfermos ya estaban curados, el río limpio y Aang había restaurado los daños de la vecindad, podíamos regresar. Así que preferí venir a un lugar más seguro en donde pudieras recuperarte y tuviéramos la libertad de hablar"

"Ya veo." Dijo tristemente "Quieres que te confiese la verdad"

Él enterró sus codos en sus piernas y recargó su cabeza en sus manos "No sé qué pensar Katara. Todo dice que fuiste tú, pero yo simplemente no puedo creerlo."

"Y mi palabra no te basta" dijo afirmando suavemente mientras deshacía su trenza "Entiendo, Zuko. De verdad que sí, sé que necesitas sólo a gente en quien puedas confiar. Pero tengo mis razones para ocultarte algo"

"¿Entonces sí fuiste tú?"

Ella negó. "La única prueba que puedo darte es que Aang y yo salimos al centro"

"Pero la explosión fue a la mitad de la noche. Pudiste haber ido"

"Dime cómo!" se le quebró la voz "Zuko, si dependiera de mí, te lo diría todo, pero no puedo."

"¿Qué no puedes decirme? ¿Alguien te ha amenazado? Katara por favor, confía en mí"

Ella quebró la voz "No puedo, Zuko. Así que tampoco puedo pedirte que confíes en mí, sólo sé que yo no fui."

"Katara…" tomó sus manos entre las suyas "Dime que sucede, por favor. He confiado en ti más que en nadie. Necesito saber si algo ocurre, déjame ayudarte"

Estas palabras destruyeron la seguridad de la chica y comenzó a llorar "No puedo".

"Te lo ruego"

Ella se soltó de su agarre y se llevó las manos a la cara. "Perdóname"

Zuko estaba a punto de levantarse, pero entonces un crujido llamó la atención de los dos.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó tomando una posición de batalla, dos flamas en cada una de sus manos.

Una silueta salió de la pared, Zuko dio un paso al frente.

"Espera, Zuko!" Katara a penas pudo hacer agua control para apagar las llamas de las manos de Zuko, pero en su estado, sólo logró que volviera a desmayarse. Él logró atraparla antes de caer y la colocó suavemente sobre las almohadas.

La mujer caminó hacia él. Tranquilamente, se sentó en la cama y acarició los cabellos de Katara.

Zuko se congeló. No podía moverse.

"Tu tío Iroh va a matarme"

--

Azula apretó los puños "Encuentren al responsable"

"Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió, el informe fue enviado directamente desde la jefatura del distrito"

"Entonces interroga al que envió el informe"

"Así lo hicimos, sólo se reportaron los testimonios de los vecinos, ellos son los que culparon a su hermano, nadie más"

"¿Entonces quién desplomó la fábrica?"

"Nadie lo sabe, Alteza. Por eso dicen que fue un espíritu"

"No existe tal cosa" dijo fríamente "Quiero que encuentren al responsable de inmediato, lo que menos necesito es que alguien más esté intentando por sus propios medios el derrocar a Zuko. Eso evitará que salga de la Nación"

"Así se hará, Alteza"

--

"Mamá….!" Dijo en un hilo de voz. Ursa removió el velo que tapaba su rostro.

"Veo que no hubiera sido suficiente si nos hubiéramos topado en otra situación. Con o sin disfraz, me reconociste." Se acercó a abrazarlo. "Te extrañé muchísimo, hijo"

Zuko se encontró enterrando sus dedos en el vestido de su madre. "Mi padre dijo que estabas exiliada y que posiblemente con vida, pero jamás pensé encontrarte aquí…" las lágrimas de ambos eran sinceras.

"¿Crees que iba a dejarte solo?" Él negó entre sus brazos, luego se soltaron para poder conversar. "En cuanto la guerra terminó, me instalé en el Palacio, he servido de lavandera para evitar toparme contigo, sabía que nunca irías por esos lugares. Además finjo ser muda; así nadie relacionaría a una princesa exiliada con una lavandera que no habla"

"Tú me cuidabas todo el tiempo… tú sabías del espíritu azul y cuidaste de mí las noches en que el veneno me había vencido"

Ursa asintió "Todas las noches te vigilo desde las sombras. Iroh me enseñó todos los pasadizos y escondites del palacio. Él y yo hemos estado en contacto todo este tiempo"

Zuko volvió a abrazar a su madre. "Por eso Katara insistía tanto en ir a la lavandería"

"Ella ha cuidado tanto de ti y Iroh ha hablado tanto de ella que no pude evitar revelarle mi secreto."

"¿Ayer estuvieron juntas?"

"Toda la noche. Katara necesitaba algo de apoyo"

"¿Hay algo que yo no sé?" inquirió Zuko

"Demasiadas cosas, hijo mío. Pero algunas, no te las puedo contar." Ursa miró a Katara "Será mejor que la dejes descansar, he notado que las veces que utiliza su control, es cuando más duerme, supongo que hasta los expertos tienen límites"

"Hoy tan sólo limpió todo un río" Ironizó el joven.

Ursa sonrió, "ahora que sabes que ella no fue, puedes confiar" Se levantó

"¿A dónde vas?"

"No puedo quedarme contigo, cariño. Tengo trabajo que hacer, por eso no quería que tú supieras que estaba aquí."

"Mañana mismo mandaré una carta para tu liberación"

"Nada de eso, Zuko. Tienes muchos enemigos, no te metas en problemas innecesarios, en cuanto todo mejore, lo podrás hacer. Descuida, un paso a la vez"

Zuko la retuvo de la mano "Espera… no te vayas aún"

"Iré a visitarte a tu habitación, allí hay otro pasaje, espérame en la noche" Besó su frente y acarició su cicatriz "Te quiero".

--

Cuando Katara abrió los ojos encontró a Aang dormido en la cama gemela, estaba segura de que era muy tarde, o muy temprano depende la perspectiva. Después miró una fuente repleta de duraznos luna con un mensaje.

En realidad no lo había entendido, eso era algo que tenía que aprender, se lo pediría a Zuko. Tomó una fruta y degustó su dulce sabor.

Estaba en perfectas condiciones, el descanso la había ayudado aunque para ese momento, su estómago reclamaba algo de curación. Tomó agua entre sus manos y procedió a alivianar su ardor. Luego pensó en Zuko, tal vez necesitaría lo mismo.

Pero seguramente era bastante tarde para encontrarlo despierto. Sintió curiosidad, ¿cómo sería el palacio de noche? Miró la puerta, era de madera, crujiría seguramente. Entonces vio la pared.

Antes de pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y de puntitas tocó la pared, no tenía ni idea de cómo activar el pasadizo pero sabía perfectamente dónde estaba. Brincó, golpeó, jaló, presionó, pero nada. Cansada tomó un látigo de agua y lo estrelló contra una pequeña hendidura.

Crac.

Katara sonrió ante el camino descubierto. Eran una escaleras de piedra bastante lisas. Cerró la puerta tras ella y continuó el camino. No sabía a donde llegaba pero iba dejando unas gotas de agua para señalar el camino. El problema vino cuando se topó con un cruce de caminos, había tres posibles divisiones. Tomó la derecha. No más de diez pasos y se encontró en el techo del despacho de Zuko. Se veía perfectamente todo. Se asombró de ver una sombra en el escritorio de Zuko acomodando uno de sus cajones.

Entrecerró la vista, era un hombre claramente, iba vestido de negro con una tela en la cara que sólo tenía orificios en los ojos. Entonces reparó en su mano, llevaba un pergamino extendido, no enrollado. Le extrañó. Lo miró echar un vistazo al corredor y luego salir cuidadosamente.

Katara regresó por el mismo camino y se encontraba nuevamente en el cruce, decidió ir por el central.

A diferencia el primer camino este ahora tenía escalones muy altos de madera, avanzó agitadamente hasta llegar a un umbral, no había puerta. Antes de entrar se detuvo a observar, era una torre de aves mensajeras pero no había ninguna otra entrada. "Así es como se comunica con el ti" entendió.

Dio un paso y dos trampillas se activaron. Todas las aves empezaron a revolotear intranquilas. Katara sólo sintió que le robaban el piso, y comenzó a caer, a la altura del suelo automáticamente sus manos se sujetaron a éste y congeló agua en forma de escalones sobre los que se apoyó para poder trepar a la habitación. Su corazón no la dejaba ni respirar de tan rápido que se agitaba. Echó un vistazo al fondo de la trampa pero estaba inmensamente negro.

Temblando regresó al cruce de caminos, no estaba segura de querer ir al tercer pasillo pero una vez allí decidió que no sería tan mala idea. Siguió un pasillo de piedra estrecho, allí habría otro cruce de dos caminos. Uno parecía no tener fin y el otro dirigía hacia unas escaleras, las bajó.

Siguió caminando un poco, tenía la sensación de saber a dónde iba y en efecto, así fue, frente a ella había una pared negra con dos orificios en forma de ojos. Se colocó a la altura de ellos y pudo observar a Zuko charlando con su madre. Todo se escuchaba perfectamente.

"¿No te dio miedo?"

"En un principio sí, era una inmensa masa de dientes escupe-fuego y yo había perdido el mío a causa de Aang. Entonces temí que fuera a comerme, pero su mirada era intensa. Algo me decía que fuera sincero, así que me relajé; luego dos inmensas llamas nos rodearon, debiste verlo, mamá. Tenían tantos colores como los diamantes. Pero era una calidez divina, algo fuera de este mundo. Pensé en ti, pensé en lo hermoso que sería si tú lo hubieras visto"

"Pues gracias al cielo que no lo vi o hubiera muerto de miedo" rió "¿Tu tío pasó por lo mismo?"

Katara estaba perdida en el relato, la voz de Zuko era tan suave a su oído… pero entonces recordó lo que vio en la primera habitación, aprovecharía que Zuko estaba despierto. Respiró hondo y tocó en la habitación.

Ursa reflejó temor y Zuko frunció el seño encendiendo sus flamas en cada puño

"Soy yo" susurró desde atrás, "Puedo entrar?"

Ursa echó a reír, "¿No sabes cómo entrar verdad?"

"No" confesó.

Zuko la miró desconcertado.

"Presiona todos los ladrillos que puedas, alguno se sumirá."

Katara obedeció finalmente se abrió el mecanismo. Al entrar notó que la pared del otro lado era un estandarte de la nación del fuego. "¿No se ve desde aquí si alguien observa?"

"Creo que para eso fueron hechos, querida" Ursa mencionó "¿Qué haces despierta?"

Ella se ruborizó "Desperté porque mi estómago me dolía un poco" miró a Zuko y éste comprendió "Pensé entonces que no te curé esta noche y entonces imaginé cómo sería el palacio a estas horas," luego miró a Ursa "luego recordé que usted había entrado varias veces por algún lugar y decidí conocerlo y llegué aquí"

"¿Y cómo saliste de tu cuarto?"

"Le dio un latigazo de agua"

Zuko rió "No debiste preocuparte, no me siento mal"

"De cualquier forma, ¿podrías curarlo un poco?" Insistió Ursa

"Por supuesto"

Zuko rodó los ojos y se acomodó en su cama. Katara comenzó el ritual y Ursa se mordió el labio al ver a su hijo aferrarse a su edredón.

"¿Duele mucho?"

"No" dijo jadeante "No mucho, no te preocupes"

Cuando Katara terminó, los tres se despidieron. Ursa le enseñó como activar el pasadizo desde el cuarto de Zuko y ambas recorrieron hasta el primer cruce de caminos.

"Este lleva a un corredor de mantenimiento, queda a sólo diez metros de la lavandería y como a 30 de mi cuarto. Espero tú ya te sepas el camino"

Así Katara regresó a su habitación, abrió el pasaje y se metió en su cama.

* * *

**Uff! Un capítulo más. **

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me ayudan a escribir sabiendo lo que opinan. **

**La historia dio un giro extraño, no creen?**

**Espero les haya gustado, pronto vendrá más. **

**.:Mominski:.**


	9. Seda

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de escena_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
**

**IX. Seda**

* * *

El siguiente día fue simplemente agotador, primero discutió con Aang por sus celos de Zuko, luego desayunó en la cocina con Ursa, Fuu y la despensera. Más tarde atendió a la esposa de Yuan pues parecía estar a punto de dar a luz, así que estuvo pendiente de ella cada dos horas dejando la instrucción de ser llamada si fuera necesario.

Suspiró rendida, eran demasiadas tareas para una simple joven pero tal vez eso era lo mejor, estar entre Aang y Zuko era desgastante y entre más tareas la tuviesen ocupada mejor.

No podía culpar a ninguno de los dos. Aang la quería y ella había aceptado estar con él y Zuko no la quería así que ella sola tenía la culpa de todo. Se mordió el labio ante ese pensamiento. Zuko no la quería. Sólo era su amiga. Sólo eso.

Incluso sus besos no significaron nada para él. Zuko mismo lo había reconocido, tenía miedo de acabar con la amistad. Jamás dejó de pensar en ella como tal cosa, su compañera, tal vez confidente pero nada más. Y ella de pronto sentía que podía dar todo por él, incluso si eso significaba destrozar la felicidad de Mai o más aún, la del Avatar.

Apretó los ojos con rabia al dejar que esas ideas le llenaran la cabeza, Zuko jamás dejaría a su novia por ella… Pero ese baile fue tan especial, y esos besos tan sinceros…!!

Al menos por su parte.

Cansada de lidiar con su mente, reparó en la hora, era tiempo de almorzar con Zuko. Arrastró sus pies hasta su oficina pensando en qué decir o hacer pero finalmente no tuvo que hacerlo pues lo encontró muy ocupado compartiendo besos con su novia. El corazón le dio un vuelco, le dolía. Les dio la espalda, no podía mirar la escena. Decidió en su lugar doblar tela en la sastrería.

La tela resbalaba delicadamente entre sus dedos, era seda fina y parecía bastante cómoda. Se encontró pesando en lo suave que se sentiría al contacto, seguro de ese material eran las prendas de Zuko y sus manos morían por comprobarlo.

--

Toph se desperezó en su cama. A pesar de no ser tan cómoda como su legítima habitación en su mansión, su cuarto en aquella casa de verano cubría sus expectativas. Como si no hubiera dormido en el suelo durante tantas noches en la guerra! Es decir, esa cama era la gloria.

Sonrió.

Irónicamente extrañaba la guerra. Amaba luchar para demostrar su Control y gozar de la libertad con todos sus amigos. Sentirse importante y respetada por sus habilidades, no por su apellido.

Sin embargo, debía reconocer que regresar con sus padres no era tan malo, porque ahora se llevaban mejor con ella y eso era un gran alivio. Incluso aceptaron viajar al festival sólo por su capricho y aunque ni su mamá ni su papá tenían grandes responsabilidades en casa, para ellos era todo un suceso romper sus actividades cotidianas. Se levantó de la cama y de un pisotón abrió su closet. Tratos eran tratos y aunque no le gustara no podía dejar en mal a sus padres. Ellos habían ido a Ba Sing Se, ella tenía que usar vestidos.

--

Antes de comer decidió visitar a Appa para alimentario, quería mucho a ese bisonte.

Katara se perdió en los mechones blancos de la criatura y de pronto se encontró contándole sus frustraciones. Appa sólo gruñía pero eso era suficiente para ella.

Notó que el sol perdía su intensidad y regresó a las habitaciones del Palacio, debía encontrar a Zuko para contarle todo lo que había visto, tenía que curarlo, planear estrategias y todo eso, pero en realidad sólo quería estar con él.

No faltaban ni cinco metros para entrar en su oficina cuando dos oficiales la llamaron por su nombre. Finalmente la esposa de Yuan había comenzado a tener contracciones. Por todos los espíritus! Acaso no podría hablar con Zuko?!

El parto fue laborioso pero afortunadamente nadie salió herido. Yuan sonreía al sostener entre sus brazos a su primogénito y su esposa descansaba después de tan ardua labor. Katara terminaba de dejar todo en su lugar cuando la templada voz del Señor del Fuego le robó un suspiro.

"Felicidades, general."

"Alteza" dijo a modo de reverencia "No tengo como agradecerle"

Zuko sonrió "A mí no. A ella sí" clavó su mirada dorada en Katara encontrándola sumamente evasiva. "¿Katara? ¿Está todo bien?"

"De maravilla" sonrió sin mirarlo. De pronto sentía ganas de llorar.

"Luces agotada." Se acercó y colocó su mano en su hombro "Debes descansar."

"Estoy bien" dijo ahogando un suspiro. "Sólo es la emoción de ver a un recién nacido"

Él la rodeó por completo con su brazo "En ese caso, necesito que me ayudes" Luego miró a Yuan "Si nos disculpan…"

--

El camino a su oficina parecía eterno.

"Hiciste un buen trabajo, pero no debes forzarte demasiado" comenzó el pelinegro "en verdad no sabes cómo agradezco tu ayuda pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que te exploto"

"Nada de eso" su voz sonó quebrada para su pesar. Tenía que dejar de pensar en sus sentimientos hacia él o ella sola se delataría "El niño parece saludable. Nació en un lindo día. Soleado" Eso sonó estúpido así que decidió callarse.

"Sí, es un buen día. Pero no tan lindo. Nunca fuiste a verme"

Sin querer, Katara explotó "Por supuesto que sí fui pero no pudiste recibirme por estar ocupado con tu novia!" retiró secamente la mano del chico de su hombro. "Ni siquiera me viste"

Zuko tragó saliva. No era común verla enojada "Discúlpame" dijo con una cálida sonrisa "No podía dejar de verla hoy, sabes? Es su cumpleaños"

"Felicidades…" dijo rodando los ojos sarcástica, pero Zuko pareció no notarlo "¿Cuántos cumple, veinte, treinta?" siseó intentando ser hiriente. Pero sólo se sintió culpable al escuchar una risa sincera de Zuko.

"No. Tiene diecisiete. Es un poco seria pero no para que le calcules diez años más" Katara se ruborizó fuertemente por el tacto del chico en su cabeza. No sabía qué contestar a eso "Lo que me hace pensar que no sé cuándo es tu cumpleaños"

"Fue hace dos meses. Estábamos en Ba Sing Se." Dijo reflexiva "Bueno, tú ya te habías ido. No fuiste"

Él borró su sonrisa "¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? De haber sabido, me hubiera quedado más tiempo. O al menos te hubiera dado algo, mínimo una felicitación." La soltó y se restregó la cara con la mano "Perdóname, no sabía"

"No te perdiste de mucho" dijo humilde "¿Y usted, Señor del Fuego? ¿Cuándo cumple años?"

"Aún falta. No me atormentes con eso, Katara, no quiero llegar a los veinte"

"¿Tienes veinte años?"

"Diecinueve" de pronto se sonrojó "¿Y tú?"

"Diecisiete. Como Mai"

El silencio se prolongó un rato. Ahora estaban acomodados en la oficina del chico.

"Un momento!" interrumpió Zuko como si acabara de descubrir un gran secreto "¡Eres mayor que Aang! Por tres años!"

"Dos y medio" corrigió muy incómoda "Zuko, dejémonos de tonterías. Tengo algo importante que decirte" dijo recordando la noche anterior.

El frunció en seño "¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Katara! ¡Tienes que verlo! ¡Hay un bebé recién nacido!" Entró corriendo Aang sobre una esfera de aire. La cual aterrizó frente el asiento de Katara "¡Vamos!"

Zuko la miró incrédulo, parecía frustrada. "Si, Aang. Ya sé que hay un bebé. Yo asistí el parto"

"¡Oh! ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Porque tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza" dijo Zuko "Ha estado muy ocupada. De hecho, estábamos hablando de cosas importantes, Aang" sus palabras eran masticadas.

Aang hizo un puchero. "¿Entonces no tienes tiempo para mí?"

Ella suspiró "¿Zuko?"

"No te preocupes. Estaré atendiendo algunos deberes hasta tarde. Puedo esperar"

"No tardaremos mucho." Juró Aang antes de tomar a Katara de la mano y salir corriendo del lugar.

El sobrino de Iroh apretó los puños, de pronto entendió que Katara era mucho más madura que su novio y que Mai tenía también una actitud posesiva como la de Aang. Era imposible que ambas chicas tuvieran la misma edad. Pero lo que más le molestaba –sin saber por qué- era que su mejor amiga tuviera que cuidar de Aang como si fuera un niño porque ella no lo era.

--

El gobernador sonrió ampliamente al recibir a una pareja más de amigos. El cumpleaños de su hija parecía una gran oportunidad de ver caras conocidas y alegrar los ánimos de Mai.

"Felicidades" dijo una bella señora al otorgarle un presente "Espero que te guste. Es único en la Nación del Fuego. Exportado desde el Polo Norte y elaborado a mano. Lucirá bellísimo en ti, querida."

Mai forzó una amplia sonrisa "Muchas gracias, no debió molestarse"

Con una reverencia la chica giró en dirección a la cocina. Quería perderse al menos cinco minutos de toda aquella población aristocrática. Odiaba su cumpleaños. Siempre era lo mismo. Una gélida fiesta con fines sociales.

"Mai! ¡Querida!" interrumpió chillonamente una joven de su misma edad sólo que con kilos de maquillaje extra "¡No veo a Zuko por ningún lado, ¿dónde está tu novio?"

La novia del Señor del Fuego apretó su mirada, ¡cómo se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre! Pero luego sonrió. "Ya se ha retirado. Como sabes, el Señor del Fuego tiene mucho trabajo últimamente"

"Nada de eso, Mai. Es tu novio antes que nada. Él debería estar aquí en este momento contigo. Tus invitados son el tipo de personas con la que debería relacionarse más Zuko." Movió la cabeza negativamente "No con esa campesina horrorosa que salió de no sé donde. Me contaron de su espectáculo. ¡Qué horror! Es una salvaje sin modales." Dijo abanicando su rostro.

Mai no supo qué decir, odio a la chica por hablar mal de su amiga, pero más por la verdad de sus palabras, ella quería que Zuko estuviera allí más que nadie en el mundo y su ausencia sólo hacía la velada más insoportable. Y más porque efectivamente estaría con Katara…

--

Despertó en la madrugada y decidió probar su suerte, tal vez Zuko estaría hablando con Ursa. Siguió las escaleras ascendentes, el pasillo y las escaleras descendentes, no veía absolutamente nada, se entristeció, seguramente no había luces encendidas porque Zuko dormía. Entonces regresó sobre sus pasos. Antes de ir a su cuarto cambió de rumbo en el cruce de caminos y vigiló la oficina. Enorme fue su sorpresa de encontrar a Yuan discutiendo con la misma figura masculina de la noche anterior.

Sin intención, pisó mal y un ruido seco se escuchó desde el techo. Ambos hombres miraron hacia arriba y clavaron sus ojos en ella. El pánico la consumió y comenzó a correr tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron. Llegar a su habitación la delataría, seguro ellos conocían esos pasajes como Ursa, así que prefirió tentar al destino.

Se topó con la pared en negro y tocó todos los ladrillos posibles; uno se sumió. Entró en la habitación a ciegas, con la voz tan baja como pudo murmuró su nombre "Zuko?"

Nada. Lentamente sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y poco a poco reconocieron la silueta del chico. Se acercó suavemente y volvió a llamarlo, éste parecía no despertar. Nerviosa, colocó su mano derecha cubriendo su boca y con la izquierda lo movió. Él ahogó un grito y sus manos se encendieron de inmediato, la luz de las llamas le mostró la mirada preocupada de Katara.

Ella lo soltó y él apagó su fuego.

"¿Qué pasa?" se acomodó en su lecho y activó la luz de una lámpara.

"Alguien me vio" dijo temblando

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Vine a verte para contarte lo que todo el día estuve tratando de decirte, pero supuse que estabas dormido así que iba a regresar a mi habitación" Hizo una pausa al fijar su mirada en el torso descubierto de Zuko. Sus mejillas se encendieron olvidó como continuar porque la sangre le bloqueó el cerebro.

"¿Y luego?"

Ella se esforzó por no mirar los pectorales de Zuko y clavó la vista en sus ojos "Resulta que ayer antes de encontrarte con tu madre pasé por tu oficina y encontré a alguien esculcando en tus cajones. Acabo de pasar por allí y esta vez eran dos personas, la misma de ayer que estaba tapada toda de negro y al general Yuan"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí; porque pisé en falso y ellos escucharon y me vieron"

"Tranquila, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño" colocó su mano en su brazo "Estás helada"

Ella negó "Estoy bien" luego reflexionó un momento "Ahora que lo pienso, ayer el intruso llevaba una hoja en la mano. Seguro robó alguno de tus documentos"

Zuko meditó "No, no falta ninguno y después de leerlos todos tantas veces lo hubiera notado."

"¿Entonces tal vez algo que guardes en el cajón central?"

"¿De mi escritorio?" Él cruzó los brazos y ella agradeció a los espíritus que con ese acto cubriera su pecho.

"Sí" Tragó saliva.

"Sólo están mis tinteros de repuesto, algunos pergaminos en blanco y mi se- oh no, alguien está mandando cartas a mi nombre. Allí guardo mi sello."

Ella pensó un momento "Pero de ser así, habrías recibido alguna respuesta"

"Eso es cierto… ¿alguna idea?"

"¿Tienes el inventario de cartas que has mandado?" Él asintió "Entonces deberíamos compararlo con los lugares que han recibido cartas tuyas, podrías conseguir esa información?"

"Tal vez pero tardaría días en conseguirla toda."

"¿Otra alternativa?" inquirió Katara preocupada.

"Sólo una muy loca" Zuko cepilló su cabello con sus dedos en consternación y Katara tuvo que esquivar la mirada una vez más ¡se veía tan bien! Pero su voz la regresó a la realidad "¿Crees que la Dama Pintada quiera guiar al Espíritu Azul esta noche?"

--

"¿Por qué teníamos que venir aquí?" Señaló Zuko entre las sombras.

"Porque no deben reconocerme y es el único lugar que conozco que tiene tela suficiente para un disfraz" tomó la misma seda que por la mañana había doblado y se envolvió en ella. Zuko la miraba anonadado mientras se atoraba su atuendo con unos broches. "¿sabes?, conocí a la verdadera Dama Pintada, y yo estaba equivocada, no era roja ni púrpura, era blanca. Aunque sí tenía maquillaje rojo"

La chica intentó varias veces acomodar la tela pero no podía, faltaba tela para su brazo izquierdo. Trató de estirar un poco más del tejido pero éste no cedió. De pronto dos manos cálidas sujetaron sus hombros. "Creo que servirá mejor si lo extiendes por este lado" Zuko retiró la tela girándola en el aire. Luego tomó los extremos y rodeó la cintura de la chica con el paño. "Insisto, Katara. Estás helada"

"Dejaría de estarlo si la tela cubriera mis hombros!" reclamó temblando más por el contacto que por el frío. "Usaré un lienzo más grande."

Zuko contempló la fina figura de la chica moverse ágilmente hasta crear un atuendo perfecto. "¿Mejor?" preguntó el chico al verla terminar.

"Sí. Esta tela es muy cómoda." Luego sonrió "¿Parezco muerta?"

"Pareces la Dama Pintada" sonrió mientras ella se colocaba un sombrero y un enorme velo traslúcido blanco.

"¿Qué hay de ti?¿Listo?"

"Llevo media hora listo." Bromeó pero ella pareció herida "Tranquila, mi disfraz sólo es una máscara, yo no necesito maquillaje"

"Ja, ja" ironizó "¿Sabes? Prefería al Zuko 'nunca-estoy-feliz'"

"Lo siento Katara, pero estar contigo hace que eso sea difícil"

--

Ambos salieron a la luz de la luna, evadiendo a los guardias del palacio, Katara sintió la energía de la luna en su cuerpo, eso le dio confianza pues estaba claro que ayudaría a Zuko en absolutamente todo lo que fuera necesario.

En breve corrían por los tejados y empedrados de la ciudad sintiendo una fresca brisa en sus rostros.

"Primero busquemos en la casa de Yuan"

Por la ayuda en el embarazo, Katara supo varias cosas de la familia Yuan, pareciera que vivían en una colonia muy acomodada. Zuko reconoció el nombre y ambos corrieron en esa dirección.

Todo estaba en silencio y lleno de vigilantes, Katara entonces se mostró frente a ellos entre una espesa neblina, dando una sensación espectral. Los guardias sudaron frío al ver semejante suceso: una dama blanca de hermosa figura se exhibía frente a sus ojos, parecía perdida, y lentamente se acercaba a ellos.

Zuko reprimió las ganas de reír y decidió concentrarse en su parte. La idea de Katara fue sensacional!

Saltó la barda y se encaminó a la casa del general, escabullirse fue fácil sobretodo cuando encontró la casa vacía. Recordó que el general y su esposa estaban en el Palacio. Así que registró tantos cajones como pudo, esculcó en sus ropas y revisó sus papeleros.

Leyó todas las notas, sólo una fue de su interés, era un citatorio con la fecha de ese día. Luego encontró otra pista en un cenicero. Tenía la mitad de la información quemada pero pudo reconocer las palabras 'simulacro' y 'Plaza Halcón'.

Salió tan rápido como pudo y se topó a Katara creando neblina. En cuanto ella lo vio salir, se deslizó rápidamente en dirección a otra calle. Allí por fin se encontraron a solas "¿Y bien?"

"Sé a donde ir."

"Genial"

"Espera" dijo tomando su brazo "Tal vez no sea buena idea involucrarte en esto"

"Tal vez. Pero yo elijo hacerlo. No te dejaré solo."

El sólo asintió y de momento ya estaban corriendo tan rápido como antes. Pasaron calles en silencio y Katara no evitó pensar en el chico que corría a su lado. Definitivamente haría todo por él. Lo que fuera y esta noche se lo iba a demostrar con sus habilidades.

Lentamente se acercaron al lugar, estaba rodeado por guardias. "No creo que funcione el show de hace unos minutos con ellos" señaló Zuko "Espérame aquí" Katara intentó negarse "Si no regreso en diez minutos, ve a salvarme" delicadamente tomó el cabello de la chica con su mano enguantada. "Sólo dame diez minutos, no me obligues a exponerte." Acarició sus cabellos "Jamás me perdonaría si algo pasara. Sólo espérame por favor"

Ni una palabra más y Katara lo vio partir con su corazón latiendo furiosamente.

--

Era una explanada pequeña en donde al menos treinta generales intentaban acomodarse. El espíritu azul observó desde un tejado.

"Como ustedes saben, esta Nación está dividida y es vulnerable a todo ejército. El Señor del Fuego no desea impacientar a sus habitantes, por eso nos ha pedido que ejecutemos estas prácticas por la noche para no asustar a la población. Hoy les hemos pedido su asistencia para otorgarles un manual de guerra en donde se establecen las instrucciones necesarias en caso de una invasión súbita"

Zuko palideció al reconocer al menos a cuatro de sus súbditos en el palacio.

Otro hombre tomó la palabra "Por decreto real, todos los reclutamientos han sido convocados a la Capital para que lleguen en dos semanas y se han creado dos nuevos grupos de infantería. Esto para sobrellevar la posible invasión. El día del Sol Negro nos demostró lo que un puñado de personas puede organizar, no queremos saber lo que cuatro líderes de naciones vecinas podrían lograr de intentar algún ataque. Nuestro Señor del Fuego teme estas situaciones y busca fortalecer nuestra sociedad, así, les pedimos que el día indicado a la hora indicada, las familias acudan a las instalaciones para realizar un simulacro. De no asistir se les quitará el rango de militares y quedarán en lista de espera como todos los demás desempleados"

Zuko bajó del tejado y corrió a toda velocidad para encontrarse con Katara

"Tardaste mucho! Ya iba a buscarte"

"No vas a creerlo, tenemos que robar uno de esos libros blancos" dijo confundido "Realmente no sé que tan enfermas están estas personas."

Katara se preocupó. "¿En qué tiempo saldrán?"

"No lo sé, debemos esperar y cuando salgo uno de ellos, emboscarlo hasta quitarle su libreto"

Los minutos pasaron, seguramente cada general debió haber sido forzado a firmar algún contrato o cosa parecida porque ambos comenzaron a desesperar. Pero entonces, uno de ellos salió temeroso. Apresuró el paso y se perdió entre las casas. Zuko lo seguía por el suelo y Katara por lo alto.

Para desgracia del hombre, prosiguió un camino desolado, sólo casas de vecindad y calles sin alumbrado. El Espíritu Azul se le cerró y antes de que pudiera gritar, la Dama Pintada congeló su boca. Exhaló fuego que derritió el hielo. Zuko no usó fuego control, sólo rompía las flamas con sus espadas. Katara esperaba el momento indicado. Sin embargo, Zuko comenzó a ser acorralado y al menos otros dos hombres aparecieron en la escena.

"_Era una emboscada!!"_ Pensó Katara.

Los tres hombres usaron su fuego control contra Zuko y éste comenzó a retroceder. Si Katara utilizaba agua se delataría, no había muchos maestros agua en la capital y menos aún espiando al ejército. Además se había lucido frente a muchos utilizando sus poderes.

Desesperada buscó la luna, no estaba llena ni siquiera a la mitad. Pero luego vio a Zuko y desde el techo observó a otros hombres acercándose. Sin tiempo a pensarlo dos veces, alzó sus brazos y con sus manos manipuló las arterias de los hombres. Si Hamma lo había logrado con Aang y Sokka a la vez, ella también podría.

Zuko dio un espadazo al aire intentando en vano cortar una llamarada. De pronto los hombres alzaron sus brazos mecánicamente, parecían un par de marionetas. Miró al cielo y vio a la dama blanca que movía con gracia su cuerpo. Su ojo sano se abrió desmesuradamente.

"_A este paso, se desmayará" _Aprovechó la posición de los hombres para aventarlos entre sí contra un tercero, al estar apilados, Zuko pudo tomar uno de los manuales. Pero para cuando comenzó a correr, nuevas llamaradas amenazaron con quemarlo. Saltó entre los balcones, jaló a Katara de la cintura y echó a correr.

"¿Katara?"

"Estoy bien, Zuko" decía con la voz jadeante "No sé en donde estamos, ¿falta mucho?"

Él se preocupó "Un poco…"

"¿Qué tanto es un poco?"

Zuko la tomó de la mano intentando con ello acelerar el paso de la chica. Aún se escuchaban muchos pasos tras ellos. "Tenemos que dividirnos"

"No, sería una locura" contestó Katara "Sólo debemos perderlos"

"Entonces sígueme conozco el lugar ideal"

Cruzaron a ese ritmo al menos dos calles más. Luego ambos divisaron una granja, Zuko tomó un caballo avestruz y subió a Katara a sus espaldas "No creo que nos aguante" dijo ella nerviosa

"Sólo abrázame fuerte"

El animal comenzó su galope y ambos notaron con alegría que los hombres iban perdiendo alcance.

"Zuko, me resbalo" amenazó Katara

"Resiste un poco más"

Katara sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban "Zuko…"

Zuko tuvo que frenar para evitar su caída, así no podrían huir de los hombres, que seguramente ahora los perseguirían en rinocerontes salvajes. Tenían escasos minutos.

"Katara por favor escúchame…"

La chica sonrió "Te ves muy lindo preocupado" a Zuko se le congeló la respiración al sentir los dedos de Katara surcando la comisura de sus labios. Luego intentó separarlos y él se sonrojo fuertemente

"¿Katara?"

La chica introdujo su mano entre sus ropas y Zuko tragó saliva ¿qué estaba haciendo?

Por fin le colocó un pequeño objeto en su boca. "Sopla"

Zuko obedeció aún sintiendo la mano de Katara en su mejilla"¿Qué es eso?"

"No olvides decir Yip Yip"

* * *

**Ahora sí Zuko está en problemas, ¿no?**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por favor no dejen de escribir, sus reviews me inspiran mucho!**

**.:Mominski:.**


	10. Confusión

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de escena_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
X. Confusión**

* * *

Appa alcanzó tierra dentro de los establos del Palacio y Zuko bajó de él ya sin máscara con Katara en brazos. Se escabulló entre los pasillos hasta entrar a la cocina. Luego continuó hasta la sastrería y finalmente tomó el pasadizo. Las paredes eran angostas así que tuvo que apretar a la chica contra su pecho. Al moverla, su cabeza se acopló a su hombro y notó sus labios entreabiertos.

Se sonrojó.

Llegó por fin a su habitación, estaban a escasos minutos del inicio de su rutina, el sol ya estaba afuera, lo sentía en sus músculos.

Miró todas las capas de tela blanca, recordó que la noche anterior, todas esas telas fueron agregadas a sus ropas originales así que intentó retirarlas con cuidado. Pero antes de hacerlo, entró Ursa por el pasaje.

"Mamá, ayúdame"

Asombrada, la mujer replicó "¿Qué pasó?"

"Te lo contaremos a detalle ahora ayúdame, ¿Cómo se quita esta cosa?" dijo refiriéndose al maquillaje.

Ursa despojó a la chica de la tela blanca y se destensó al saber que tenía más ropa abajo, "Iré a dejar esto a su lugar. Utiliza una de esas toallas que te ofrecen los sirvientes, tienen agua de rosas."

"Gracias" dijo con una suave sonrisa. Ursa desapareció y Zuko prosiguió a buscar las dichosas toallas. "Esto es muy complicado ahora entiendo porque Mai nunca se maquilla"

--

Katara despertó por el suave contacto en sus mejillas "¿Zuko?"

"Toma" el ex príncipe exiliado le extendió un recipiente con agua limpia "Cúrate por favor"

Ella creó su guante turquesa pero no terminó de acercar su mano cuando el agua cayó sobre su abdomen "No puedo"

"¿Qué hago?"

Katara sonrió débilmente "Perdóname por asustarte"

Zuko la tomó por los hombros, le costaba trabajo enfocar "Katara, escúchame!" La fiebre le incrementó de un momento a otro "Katara!!" Zuko despejó algunos cabellos de su rostro y fue entonces que notó que estaba empapada en sudor.

Visualizó una bandeja de fruta, tomó algo de su contenido y con cuidado levantó a la chica, ella separó los labios débilmente, Zuko introdujo una uva, Katara la masticó tan lento que el chico temía que se desmayara en cualquier instante, pero terminó por pasarla y Zuko siguió con la siguiente. Despacio introducía en su boca alguna fruta y luego esperaba a que ella la pasara. Tuvo cuidado de quitarle las semillas y cortar en pedazos chicos para reducirle el esfuerzo.

Ursa regresó y vio la escena incrédula pero con un toque de ternura "No sabía que podías ser tan lindo, Zuko" lo molestó.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para curarla?"

"Llama a un médico"

"No puedo, sabrían que estuvo afuera toda la noche y entonces ellos sabrían que fuimos nosotros"

Su madre arrugó el ceño preocupada mientras él recostaba a Katara "Zuko? Estoy esperando una explicación"

"Ahora no." Se metió al baño un poco nervioso, en realidad no quería enfrentar a su madre, sabía que de hacerlo tendría que confesar el Control que Katara había usado y recordó entonces una de tantas pláticas que habían sostenido la maestra agua y él. Si algo compartían era su privacidad, y no quería que Ursa supiera lo que Katara encontraba tan vergonzoso, incluso malo.

Se metió en su armadura negra y se talló la cara con fuerza, sus manos le temblaban, habían pasado por tanto esa noche! Y por poco y hubieran sido delatados de no ser por Appa. De no ser por la llegada de Aang.

Enterró sus dedos en sus sienes, Katara estaba débil. Todo por su negligencia; todo por intentar hacer las cosas bien, si tan sólo no la hubiera involucrado..! Se miró en el espejo, su cicatriz le devolvió la mirada. Aquella marca de Ozai que tanto repudiaba… Aquella herida que lograba el mismo efecto en todas las personas: asco.

Sólo Katara la había tocado, incluso acariciado. Ella era demasiado buena, noble, leal… Sólo ella lo había entendido como nadie más, lo había cuidado, compartido sus secretos. Apretó los ojos y recordó:

"_Zuko…" susurró entre lágrimas. Parecía estar en agonía. La causa: el veneno._

"_Resiste, Katara." Se encontró frotando sus brazos helados "Falta poco"_

_Se concentró y de su cuerpo comenzó a emanar calor. Nada demasiado fuerte. Sólo lo necesario para mantenerla cálida. Recargó su mejilla en su frente sintiendo la humedad en su cabello. Estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Por ese veneno que iba dirigido a él. Por protegerlo. _

"_Me siento bien así…" _Zuko intentó recordar lo que había dicho, ella había hablado tan sólo en un susurro, no podía estar seguro pero por más que reflexionaba su mente sólo encajaba una frase _"En tus brazos"_

¿Y si ella sentía algo más por él?

Negó abruptamente. No era tiempo de pensar en cosas sin sentido. Katara estaba muy mal, debía ayudarla. Regresó por fin a su habitación y sus miedos regresaron.

Ursa cruzada de brazos lo miraba fijamente. "Quiero una explicación inmediatamente."

--

Cansado de buscar a Zuko y a Katara, Aang se impacientó, sólo faltaba buscar en su recámara.

Llamó a la puerta y escuchó unos pasos apurados. Arqueó una ceja. Luego escuchó un crujido y la puerta se abrió "Aang, eres tú" afirmó Zuko con la puerta entrecerrada.

"¡Claro que soy yo! ¿A quién más esperabas?" dijo con la mirada seria "¿A Katara?"

Zuko se tocó la frente "No sé de qué hablas."

"¿Dónde está?" Aang intentó echar un vistazo dentro de la habitación de Zuko pero él no lo dejó.

"¿Quién?"

"No me haces tonto, hablo de ella" voz gélida, planeador en mano.

"No tengo idea, ¿por qué?" a diferencia del monje, el maestro fuego parecía calmado y eso lo hacía enfurecer.

Con su báculo, Aang hizo un movimiento de aire control azotando a Zuko contra su cama y abriendo la puerta de par en par. Además de su maestro fuego no había nadie en la habitación.

"Lo siento, Zuko! Yo pensé que…"

Al menos cinco guardias llegaron apresurados a rodear al Avatar.

"No!" Gritó Zuko jadeante al tiempo en que se levantaba "Es sólo un juego!" se aventuró a decir ante las llamas que asechaban al avatar.

El niño asintió "Zuko es mi maestro de fuego control, siempre nos entrenamos así"

Zuko apretó los puños y le dirigió una llamarada que el chico esquivó sólo por suerte, pero al hacerlo chocó contra una pared "Auch"

Zuko salió de su recámara indicando a un guardia "Busca a la Maestra Katara y dile que la espero en mi oficina en diez minutos"

"Ella no está en su habitación!" chilló Aang. "Vengo de allí, esperé al menos una hora"

Pero el guardia ya se había ido.

Quince minutos después Katara lucía un conjunto color rojo de seda y entraba en oficina de Zuko. Aang se levantó de inmediato

"¿Dónde estabas?"

"En mi cuarto"

Aang negó con la cabeza "No te creo. Mira esas ojeras!"

"No te entiendo Aang" se acercó a él y besó su mejilla, luego se acercó a Zuko "Buenos días" él entrecerró la mirada por una milésima de segundo, Katara estaba exhausta, su voz estaba quebrada y efectivamente tenía ojeras.

"Buenos días, Katara, ¿no dormiste bien?" Tocó su mentón con su pulgar

"En realidad no." dijo apartando el rostro en vista del enojo de Aang "Tal vez tome una siesta por la tarde"

Zuko asintió "Por cierto, te sirvió el libro que te mostré ayer?"

"Sí, pero no le entiendo a algunas cosas, tú sabes, tu silabario es un poco diferente al mío"

"Entonces puedes venir en el almuerzo para que te explique lo básico"

"¿De qué hablan?"

"Sí, sería buena idea" contestó Katara ignorando la curiosidad de su novio

"¿Katara? ¿De qué hablan?" insistió.

"Ceremonias de té tradicionales de la Nación del Fuego" mintió Zuko

Ella reaccionó un poco tarde pero al menos sonó segura: "En cuanto llegue al Polo Sur, le diré a Gran Gran que me deje instalar una tienda de té, a todos les encantará y así Tío Iroh irá a visitarnos"

"Él no es tu tío" siseó.

"Pero le tengo en alta estima"

"Aang, ¿qué no tienes que alimentar a Appa?" interrumpió Zuko

"Si tanto te interesa ¿por qué no vas tú a darle de comer a mi bisonte?!"

Él se alzó de hombros y Katara percibió en él una pizca del humor de Sokka "tú lo dijiste, es tú bisonte"

Aang pareció dolido "¿Enton—"

"¡Basta Aang!" chilló la morena "Si tanto te molesta, yo iré a ver a Appa"

"No, Katara, espera!" corrió tras ella.

--

Mai entró en la habitación tímidamente, últimamente Zuko ya no sonreía al verla ni se molestaba en escoltarla. Las cosas habían cambiado desde que era señor del fuego pero más aún desde la llegada de Katara.

"Hola" anunció su estancia. Su novio le sonrió en silencio "¿Ocupado?"

"Bastante"

Ella se acercó para besarlo, la presión de sus labios sobre los de él le llenaron los ojos de dolor, él no respondía.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Nada en especial" suspiró frente a tanto papeleo "Lo mismo de siempre: trabajo"

"¿Quieres comer algo? Servirá para que te distraigas un rato."

"No tengo hambre" mintió al no encontrar otra excusa para no comer nada del palacio.

Ella arqueó una ceja "Lamento decirte que eres un pésimo mentiroso"

Como afirmando la acusación de Mai, el estómago de Zuko emitió un ligero sonido, moría de hambre. Ella lo miró victoriosa pero él parecía cansado.

"Si no quieres que te mienta no hagas ese tipo de preguntas" masticó las palabras. No sólo lo estaba interrumpiendo sino que ahora también le reprochaba cosas. Desvió la mirada a su escritorio otra vez justo antes de escucharla explotar:

"¡Esa no es la forma de tratarme!" bufó indignada "¡Estoy esperando siempre, ya no vas a visitarme y tengo yo que hacer de todo para estar a tu contento!" se cruzó de brazos mordiéndose el labio. Ya lo había dicho, no había marcha atrás, esperó el enojo de Zuko.

Pero él la miró en silencio. Culpable.

--

"Es que no lo entiendo" comenzaba el chico "¿Por qué siempre estás enojada?"

"Por supuesto que no"

"Claro que sí! Conmigo sí." Terminó en un susurro tras el cual Katara suspiró.

"Aang, lo que menos necesito en este momento es que intentes hacerte el mártir"

"Pero, Katara!" se quejó "Desde Ba Sing Se dices lo mismo, si no es una cosa es la otra, ya no es divertido…"

"¡¿Divertido?!" se tapó los ojos con una mano "Ese es el punto, Aang. Llevamos meses juntos y siempre es lo mismo. ¿Sabes? Pensé que todo por lo que pasamos te había hecho madurar, creí que no eras el mismo niño que encontré en el iceberg, pensé que dejarías de huir, dejarías de ser egoísta, pero me equivoqué." Se cruzó de brazos, Aang parecía herido.

"Pues tengo trece años! ¿no crees que puedo ser un niño?"

"Eres el Avatar!"

"¿Estas conmigo sólo porque soy el Avatar?"

Ella gruñó de desesperación "Esto es ridículo!" Aang hizo un puchero pero ella no cedió, esta vez no lo haría, estaba cansada y por un instante sólo quería ser ella "¿Sabes? Sólo se necesita una persona para alimentar a Appa. Iré con Zuko"

--

"Lo siento, Mai" se restregó la mano en la cara "Esto es tan complicado…"

Sin saber por qué, se levantó hacia ella y la abrazó. El problema fue que el cuerpo de la chica no era frágil ni suave, tampoco delicado, era como si hubiera dejado de ser femenina.

No.

Lo que pasaba es que ahora tenía una referencia en los abrazos de Katara. Y ella, siendo su amiga le daba mucho más calidez a sus afectos que su novia de toda la vida. Sí, de toda la vida. Porque desde niños se veía venir el cariño de la chica y la reciprocidad en él, porque no había muchas opciones, Ty Lee simplemente era empalagosa, insoportable incluso para él, faltaba pasión, seriedad, pero no frialdad como la pelinegra.

"¿Zuko?" interrumpió nuevamente Mai, sus brazos colgados a los extremos de su cintura. Él aún la abrazaba, ella lo había soltado. ¿Acaso buscaba algo más en su novia? ¿Algo que seguramente ya había sentido en otros brazos?

"Perdón" se excusó. No quería repetir su excusa de estar cansado, aunque lo estaba. Así que buscó otra cosa para salir del tema. Se topó con un collar, era hermoso, como el de Katara. "¿Y esto?"

"Me lo regalaron ayer" dijo alzada de hombros "Es importado"

"¿Del Polo Norte?"

"Es obvio, ¿no? Es azul. Lo hubiera preferido en rojo, pero no creo que haya piedras así en ese lugar."

Zuko acarició el objeto con la yema de los dedos. Hace ya tanto tiempo había tenido uno entre sus manos.

--_No lo robé si a eso te refieres—_

El joven recordó muy bien ese día. Él negociando con un hombre cuya mascota era un perico-lagarto. Sonrió sin pensar en lo que hacía y Mai lo veía sin entender nada.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, luego Katara entró.

Pacientemente observó la escena, Mai y Zuko juntos, demasiado juntos. Él mantenía su mano en la cintura de ella y acariciaba algo en su cuello. Un collar de compromiso.

Un collar de compromiso.

¡Un collar de compromiso!

De pronto le faltaba el aire, la sonrisa que le profesó Zuko sólo provocó un nudo en su garganta. ¿Estaba feliz porque se iba a casar? ¿Con Mai?

"¿Katara?"

"Vaya…" susurró "Felicidades, chicos" tragó saliva intentando opacar el llanto interno. "Pensé que tenías diecinueve" dijo de repente sofocada "Pero vaya, seguro el Señor del Fuego puede casarse cuando quiera. ¡oh..! tal vez quieran estar solos… yo… iré a ver a la señora Tsumi."

Zuko no terminaba de asimilar una frase cuando la otra golpeaba su cerebro. ¿por qué hablaba tan rápido? "Espera, ¿a dónde vas?"

"Dijo que con Bumi" repitió Mai.

Él la ignoró, la soltó y se acercó a Katara "¿Estás bien?" Sus miradas se encontraron y él leyó en sus ojos una sola cosa: dolor. "¿Hay algo que no estoy entendiendo?"

Ella temió, ¿era tan obvio lo que sentía por él? Negó con la cabeza "Es sólo que no creí que fueran a casarse tan pronto…"

Mai enrojeció furiosamente y Zuko se quedó blanco.

"¿De qué demonios hablas?"

Ahora Katara estaba confundida. "Del collar"

"¿Qué tiene mi collar?" aseveró ácida Mai

"Es un collar de compromiso"

--

_Querido tío_

_Quisiera hablar contigo, demasiadas cosas que pensar y nadie con quién decirlas._

Ursa envolvió el papel, odiaba sonar tan sola, pero era la verdad. Vivir en el exilio le había demostrado lo amargo de la vida, añorar a su familia y desear ver a sus hijos, pero ahora en el palacio veía cómo su hijo se formaba solo. Lo que pasaba a diario, la pérdida de Azula, quería alguien con quien hablar y Katara no podía con todo. Extrañaba a Iroh, sus palabras de consuelo y sus sabios consejos.

--

Mai parpadeó mil veces antes de hablar "¿Entonces tú y el Avatar…?"

"Por supuesto que no!" contestaron al mismo tiempo

"Es el collar de su madre" aclaró Zuko

"Era de mi abuela en realidad. Gran Gran era del Polo Norte y le pidieron matrimonio, ella no quise y huyó al sur, allí se lo entregó a mi madre y después de que ella muriera, mi padre me lo dio a mí."

"¿Y por qué tu mamá usaba el de tu abuela?" Refunfuñó Mai "¿Tu padre no tuvo que hacerle uno?"

"Es una pena que debido a la guerra se perdieron algunas tradiciones en mi tribu, y al perder contacto con nuestra tribu hermana, se perdió la costumbre" se alzó de hombros "Aún así yo creo que es algo hermoso porque es un collar que tiene que ser tallado a mano por el hombre que quiere desposarte" ella se sonrojó al tocar su propio collar.

Mai de inmediato se quitó el accesorio "Jamás debí ponérmelo"

Por alguna razón Zuko comenzaba a sentirse muy incómodo y deseó como nunca quedar a solas con la chica del Polo Sur.

--

Los últimos dos días en la Nación del Fuego fueron muy extraños para todos. Aang había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en compromisos tontos que Katara le había arreglado, aunque esos fueron los únicos momentos en que estuvo con ella por eso intentaba aprovecharlos al máximo. Lo demás eran horas hablando con Appa o meditando. Ni un beso, ni un abrazo. Sólo celos.

Katara asistía a la cocina, establos, lavandería y sastrería. Era una rutina agotadora porque en las mañanas Aang la levantaba temprano, curaba a Zuko en su habitación, asistía a reuniones, comía, tomaba una siesta larga y por la noche se escurría entre los pasadizos para descifrar el manual con Zuko.

El Señor del Fuego tenía una rutina muy parecida, pero él no fraternizaba con los sirvientes, sino que se entrenaba, y en lugar de tomar una siesta tan larga tomaba decisiones importantes.

Mai se aparecía de vez en cuando en el palacio, cuando sus padres la escoltaban con la excusa de hablar de política en el palacio, ocupaba su tiempo en cosas banales y dormía mucho, podría decirse que estaba deprimida.

Y así habían llegado a la última noche. Katara cruzó el pasillo de piedra y sumió el ladrillo suelto. Zuko la recibió pero la chica lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al cruce de caminos.

"Tu madre me explicó como evitar las trampillas"

La chica subió las escaleras y se agachó hasta localizar un tabique suelto en el piso, lo sumió y entraron libremente a la torre de las aves.

"¿Cómo es posible que haya un lugar así y yo no lo conozca?"

"Bienvenido a un recinto del Lotus Blanco"

"Vaya"

Katara tomó un ave y la acarició. "Ésta es mi preferida, tu madre me enseñó como llamarla y cómo enviarla, la verdad es que aún no me obedece pero algún día lo hará."

"¿Enviaremos un mensaje?"

"No. Pero creo que este lugar es ideal para hablar de los planes. Tenemos poco tiempo para ir al Reino Tierra y es perfecta la excusa del festival, pero la verdad es que no podemos quedarnos la semana entera."

"Así es. Sospecho que este manual no es un simple simulacro"

"Yo también. De hecho me parece bastante planeado todo. No me sorprendería que fuera una trampa o una farsa. Pero debemos ir con tu tío. Propongo ir, obtener el antídoto y luego regresar a seguir investigando. Además así podríamos evitar que Aang venga" Bajó la mirada.

"Pensé que estabas feliz de que él estuviera aquí…" Se sorprendió

"No es eso…" se mordió el labio "Sólo que no quiero involucrarlo y la verdad él es muy celoso para dejarme actuar sola, y menos si sabe que es contigo"

"No soy un experto en esto, pero—"

"No, Zuko. No necesitas decirlo" dijo secamente "Venimos a hablar sobre los planes de la Nación"

"De acuerdo" dijo incómodo "No quise molestarte"

"Para nada. Pero tenemos poco tiempo"

Zuko sacó el manual. "Verás, según este itinerario, primero se suspenderían las actividades sociales: escuelas y trabajos no militares. Después toda la población será refugiada en las instalaciones de la ciudad imperial. Tú las conoces, en dónde Azula los retuvo hasta el término del eclipse" Katara asintió "Eso significa que el ejército cubre la ciudad. Después se indican las actividades en los subterráneos, y dependiendo de la duración del ataque, se organizan las comidas, atención de enfermos, suministro de agua y otras cosas vitales. Finalmente, cuando acabe todo, las familias van saliendo en el mismo orden en el que entraron para evitar confusiones y todo queda registrado."

"Increíble, es un plan maestro"

"Eso es lo que me asusta, una sola persona no lo lograría"

"Por eso necesitaban envenenarte, sino te mataba, al menos te drogaba para que robaran tu sello. Así reclutaron a tanta gente y los engañaron bajo tu mandato"

El frunció el entrecejo "No tengo idea de quién lo haga. Seguro es alguien con influencia, dinero y prestigio Alguien que sepa elegir a sus líderes y asesores."

"Y que tenga completa libertad del palacio" agregó Katara "Es alguien que se pavonea en nuestras narices sin que podamos detectarlo"

"Llegué a pensar que era mi hermana o mi padre, pero eso es absurdo, ninguno ahora tiene prestigio y mi padre ya no tiene poder, Azula ahora está en una celda custodiada día y noche, además no estaba muy cuerda la última vez que la vi."

"Yo tampoco creo que sea ella, porque no podría manejar todo desde adentro. O al menos necesitaría demasiada ayuda. ¿Será yuan?"

"No lo sé, no tengo elementos para juzgarlo."

"Él sabía lo del jade blanco"

"Puede ser, además yo estuve tres años fuera de aquí y realmente no conozco a nadie."

"Entonces no sabes quién es de confianza y quién no lo es. Podría ser Yuan" insistió la chica.

"Tengo mis dudas porque más bien parecía temeroso el día del baile, más bien él trabaja para quien quiera que sea esta persona."

"Podríamos interrogarlo!" se esperanzó Katara "Sólo necesitamos a un par de ayudantes en el proceso ¿Qué generales son de confianza?"

"Ni siquiera me sé los nombres de todos! De no haber sido por el baile, no conocería ni a la mitad. Sin mencionar que desconozco a todos los comandantes que aún siguen en el mar"

"¿Qué hay de ellos?"

"Oh sí. El manual dice que todos ellos serían convocados de inmediato."

"¿Crees que ya hayan ejecutado esa orden?"

"No tengo idea" se frustró tallándose los ojos.

"Es noche" dijo Katara "Mañana saldremos temprano" luego miró por el hueco de piedra, se veía la ciudad "es una hermosa vista. Ojalá esta ciudad no vaya a colapsarse" dijo tristemente. Luego miró a Zuko. Estaba callado como una tumba. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tal vez no debería ir al festival" De pronto sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello.

La chica no pudo controlar sus ganas de abrazarlo, tenía un mal presentimiento y quería tener un lindo recuerdo de todo lo que en ese momento tenía "Es tu decisión, vayamos o no, estaré contigo"

Él cerró el abrazo, por un momento su corazón se aceleró, quiso apartarla, se dijo que lo que hacía estaba mal, que esos gestos de cariño eran excesivos, que no siguiera aumentando esa tortura, pero no podía, tenerla en sus brazos de pronto era algo natural, pensó en Mai pero ni siquiera pudo comparar un abrazo de ella, pasó lo mismo con sus besos, en el baile él sintió que perdía el suelo por Katara, mientras que Mai sólo presionaba sus labios, casi como aquella chica desconocida en Ba Sing Se.

Ese remolino de ideas terminó y Katara aún estaba aferrada a él, suavemente llevó sus dedos a su cabello castaño y lo cepilló un poco. De pronto, la tomó de los hombros, ella se separó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero en lugar de separarla, sólo la giró quedando ahora ella entre sus brazos. "No temas. Todo saldrá bien."

"Eso quiero creer, Zuko. Pero no puedo evitar tener miedo. Miedo de fallarte"

Él enterró su mentón en su hombro "Jamás lo has hecho, y aunque lo hicieras, seguirías siendo mi heroína"

"¿Cómo la Dama Pintada?"

Los dos rieron.

"Más bien diría la Dama Blanca"

"¿Dama Blanca?"

"Hace unos días después de robar el manual, cuando me ayudaste a detener a esos tipos, ¿lo recuerdas?" ella asintió "Pues te miré y combinabas a la perfección con la Luna, igual de brillante"

"Creo que exageré el maquillaje"

"Yo creo que estuviste perfecta"

Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento, estaba consciente de que traicionaba los sentimientos de Aang y de paso arruinaba la felicidad de Mai, pero era un deleite egoísta, una calma hermosa y sin censura. Todo para ella. Aún si fuera un amor prohibido, ella jamás se lo negaría. Incluso si fuera un secreto.

--

* * *

**Capítulo bastante largo! Pero no podía terminarlo antes... Todo un embrollo!**

**Pero parece ser que ambas parejas comienzan a morir ¿no creen?**

**A este paso ¿Qué pasará en Ba Sing Se?**

**Espero les haya gustado. Millones de gracias a todos por sus comentarios y su ayuda.**

**Les agradecería un review!**

**.:Mominski:.**


	11. Verdad

Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de escena_

* * *

LA DAMA BLANCA  
XI. Verdad

* * *

Los dos despertaron con el aleteo de un ave. Antes de abrir los ojos, Katara mantuvo su cabeza recostada en el hombro de Zuko, sabía perfectamente la posición en la que estaba y se negaba rotundamente a cambiarla. Él abrazaba sus brazos dándole ligeras caricias que resultaron una dulce tortura en su piel.

Zuko tampoco parecía soltarla. La deliciosa sensación de su cabello le había acariciado el cuello con el viento. ¡cómo rayos pudo haber pasado una noche entera en un lugar tan incómodo y sentirse tan tranquilo!

"Es hora de irnos" susurró ella sin moverse.

"Supongo que tienes razón" él tampoco movió ningún músculo.

Katara sonrió pensando en la figura de Ursa regañándolos una vez que los encontrara "Hay que despedirnos de tu mamá"

Zuko palideció "ay no…"

"¿Qué?"

"Quedó que iría a visitarme por la noche para planear el viaje"

"Bueno, lo hiciste conmigo" dijo alzándose para mirarlo a los ojos

"Buen punto" dijo tosiendo un poco "Eh.. Katara… Será mejor que…"

El nerviosismo los invadió a los dos, estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Ella decidió terminar el tormento y se levantó tambaleándose un poco. Sus pies entumidos entorpecieron sus pasos y de no ser por él, hubiera tropezado. Ahora estaba enterrada en su pecho, frente a ella la ventana. El amanecer era hermoso, los rayos del sol acariciaron sus rostros y por un instante todo fue perfecto.

"No queda mucho tiempo"

--

Appa volaba por los cielos de la Nación del Fuego, Katara lo conducía y en su lomo Mai, Aang y Zuko conversaban tranquilamente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos?" Preguntó Mai

"Calculo que unas diez horas y tocaremos el Reino Tierra, sería buena idea comer algo allí y luego emprender vuelo a Ba Sing Se. Estaremos llegando al anochecer"

"¿Hay algo más de paisaje que sólo nubes y agua?" se impacientó la chica.

Aang sonrió "Toph se sentía igual la primera vez que voló, pero te acostumbras, además, tienes a Zuko para protegerte si Appa se queda dormido.

"¿Sucede muy seguido?"

Aang bromeó "Él descansa cada cinco horas"

Katara entonces gritó "No le crean, Aang tiende a exagerar"

Mai entonces respiró "Menos mal. Oye Katara, ¿qué se siente estar allí?"

"Ven" respondió Zuko tomándole la mano "Te enseñaré la legendaria técnica de cómo liderar un bisonte volador"

Cinco minutos después Mai y Zuko estaban al mando de Appa "Esto es muy raro"

"¿No te gusta?" decía el chico acariciando el pelaje de la criatura blanca.

"Sí, pero no deja de ser raro"

Zuko sonrió.

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Aang a su novia

"Nada, sólo que Mai no se pone feliz muy fácilmente"

"Pues es porque está con el chico que quiere" sonrió "Por eso yo estoy feliz, Katara. Porque estoy contigo"

Katara tuvo que esquivar la expresión de Aang. Algo en su expresión o tal vez en su frase le causó una carcajada que no podía controlar. "Lo siento, Aang" decía recuperando el aliento. "De verdad lo siento"

"¿Qué fue eso, Katara?" reprochó el niño.

Ella quedó en blanco. Desde su lugar, Zuko se rascó el cuello y tocó el mentón de Mai "Bueno, sólo hay lugar para uno, no quiero lastimarte" ella asintió y pronto el chico se situaba en medio de sus amigos. Se dirigió a Aang "¿Tienes alguna historia que contar?, digo, el viaje va a ser algo largo y como tú tienes 120 años seguro sabes alguna"

Katara se alejó, la culpa la carcomía. Estar con Aang ya no era una opción, no podía fingir algo que no sentía, pero no podía hacerlo justo en ese viaje. Tal vez Ba Sing Se sería un buen lugar. Porque después de unos días, volvería a la nación del fuego.

Ignorando a su maestra agua, Aang sonreía ampliamente "De acuerdo, ¿Conoces la historia de Oma y Shu?"

--

El cielo se tornaba naranja y Appa descansaba en una explanada, gruñía de vez en vez mientras algo de paja entraba entre sus dientes. Cuatro jóvenes comían en un modesto restaurante. Dos de ellos bastante incómodos y no era que las historias de Aang le molestaran mucho o que los continuos reproches de Mai le taladraran los oídos. Sino que Zuko y Katara estaban sentados frente a frente intercambiando miradas.

Era hora de curarse y no podían zafarse, y tampoco confiaban en ellos para contarles la verdad. Katara porque no quería decirle a Aang y Zuko porque simplemente no consideraba a Mai dentro de sus planes. No que fuera a propósito, pero las cosas eran así y así habían funcionado siempre…

"¿No hay forma de llegar antes? Llevamos horas viajando!" se quejó la mejor amiga de Ty Lee.

Aang bufó "Si tanto te molesta Appa deberías haberte conseguido un boleto en barco"

Ella rodó los ojos "Como sea"

"En unos minutos saldremos" interrumpió Katara "Por favor revisen sus cosas antes de salir" miró a Zuko "¿Me acompañas a comprar provisiones?"

El asintió y sin dar oportunidad a los otros dos presentes, se levantaron y comenzaron su trayecto al mercado.

"Perdón" ella lo miró sin entender "Sé que Mai puede ser un dolor de cabeza y Aang—"

"Mira!" lo interrumpió deliberadamente "Allí puedo curarte"

El chico obedeció sin objeción, Katara podía cerrarse a él cuando quería. Y él no quería presionar para hablar del tema, respetaba sus sentimientos y los entendía.

--

"Alguna vez estuvimos allí ¿recuerdas?" preguntó Zuko una vez que emprendieron el vuelo. Ni Mai ni Aang le prestaron atención. Incluso Katara parecía ausente pero se las arregló para hablar.

"¿Perdón?"

"Sí, alguna vez ya habíamos estado en ese lugar" señaló una ciudad a lo lejos "Cuando los perseguía." La miró "Tal vez no lo recuerdes como algo lindo, pero mi tío encontró un pescado delicioso. Así que por eso les perdimos el rastro"

Katara rió "Es curioso como cambian las cosas en tan poco tiempo" se llevó un dedo al mentón "Bueno, eso fue hace casi dos años"

"Sí. Como mi tío dice, el destino es algo curioso. Un día eras mi enemiga, y ahora eres mi…" dejó las palabras al aire.

Katara miró a Mai que dormía. Luego a Aang al menos a unos metros de distancia. Lo miró expectante, pero no hubo respuesta, se aventuró a presionar.

"¿Tu… qué?"

"Mi cómplice" Katara hizo una mueca que creyó era imperceptible "¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Qué esperabas?"

"Algo más halagador" sonrió "Pero creo que así son todos los hombres." Suspiró. "Será mejor que yo sostenga a Appa"

Zuko asintió en silencio. Estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decir, qué era Katara? Su amiga, su confidente, su asesora y su cómplice, cómo se definía eso? Antes de reflexionar más, Mai ya estaba despertando

"¿Ya llegamos?"

--

Toph le pidió a su madre la arreglara lo mejor posible. Ese era el día para presentarlos con el General Iroh.

Salieron de su casa de verano y pronto se dirigieron a la tienda de té.

"¿Falta mucho?"

"Dos calles"

"¿Hacia dónde?"

"A tu derecha"

La bandida ciega echó a correr y sus padres la siguieron con la mirada "Apresúrense" les gritó desde su posiciónn y ellos intentaron avanzar más rápido.

La pequeña corrió un poco más hasta que sus pies reconocieron la figura de un amigo conocido "Iroh!!"

"Señorita Toph!!"

Ambos se abrazaron, luego sus padres la alcanzaron y con una reverencia se presentaron.

"Por favor pasen. Les serviré la especialidad de la casa"

--

Ty Lee no dejó de parlotear en todo el viaje. Faltaba media hora más para llegar a Ba Sing Se y Sokka no podía esperar a ver a sus amigos. Nunca supo si su hermana había confirmado pero confiaba en que ella y Zuko hubiera arreglado sus ocupaciones en la Nación del Fuego.

"¿Entonces qué haremos primero?" inquirió Ty Lee emocionada.

"Suki quiere conocer el palacio"

"Eso es genial! Es un lugar muy bonito y sé que te encantará. Yo tampoco estuve tanto tiempo en Ba Sing Se, pero por lo que conocí es una ciudad encantadora"

Suki sonrió "Eso y me han dicho que no hay mejor lugar para los masajes"

"En cuanto llegue Mai y las chicas podríamos irnos todas a las aguas termales, seguro les gustará"

Sokka sonrió "Eso es genial porque así Zuko, Aang y yo podremos disfrutar de un espectáculo de gallo-halcones"

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y rieron "Bueno, y al finalizar podríamos ver los fuegos artificiales. Seguro es un lugar romántico"

Ty Lee suspiró "Espero que esta vez encuentre a un chico que aguante mi paso"

--

Las siguientes cinco horas, Katara quedó profundamente dormida, cosa que a Aang le pareció más que extraño, ¿qué la tendría tan cansada? Zuko pareció cuidar de ella desde la distancia y eso a Aang le parecía terrible.

"Yo puedo encender una llama para ella, además Mai parece congelarse allí adelante sola"

La chica alzó una ceja "No es cierto"

Aún así Aang se sentó entre Zuko y la dormida Katara "¿Me haces un espacio? Gracias" dijo acomodándose.

Appa quedó solo.

"Aang, de verdad no crees que eres un poco infantil?" preguntó Zuko calmadamente, "tú estabas jugando con las nubes hace un momento y a ella se le fue bajando la temperatura, sólo intenté ayudar"

"Pues, gracias" dijo mirándolo sin notar donde colocaba la mano con la llama "Pero yo puedo cuidar perfectamente de e—"

"¡Cuidado!" gritó Mai "¡La estás quemando"

Katara se despertó con el grito y movió el cuerpo hacia delante, por media fracción de segundo Katara sintió el calor de la llama en su nariz. Pero Zuko metió su mano entre su rostro y la mano de Aang.

"¡Apágalo!" gritó histérica Mai

Katara materializó agua del aire y una nube desapareció, el chorro cayó directamente sobre la mano de Aang.

"Oigan, ¿no debe alguien guiar al bisonte?" intentó Mai

Zuko se levantó "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" dijo aún adormilada "¿Te quemaste?" Zuko negó escondiendo la mano. Katara creó un látigo de agua y golpeo en el torso de la mano lastimada " Déjame ver"

"No es nada"

"¡Zuko!" insistió su novia "Esa cosa no se dirige sola"

"Aang, debiste tener más cuidado, mira lo que hiciste!" Así como Zuko ignoró a Mai, Aang ignoró a Katara "¡Aang te estoy hablando!" ante su inconciencia, Katara suspiró y tomó delicadamente la mano de Zuko entre las suyas.

Zuko se ruborizó pero el color huyó de su rostro al ver al Avatar tomar su planeador y lanzarse al aire. No le sorprendía su escape sino la mirada de odio que le había dirigido. Después buscó a su novia pero la encontró dirigiendo al bisonte. Él quedó a solas con Katara.

--

Sokka bajó del carruaje, la dirección de Iroh no podía estar lejos, tomó de la mano a Suki y Ty Lee caminó sobre sus manos.

"Es allí!" gritó entusiasmado.

Los tres ingresaron y Toph fue la primera en correr hacia ellos.

"¡Por qué tardaron tanto! Pronto anochecerá"

Las chicas se abrazaron y luego Toph se sonrojó al contacto del moreno.

"¿Sabes si Katara vendrá?"

"No. Ni siquiera el tío lo sabe"

"Katara me dijo que podrían venir. Pero mi sobrino nunca hizo una confirmación oficial" se acarició la barba "Me pregunto qué tanto estarán haciendo en la Nación del Fuego"

Ante semejante comentario a Sokka casi se le olvida como respirar, pero recordó que el joven monje y la chica tira dardos estaban con ellos.

"Mejor cambiemos de tema" comentó Ty Lee animada "¿No hay algún mesero guapo por aquí?"

--

Zuko tomó las riendas de Appa mientras Mai y Katara comenzaban a tomar diferentes posiciones en señal de cansancio "No puedo creer que hayan viajado por horas en este bisonte"

"Yo tampoco, creo que me estoy desacostumbrando"

"¿Qué harás en Ba Sing Se?" Intentó armar una conversación

"No lo sé, disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales, de los desfiles y el té del general Iroh. ¿Tú?"

"No tengo idea, Zuko siempre es quien planea las cosas, pero tengo ganas de ver a Ty Lee"

Katara iba a responder algo respecto a Kyoshi pero Aang en ese momento regresó de su planeador. Tenía una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Listos para el Reino Tierra?"

Nadie respondió, Zuko miraba al frente, Mai se miró las uñas y Katara se cruzó de brazos clavando su mirada en el chico.

"No pretendo fingir que nada pasó y que ahora estamos contentos con el Reino Tierra" dijo fríamente Katara "Primero te vas, nos arruinas el vuelo y luego regresas esperando que todo se haya olvidado, Aang"

El chico se rascó detrás de una oreja "Vamos, Katara, anímate, eso sólo fue un mal rato. Además, de haberme quedado hubiéramos peleado y creo que hemos peleado suficiente"

"Culpa mía no ha sido" Murmuró por lo bajo mirando de lado.

Aang se acercó a ella y trató de sentarse a su lado, pero Katara se levantó tratando de ir con Zuko. El chico la tomó de la muñeca "No te vayas"

"Realmente no quiero estar contigo, estoy muy molesta"

"¡¿Por qué siempre te vas?! ¡¿Por qué lo prefieres a él?!" gritó nuevamente molesto.

Esta ocasión hasta Mai le puso atención. Katara se ruborizó entre enojo y vergüenza.

"Porque Zuko no es un niño!!!" Katara vio los seis ojos que la miraron de diferente forma –enojo, sorpresa y preocupación- "Es como Haru o como Jet, con los tres puedo hablar tranquilamente de cosas importantes, y no tengo que estar cuidándolos como lo hago contigo" dijo cansada.

Mai se levantó y huyó de la escena para sentarse abrazada al costado de Zuko.

"¿Por qué no puedes ser como ella?!" preguntó Aang "Ella siempre está pendiente de su novio!"

"No me compares!" dijo molesta "Tampoco te compares con Zuko, tú no eres responsable, ni siquiera cariñoso!" Hizo una pausa para tomar aire "De hecho, sólo estás conmigo cuando quieres, no cuando _yo_ te necesito" Entonces ella notó que algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos.

Aang parecía sorprendido, asustado.

"No llores" interrumpió con voz ronca Zuko

"Estamos por llegar" dijo Mai

El pequeño monje intentó acercar su mano para limpiarle las lágrimas. Ella se apartó haciéndolo por sí misma. "Olvídalo Aang, tú simplemente no me entiendes"

"Pero, Katara…"

Appa rugió y todos sintieron cómo aterrizaba a la mitad de una superficie de piedra. Frente a ellos, una muralla monumental y los típicos guardias del Reino custodiándolos. Zuko bajó primero, extendiéndole la mano cortésmente a Mai, luego Aang saltó de Appa bastante conmocionado y finalmente Katara se deslizó por la piel del bisonte tomando la mano de Zuko que tranquilamente él le ofrecía.

Por una milésima de instante sus miradas se cruzaron y ella sonrió "No llores" repitió en un susurro "No vale la pena".

Ella asintió y luego Zuko se reunió con Mai que ya hablaba con un soldado.

"Es el Señor del Fuego, su dama, el Avatar Aang y la Maestra Katara" afirmó el guardia a los maestros tierra.

De inmediato un oficial salió a su encuentro "Bienvenidos sean, he dado la señal a los siguientes anillos, serán recibidos inmediatamente.

Volvieron a montar en Appa y llegaron al último anillo. Allí les abrieron las puertas y tras ellas se encontraban sólo caras conocidas:

Generales de Ba Sing Se, el Rey, Bumi, Iroh, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Ty Lee, Momo y Bosco.

La primera en correr hacia Aang fue Toph, Ty Lee abrazaba a Mai efusivamente y de pronto dos voces totalmente diferentes gritaron al mismo tiempo "Tío!!" Zuko y Katara abrazaron a Iroh uno en cada costado, él amplió su sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras los presentes observaban conteniendo la risa. Luego Katara saludo a Sokka con un fuerte abrazo y a Suki también.

Aang abrazó a Bumi y Zuko se reverenció ante los reyes y generales. "Es un placer, Lord Zuko" Luego ellos reverenciaron al chico de las flechas "Avatar, Aang. Será un honor tener a tantas celebridades en nuestro festival. Los preparativos están listos y dos casas les esperan en el anillo superior. Sírvanse a utilizarlas como ustedes gusten."

Zuko volvió a reverenciarse pero Aang creó una esfera de aire y con en el hombro, retó a Toph a ver quien llegaba antes. Los niños corrieron perdiéndose de vista.

"Pensé que había venido con sus padres" dijo Katara

"Sí vinieron, pero están descansando en casa, dicen que Toph no los ha dejado descansar desde que llegaron y como nosotros ya estamos aquí dijeron que nos la encargaban"

Suki entonces se acercó a Katara "¿Por qué vistes de rojo? Pensé que no te gustaban las ropas de la Nación del Fuego"

"Bueno, es que fue un regalo" se ruborizó

Sokka arqueó una ceja "Bueno hermanita, si vas a ser una representante del Polo Sur más vale que mañana no uses esto para la ceremonia"

"Para empezar, estas ropas son cómodas para viajar, además mañana es otro día y yo decido que ponerme" sonrió de lado. "¿Cómo está todo en Kyoshi?"

--

Era la primera vez en su historia que la tienda de té de Iroh estaba tan llena y alborotada. Habían tenido que juntar varias mesas para dar cabida a diez comensales "Esto es increíble" decía Katara sonriente "Los extrañé muchísimo a todos"

Aang pareció entristecerse, cuando él había vuelto a verla después de dos semanas, no había dicho nada semejante.

"Te ves bien, Katara" sonrió Ty Lee "Esas ropas te quedan muy lindas, ¿verdad chicos?" preguntó hacia Zuko y Mai.

"La hubieras visto en la nación del fuego" dijo Mai "Creó todo un nuevo guardarropa"

Zuko tosió incómodo "Lo necesitaba para todos esos eventos que organizó"

"¿Cuáles eventos?" preguntó Toph contenta de cambiar de tema a uno que sí pudiera discutir, el color de los vestidos no era un tema que le gustara… "Cuéntanos todo, chispitas"

"Pura diplomacia" indicó Katara tratando de cambiar el tema.

Zuko sonrió captando las intenciones de la chica "Algo así. ¿Qué hay de u--"

Aang entonces bufó "Todo el tiempo está fuera del Palacio, cuando no dirige una comida, crea un baile y sino se escabulle a los distritos a curar gente, asistió dos partos!!!"

Con estos comentarios secos, Aang pensó que Sokka la recriminaría pero en su lugar le sonrió "Me da gusto que hayas superado tu tedio por la Nación del Fuego" pasó su brazo por sus hombros "Has crecido, hermanita"

Suki sonrió "¿Y ya te quedarás aquí?"

Zuko y ella intercambiaron miradas "Bueno, pensábamos regresar a la Nación del Fuego por un poco más de tiempo." Dijo tímida.

"No mucho" Suavizó Zuko "Sólo hasta que terminemos de restaurar algunas cosas"

"¿Y para qué necesitas a mi hermana?" pregunto Sokka

"Pues…" Toph arqueó una ceja al sentir los latidos de ambos corazones "Ella ha curado a muchos enfermos y es muy buena planeando estrategias para mejorar las cosas en la capital"

"Eso y que estoy limpiando mi nombre" sinceró.

Todos la miraron confundidos "Alguien se hizo pasar por la Dama Pintada" afirmó Zuko mientras Aang lo miraba sorprendido.

"Pensé que ya habrías aceptado que fuiste tú" siseó Aang.

"Por supuesto que no fui yo, ¿por qué no me crees?"

"Porque todo indica que fuiste tú"

Hasta entonces Mai entendió el embrollo. "¿Cómo pudo haber sido Katara?" inquirió.

"Pues fue un atentado en la noche, con agua control y destruyó una fábrica que casualmente contaminaba una colonia"

"Suena como la Dama Pintada" reflexionó Sokka

"Pero olvidas que puede haber otros maestros agua" dijo Suki "Los hay en todo el mundo más ahora que se abrieron las fronteras"

Aang se puso nervioso.

"Pero qué otro maestro agua pudo haberlo hecho?" Preguntó Mai

"Alguien que también hubiera tenido experiencia en irrumpir fábricas" dijo Toph señalando a Aang.

Katara abrió los ojos como platos "¿Aang?"

"Por supuesto que no fui yo!"

Zuko miró a Toph "¿Está diciendo la verdad?"

Ella negó tristemente. "Está mintiendo"

--

"¡Cómo pudiste!" gritó la chica entre lágrimas antes de salir a la calle.

Aang estaba por seguirla cuando Zuko lo retuvo por el cuello. Por un instante Aang iba a reprocharle. Pero los ojos del Señor del Fuego destilaban muerte. "Ni se te ocurra."

Sokka no terminaba de asimilar las cosas pero ya estaba de pie entre los dos chicos "Zuko, espera!"

"No, Sokka!" dijo apartándolo sin fuerza "No lo entiendes… no sabes lo que sucedió."

Aang se soltó con un movimiento de aire. Zuko recibió el impacto pero no se quejó, no se movió. "¿Aang?"

El Avatar se colocó en posición de combate, miraba al hijo de Ozai con desprecio. Algo simplemente fuera de lo común, algo bizarro para sus amigos, algo increíblemente extraño para Toph.

"Si tanto quieres, Zuko… podemos terminar aquí nuestras diferencias"

El maestro fuego soltó sus brazos rompiendo su postura de ataque "Si lo que buscas es un Agni Kai sólo demuestras lo infantil que eres, Aang. No pretendo combatirte. Con el enojo que tengo dentro bastaría para ir buscando al nuevo Avatar, pero no vale la pena. Eres un cobarde"

Iroh miró la escena en silencio. Miró reprobatoriamente al niño, lo que dijo Zuko no podía ser más cierto. Ursa le había comentado sobre el incidente, si el Avatar lo había provocado significaba que aún no estaba listo.

Zuko caminó lentamente en dirección a la salida, Aang intentó seguirlo pero esta vez Mai lo enterró en el piso con una daga "Me debes una explicación"

En el fondo, Mai no quería incriminarlo, quería buscar una razón de peso para justificar la actitud de Zuko, su cada vez mayor aprensión hacia Katara y los secretos que vinculaban a los dos. No estaba ciega, no era tonta. Había visto suficiente y no quería desconfiar de Zuko.

Pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

* * *

**Mis cargos de conciencia recaen directamente en Mai, yo lo sé. **

**Pero no puedo dejar de amar la pareja que hacen Zuko y Katara!**

**Si Mike y Bryan no hubieran decidido que el final fuera así no tendría por qué romperle el corazón en mi fic... sniff..**

**Gracias por los reviews!! Por favor sigan comentando.**

**.:Mominski:.**


	12. Antídoto

Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de escena_

* * *

LA DAMA BLANCA  
XII. Antídoto

* * *

Corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, quería huir de allí, no quería ver a Aang ni soportar sus súplicas, su perdón, su arrepentimiento… si es que había. Tal vez no quería enfrentar la verdad. Tenía miedo de lastimarlo o a alguien más.

Pensó en la ironía de no saber a donde ir. No tenía alojamiento, ¡acababa de llegar! No era como el Polo Sur, ni siquiera la Nación del fuego, allí tendría el refugio del palacio, de la señora Ursa.

Zuko.

Apretó los ojos. No podía aferrarse a él, su corazón ya tenía dueño y ella estaba envenenando esa relación. Suficiente fueron esos besos prohibidos en el baile y peor aún la noche juntos en la torre. No podía traicionar así la confianza de la chica, menos cuando ella se había prometido hacer que las cosas entre Mai y Zuko funcionaran…

Reconoció las calles. Appa no estaba lejos así que siguió su camino hasta el bisonte. La noche era tranquila, se lograba escuchar el bullicio de la gente entrando en restaurantes, locales y tiendas. Después de todo era un festival. Un evento alegre, por más que ella se doblara de confusión, nadie más experimentaba amargura, todos esos habitantes parecían felices. Emocionados.

Escuchó pasos tras ella. Frunció el ceño. Sólo le faltaba que alguien la estuviera siguiendo. Indignada apresuró sus pasos, no que tuviera miedo, pero no quería perder su tiempo. Sonrió al saber que se encontraba sola, en breve estaría al lado de su fiel amigo.

Appa y Momo compartían una fuente de duraznos que seguramente el celador les había obsequiado. Se acercó a ambos y los acarició con dulzura. Pasaron más de dos minutos cuando notó que su vestido recibía sus lágrimas.

Estaba herida por la persona a la que más le había dado. Su amistad, su cuidado, su conocimiento, sus consejos, incluso su primer beso. Lo había admirado por su poder, alentado en el camino al fin de la guerra, también lo había instruido en su Control cuando nadie más confiaba en él. Ella lo había encontrado en su escondite de hielo, de no ser por _su_ Control, hubiera permanecido en esa coraza por años.

Se encontró arrugando la tela de su falda. Momo se había alejado y Appa gruñó.

"Ustedes qué saben" dijo amargamente entre lágrimas, seguramente su histeria los había asustado, pero estaba equivocada…

--

Allí estaba Katara.

Dolida, tal vez se sentía traicionada y lo entendía perfectamente. Ni él hubiera pensado eso de Aang. Tal vez confiaba demasiado en las personas y más aún en aquél que resolvió la guerra. ¡Cómo un niño tan compasivo que había perdonado a Ozai pudo romperle el corazón a la chica que más quería!

Se acercó y Momo se asustó. Sonrió, el lémur seguramente le temía aún por aquél incidente en la Isla Ember cuando intentó mantener el régimen estricto del Avatar en lugar de gozar de la Playa. Appa en cambio lo recibió con un gruñido. Katara gritó histérica.

Su ojo sano se entristeció. Sin decir más la aprisionó entre sus brazos. Pensó que necesitaba apoyo, alguien que la escuchara. Por un instante la sintió desahogar sus lágrimas, pero con la misma rapidez forcejeo para alejarse.

"Perdóname, no quise asustarte"

"No me asustas" dijo limpiándose las lágrimas "Es sólo que no te necesito"

Él sonrió "Lo sé." Colocó un brazo en su hombro "No estoy aquí por eso. Lo hago porque me importas. Porque comparto tu pena."

"Eres un tonto" la chica enterró su rostro entre sus brazos. ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?! Quería echarlo, gritarle que se alejara de corazón para dejarla en calma, pero no podía, su voz se quebró. "No quiero necesitarte. No quiero depender de ti."

Él sobó su hombro en señal de comprensión, "Te sorprendería saber lo mucho que me he dicho esa frase últimamente. De no ser por ti moriría a diario."

Ella limpió sus lágrimas. Lo miró ruborizada. "No tenías que haber venido" negó con la cabeza "¡Fuiste tú el que me seguía!"

"Sí. Pero te perdí de vista de repente. Eres muy rápida"

"Aún así me alcanzaste"

"No. Imaginé que estarías aquí."

Ella bufó "es ridículo cómo me conociste tan rápido, Zuko… Ni Sokka me conoce así, tampoco él…"

Su sonrisa se borró "Katara…"

Volvió a llorar, esta vez en sus brazos. Sollozando muy a su pesar porque lo que menos quería era desahogarse con él. Se sintió tonta. Quería a Zuko pero la traición de Aang le dolía de todas las formas posibles. "Son unos idiotas" gimió "Los dos. Tú en las catacumbas y él en la Nación del Fuego"

Él enterró su rostro en su hombro. Efectivamente, se sentía traicionada, notó como aún quedaba esa secuela del pasado, esa astilla en su memoria. Él se separó "Tienes razón. Yo no soy mejor que él." Recogió un mechón de su frente y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Se veía tan frágil…

"Perdón, yo no quise…" se cayó y lo miró. Su ojo cicatrizado la miraba expectante. Recordó su significado, su origen. Y volvió a llorar. Despacio se acercó a él y recargó su frente en su clavícula. Sus brazos la rodearon, ella se aferró "Me juré no desahogarme contigo. No buscarte. Soportar esto sola… Pero mírame. Parecería que saco un clavo con otr—"

"No sigas" interrumpió sus palabras y su abrazo. La alejó por los hombros. "No te humilles. Nadie piensa nada de ti. ¿Ves a alguien más? No. Estamos aquí los dos, y yo no pienso mal de tus acciones. ¿de acuerdo?"

Silencio.

¿En qué momento se acercaron? Ninguno de los dos supo. Sus labios entreabiertos llamaron la atención de Zuko, quería probarlos, hacerlos suyos. Dos centímetros más y la besaría. Ella acortó la distancia entrecerrando los ojos. No podía esperar para apretarla contra su pecho.

Mai. Aang.

Zuko giró su rostro y Katara estuvo a punto de besar su mejilla. Pero también se detuvo. "¿Zu-Zuko?"

Él tomó sus manos. Besó su dorso. "Perdóname. Yo simplemente no te puedo perder así"

Y con esas palabras se levantó de la escena y se perdió de su vista. Katara permaneció estática por unos instantes. Estaban a punto de besarse y él lo impidió.

_Yo simplemente no te puedo perder así. _

No sólo Aang la había traicionado, ahora ella había alejado a Zuko.

--

Al igual que los demás, Sokka miraba fijamente al chico de 13 años.

"Estoy esperando" habló Mai.

Aang suspiró "Yo lo hice" miró a Sokka por unos momentos "Pensé que ayudaba a Katara. Ella dijo que la fábrica era una prioridad… Además, bueno ya lo había hecho antes."

"Eso es cierto. Katara es muy impulsiva" aseguró el hijo de Hakoda

"Pero te aseguro" habló la pelinegra con mucho recelo "que ella no hubiera herido a más de diez personas. Zuko me lo dijo"

"Eso no es cierto! Zuko nunca platica contigo!" soltó Aang cansado de la ofensiva de la chica. Ella lo miró con odio.

"A diferencia de ti, yo no necesito estar sobre mi novio para sentirme querida" Ty Lee observó a su amiga tirar una lágrima "No sabes lo que yo también he pasado las últimas semanas. Pero lo he soportado por Zuko. Dime tú que has hecho para apoyar a Katara?!"

"¿Es que no te da celos verlos juntos? ¿Comer juntos? ¿Dormir juntos?"

Miradas de asombro, incredulidad, sorpresa y enojo se dibujaron en las expresiones de los presentes. Iroh suspiró.

"¡Ellos jamás han dormido juntos!" se defendió la chica implorando a que su confianza en Zuko fuera cierta.

"En el viaje! ¿Qué me dices de eso? Durmieron al menos dos horas juntos"

Sokka recordó como respirar, estaba a punto de decir algo a cerca de las tonterías que decía cuando el dueño de la tienda habló.

"Joven Avatar…" interceptó Iroh "Creo que este tipo de problemas se tienen que resolver en la privacía de una habitación, no en esta tienda." Miró a los demás comensales y negó "Además ni mi sobrino ni la señorita Katara están presentes."

"Iroh tiene razón" concordó Toph "¿Por qué no vamos a dejar todo su equipaje a sus casas? Allí podríamos hablar tranquilamente." Se levantó con gracia y tomó a Aang del brazo "Ven pies ligeros, tú no te me escapas de una larga charla".

Ty Lee se acercó a Mai "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Ella la miró con una sonrisa amarga. Sus ojos luchando por retener las lágrimas. Aang le había abierto toda herida posible. "¿Podemos hablar?"

--

No debía haberla dejado sola.

Pero tenía que hacerlo.

No. Su conciencia le decía que Katara necesitaba apoyo.

Pero de haberse quedado se hubieran besado como en el baile o abrazado como en la torre. No debía quedarse a solas con ella con tantos sentimientos encontrados. Haría lo correcto. Hablaría con Aang, le quemaría la cara si fuera necesario pero mínimo lo haría pedir una disculpa.

¿O mejor iba con ella?

Se talló la cicatriz. La dejara o la acompañara todo tendría el mismo resultado, pensaría en ella. Y al final se arrepentiría de haberla dejado vulnerable.

Regresó sobre sus pasos. Sus botas retumbaron en el camino de piedra y por un instante recordó correr al lado de la Dama Pintada, bueno, la Dama Blanca, como ahora le llamaba. Cómo darle la espalda ahora que lo necesitaba sólo por temerle a un beso…

Entonces vio a Appa a lo lejos. En él estaba ella descansando y Momo lamiendo su mejilla. Se preguntó cómo es que no le molestaba el lémur, se acercó más pero ella no le hizo caso, no se movió, ni se giró ni nada. Se rascó la nuca, qué diría…

"Katara… yo…"

Nada. Dio un paso más y Momo voló hasta posarse en su hombro. Ella estaba inerte. Appa gruñía. Delicadamente la giró por los hombros. Ojos cerrados, sudor en la frente, Katara estaba hirviendo.

--

Iroh cerró los ojos meditando "Esto es más grave de lo que pensé, mi querido sobrino"

"Lo sé tío"

"¡Veneno!" repitió indignado como si con ello lograra una solución. "¡¿Cómo permitiste que ella también se envenenara?!"

Con esto, Iroh creyó que vería refunfuñar a Zuko como era su costumbre, pero en su lugar, se desesperó. Se tapó la cara con sus manos y el anciano pudo ver cómo el tormento lo consumía.

"Soy un estúpido. Sólo sé dañar a las personas que amo." Gimió en silencio haciéndole saber a su tío que ahora lloraba. "Primero tú, luego Mai, ahora ella."

"No creí que sintieras tanto amor por tu novia"

"Katara no es mi novia" dijo secándose los ojos.

"Me refería a Mai" tosió un poco inseguro "Pero veo que quieres demasiado a la maestra agua"

"Le debo mucho"

"Entonces ten cuidado, sobrino. No confundas lealtad con cariño."

Por un momento olvidó su desesperación y el enojo lo invadió ¡Por qué nunca entendía a su tío!

"Ese no es el punto." Gruñó "Necesito un remedio para revertir el veneno"

"El Jade Blanco es más que mortal, de haber permanecido más de tres días en tu cuerpo los hubiera matado. Por lo que me has dicho, Katara los liberó de sus efectos cuando comenzó a curarte. El problema son las secuelas. Aunque para el tiempo que llevan así, es para que hubieran comenzado a tener más complicaciones. Es una grandiosa curandera."

"Lo sé. Por eso necesito encontrar la cura"

Iroh rió. Pero antes de que su sobrino gritara de ira se aclaró la garganta "Descuida, ese jugo que acabas de tomar es la cura. Son bayas Pakui."

"¿Es lo que le diste de beber?"

"¿Creías que era té?"

El asintió, de un momento a otro estaba emocionado "Gracias" iba a levantarse cuando su tío lo tomó de la túnica.

"Me has dado un gran susto, Zuko" El joven lo miró serio. "A cambio pido un día completo para tu viejo tío."

El Señor del Fuego sonrió y luego corrió a la habitación contigua. Ahí estaba Katara, su fiebre había mejorado y seguramente en breve se mejoraría. Vio la vasija llena de agua a su costado. Tomó su pañuelo de entre sus ropas y lo empapó haciendo con él suaves círculos en la frente de la chica.

Afuera su tío sonrió.

_Ahora entiendo por qué mi querida Ursa estaba tan preocupada…_

--

La mañana era soleada. Se talló los ojos antes de levantarse. Recordó la noche pasada y todo el trago amargo. Hizo memoria pero por más concentración no recordó como llegó a ese lugar. Un lugar bastante desconocido. Se alarmó.

Miró su alrededor. Una bandeja con una taza de porcelana, parecía jugo de fresas o algo parecido. Decidió no tomarlo, sintiendo algo de desconfianza. Levantó el torso acomodándose en las almohadas. Reconoció en su regazo un detalle hermoso. Una azucena de fuego.

¡Zuko!

Sonrió ruborizada. Tomando la flor entre sus dedos.

"Mi sobrino se esta duchando" declaró la voz ronca de Iroh.

"Buenos días!" dijo asombrada "General… ¿qué pasó?"

Él pareció ampliar tu sonrisa "No te cohíbas, querida Katara. Ni soy general ni me gustaría que me llamaras así. Recuerdo que me dijiste tío cuando llegaron"

Ella sonrió "Lo siento, es que no recuerdo… me siento algo confundida"

"Zuko te trajo por la noche. Me contó todo." Le acercó el líquido "Bébelo tres veces al día. Es jugo de bayas de Pakui. Excelente remedio contra el Jade Blanco"

"Esto es una maravilla!!! ¿Zuko ya lo tomó?"

"Sí." Interrumpió Zuko apareciendo en la habitación. Llevaba unos pantalones verdes, el torso descubierto y una toalla en los hombros debajo del cabello. Aún se tallaba para secarse el cabello "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Por primera vez Katara no se ruborizó al verlo. Esquivó la mirada. No olvidó su último encuentro "Bien, gracias."

"Iré a abrir la tienda." Se disculpó Iroh secamente.

"¿Katara?"

"¿Bebiste tu jugo?"

Él frunció el ceño antes de sentarse en la cama a su lado. "No te imaginas el agradecimiento que tengo hacia ti, Katara." Ella no lo veía así que intentó tomarla del mentón. Ella se resistió "Bien. No me veas si es lo que quieres, pero aún así hablaré. Estoy en deuda contigo por muchas cosas y aprecio cada una de tus acciones, cada palabra que dices la tomo en cuenta y te has convertido en alguien importante para mí, demasiado." Suspiró antes de decir lo que tenía que decir, era difícil "Pero no soporto que me trates así. No tienes que ser maternal conmigo. A pesar de que lo aprecio no creo que esto funcione así. Soy tu amigo, confía en mí, no lleves esa carga contigo. No tienes que complacerme ni ayudarme en todo."

Katara lo miró sorprendida. "¿Crees que hago esto por que tengo algún complejo? ¿Has hablado con Toph?"

El negó "No. No es algo que tú hagas a propósito. Eres demasiado buena" sonrió "Pero te pido que no me trates así. Te pido que también me dejes ayudarte"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ayer me dijiste que no quieres necesitarme."

"No es lo que piensas, Zuko"

"¿Entonces qué es? No te cierres a mí, Katara. Puedes confiar en mí. No me conviertas en una carga para ti"

"No eres ninguna carga"

"Entonces no me hagas sentir una. Todo el tiempo me cuidas, me ayudas, me das cosas incondicionalmente y a mi no me dejas ayudarte. Así era mi mamá cuando yo era un niño."

Ella reflexionó un momento. Luego sonrió "Perdóname… tal vez tengas razón" finalmente confesó. Él sonrió "Por cierto, gracias por la flor"

Zuko miró su regazo. Seguro fue su tío, pero no pudo desengañar a la chica, tampoco quiso mentirle así que no respondió. La vio a los ojos, y luego sin más la abrazó.

Fue un abrazo suave, nada cargado de sentimientos. Sólo un instante. Acarició su espalda, luego su brazo. Se apartó tocando su barbilla. Miró sus labios y ella enrojeció furiosa.

"El rojo te queda bien" bromeó confidente.

Ella se odió por sentir mariposas en el estómago al oír esa voz tan deliciosa. Cerró los ojos intentando reprimir las ganas de besarlo. Esperaría a que él se alejara para abrir los ojos.

Pero cuando los abrió fue por la sorpresa de sentir un beso. Perfecto como los tres anteriores en el baile. Suaves y electrizantes al mismo tiempo. Rodeó su cuello atrayéndolo más si es que eso era posible. Él la presionó contra las almohadas. No podía soltarla, besarla era su única preocupación.

Sentir sus dedos acariciando su cicatriz lo volvieron loco, no le molestó en lo absoluto, por el contrario profundizaron el contacto. Entonces la rodeó por la cintura y la voz de Iroh interrumpió la escena.

"No creo que esa sea la mejor forma de tratar a la señorita Mai, sobrino."

Katara sintió como aquella vez en que Paku la venció. "¡Tío! Yo—nosotros no--"

Iroh suspiró "No. No es de mi incumbencia. Yo sólo venía a decirles que la señorita Suki vino a buscarte" señaló a la morena.

--

Las aguas termales eran relajantes.

Katara agachó su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que el líquido rozara su nariz. Dos redondas rebanadas de fruta fresca reposaban en cada uno de sus ojos y sonrió. Zuko la había besado. Se sentía culpable pero tontamente feliz.

"¿Y qué harás entonces?" Le preguntó Toph untándose un poco de barro en los brazos. "Me refiero a Aang" puntualizó al notar la distracción de su amiga.

"No quiero hablar de eso, Toph"

"Katara sólo queremos ayudarte" Continuó Suki

"Y vaya que lo hicieron! Venir aquí fue una gran idea, Suki"

"Pero queríamos hablar contigo, te fuiste tres semanas y mira cómo regresaste!"

"Si, Katara, qué te hizo chispitas?" Toph se había acercado hasta quitarle los verdes círculos de sus párpados "¿No quieres decirnos?"

Ella suspiró poniéndose de pie dentro del estanque "No hay mucho que contar."

"Pero sí hay algo" insistió Suki metiéndose al agua con ella

"Sí, sí…" fingió lavar su cabello "Por dónde empezar… Bueno… ustedes recuerdan que Zuko y yo enfrentamos a Azula, ¿cierto?" se abrazó los brazos inconscientemente "Bueno, creo que allí firmé una deuda eterna con Zuko… él interceptó un rayo que iba hacia a mí"

Suki la miró con pena "Sí, lo supimos"

"Pero no lo vivieron… él no podía moverse y por un momento creí que…" se le quebró la voz "luego salió el rayo de él y se dirigió al cielo. Fue espantoso"

"Pero ya pasó. Además lo curaste" Toph le dio unas palmaditas a su amiga en la espalda.

"No del todo, quedó su cicatriz"

"No creo que eso le moleste mucho, es decir, no es un lugar visible ni nada" apuntó Suki

"Claro que le importa cómo se ven las cicatrices" dijo llorando "Pero eso no se compara en lo que le duele saber que tiene un hoyo en el pecho por culpa de su hermana y una enorme cicatriz en su ojo por culpa de su padre"

"Tienes que estar mintiendo!!" intentó negar Toph "¿Eso se lo hizo su papá??!"

"¿De verdad…?"

Katara asintió con la cabeza "Su padre lo envió a buscar a Aang, de no hacerlo no podría regresar a su casa nunca. Por eso nos perseguía tanto…" se mordió el labio "Y yo… bueno… cuando estuve con el en las catacumbas del castillo… yo se lo recriminé diciéndole cosas horribles. Pude haber curado su cicatriz, quise hacerlo pero llegó Aang con Iroh…"

"¿Entonces saber su historia te cambió la perspectiva?" dijo Suki

"Lo supe hasta hace dos semanas. Eso sólo aumentó mi culpabilidad…" se talló la frente "El punto es que había recibido un rayo por mí y me sentía en deuda con él. Así que le escribí una carta ofreciéndole mi ayuda, además Iroh comentó que seguramente tendría muchos problemas en la Nación del Fuego"

"Y aceptó tu ayuda"

"Sí, y Aang pareció molesto de tomar esa decisión"

Toph negó con la cabeza "Es un tonto"

"Él no es tu dueño" concluyó Suki "Eres sólo su novia no necesitas preguntarle qué hacer o que no"

"Lo sé, por eso me fui a pesar de su negativa. El problema fue que… bueno hubo más problemas de los esperados en la capital del Fuego y… cuando Aang llegó Zuko y yo ya éramos bastante amigos."

"Eso no se oye nada natural, Katara" dijo Toph "No creo que Aang se cele de una amistad tuya con alguien más. Haru también es tu amigo."

"Bueno es que… pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos haciendo de todo, Zuko me tuvo confianza y decidimos hacer las cosas juntos…" Cerró los ojos "Pero Aang tampoco lo entendió"

"¿Y entonces voló una fábrica por celos?"

"No lo sé, pero me culpó de lo que pasó"

"Eso fue muy irresponsable"

"Eso fue tonto!!"

"Zuko dudó de mí, así que me indigné y fui a curar a todos los enfermos que habían por culpa de la explosión"

"¿Entonces sí hubo heridos?" preguntó Suki al recordar las afirmaciones de Mai.

"Trece personas, era una colonia como en la que estamos en este momento. Fue muy peligroso. Además el río quedó tapado con tanto escombro"

Suki frunció el ceño "Si la gente se entera que el Avatar hizo algo así dejarán de creer en él!"

Katara asintió "No sé cómo pudo!" exclamó frustrada.

Toph pareció enfadada "Ni siquiera lo justifican sus celos porque te guste Zuko!"

Katara enrojeció. "Eso… bueno… yo…"

"Descuida, te conocemos lo suficiente para darnos cuenta. Aunque Sokka no sospecha nada"

"Yo fui quien los descubrió! Tu ritmo cardiaco es muy fácil de leer" dijo victoriosa la bandida ciega "¿Y qué pasó? ¿Cómo te lo dijo chispitas?"

"É-él y yo no somos nada. Él no piensa en mí así"

"Ajá" bufó Toph

"Él tiene a Mai" declaró la morena sin saber qué ganaba con eso.

"Y tu a Aang" dijo Suki "Porque sigues con él, ¿no?"

"No sé que hacer" dijo rendida "Estoy harta de sus niñerías. Creo que no pensé lo suficiente antes de comenzar nuestra relación."

"Bueno, querida." Ironizó Toph "Si no haces algo rápido, las cosas van a empeorar."

"Tienes que ser sincera con Aang"

"Si le digo lo que siento, le hará algo a Zuko, no lo dudo y lo que él menos necesita es un problema más"

"Entonces hazlo bajo la excusa de lo que hizo con la fábrica. Que es bastante grave si me lo preguntas."

"Ella tiene razón, Aang debió pensar en lo que hacía…" Toph alzó su puño.

Katara entristeció. A pesar de todo, no quería enfrentar a Aang.

* * *

**Iroh ahora es cómplice! x333**

**Paciencia que todo se va a aclarar ñ.ñ**

**Gracias por sus grandiosos comentarios!!! **

**.:Mominski:.**


	13. Coincidencia

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de escena_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
XIII. Coincidencia**

* * *

Zuko se soltó el cabello y se ató un mandil a la cintura sintiéndose más que extraño. Era como su vida de refugiado en el Anillo inferior de la ciudad.

Iroh les había dado el remedio, lo mínimo para compensar al viejo hombre era trabajar en su tienda un día entero y platicar con él sinceramente. El problema es que Katara insistió en ayudarlo y ahora no podía hablar con su tío. Necesitaba un consejo urgente, no tenía idea de qué le pasaba. Quería a Mai, no lo dudaba, la conocía desde la infancia y ella lo había querido siempre. Pero Katara… con ella era todo diferente, la quería, incluso la consideraba hermosa pero…

"No debiste aceptar lo que sea que aceptaste a cambio de esto" Mai lo miraba de la cabeza a los pies

Zuko salió de sus pensamientos como un chubazco de agua. "Créeme, era importante"

"Lo que sea, Zuko" le dio un beso en los labios "Yo no me quedaré a presenciar esto. Ty Lee quiere buscarme ropa para el festival, cosa que tampoco me agrada por si lo pensaste"

"Buena suerte" dijo sonriendo "Te veré por la tarde"

Mai salió y Zuko se miró por última vez en el espejo, se veía fatal. Sería un hazmerreír… Escuchó entonces un intercambio de saludos entre su novia y Katara.

Ésta última tocó en la puerta aunque ya estaba abierta "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Hola, ¿lista para preparar té?"

Zuko entonces reparó en lo bien que lucía Katara en ese vestido verde.

"No. Estoy lista para repartirlo. Tú te quedarás en la cocina, ¿o no me dirás que quieres que reconozcan al Señor del Fuego sirviendo té?"

Él sonrió "Eres increíble"

"Es la cuarta vez que me dices esto, harás un récord" sonrió poniéndose su propio mandil.

Cruzaron el pasillo hasta la puerta que conectaba la tienda de té con la casa de Iroh. "Por cierto… te queda bien el verde"

"Y a ti el cabello suelto"

"Bueno, no tanto como el rojo"

Entonces como complaciéndolo, se ruborizó.

--

Sokka y Aang fueron a recibir a Haru y a su padre a la entrada de la ciudad. El joven maestro tierra parecía contento de volver a ver caras conocidas.

"No puedo esperar para que empiece. Veremos peleas de maestros tierra, demostraciones de Tierra Control, incluso dirán la historia de los primeros maestros!!"

Aang asintió sin escuchar lo que le decía.

"Pues yo no entiendo que tiene de especial mover tierra" comentó Sokka "Con mi boomerang tengo mejor precisión!"

Haru sonrió "¿Cómo está Suki?"

"Bien. Esta mañana se fue con las chicas a ponerse bella, y luego fueron de compras, tú sabes, cosas de niñas."

"¿Y cómo está Katara?" preguntó intrigado Haru.

Sokka miró de reojo a Aang "Bien. Hoy ayudará a Iroh a servir en su tienda de té. Me dijo que perdieron una apuesta."

Aang entonces gritó "¿Perdieron? ¿Quiénes?"

"Zuko y Katara"

Aang apretó los puños "Haru, señor, ¿no quieren conocer el mejor té de Ba Sing Se?"

--

"Querido tío." Dijo Katara de una forma extraña en cuanto el dragón del oesta entró en la habitación. Iroh la miró seriamente. "¿Sabías que en el Palacio había muchos espectros?, sobretodo de noche"

Iroh sonrió "Vaya, era hora de que alguien más los viera, pensé que estaba loco"

Zuko los miró sin entender una palabra.

"Así es, y me han contado muchos secretos"

"Tendrás tiempo de contármelos después, querida. Pero ahora sígueme; te daré un uniforme. Zuko, mientras esperas, comienza a llenar las teteras con agua, por favor"

Katara siguió al anciano hasta su habitación.

"La señora Ursa me pide que le pida a usted un nombre para mí"

"¿Sabes lo que esto significa, Katara?"

Ella asintió "No es que lo haya pedido, pero estoy más que dispuesta a ayudar a Zuko"

"Entiendo. Pensaré en tu nombre. Tendrás que saber que en una ciudad tan grande como esta deben existir al menos diez puntos clave del Loto Blanco, si logras encontrar alguno de ellos, puedes mandar algún mensaje a espectro. Recuerda que a partir de ahora no puedes mencionar su verdadero nombre."

--

Zuko comenzaba a impacientarse, había llegado un cliente y Katara aún no salía de vestirse. Estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando la morena apareció con un lindo vestido color azul de varios tonos, se estaba acomodando el delantal.

"En seguida lo atiendo, perdona"

El comensal se había jurado reclamar en cuanto fuera atendido por la larga espera que tuvo que soportar pero al ver a Katara y experimentar la gentileza al atenderlo, borró de su memoria la espera.

"En seguida, se lo traigo."

Iroh sonreía complacido y Zuko releía las recetas una y otra vez.

"Creo que está listo, ¿quieres probar?"

Iroh negó "Sobrino, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que degusté una de tus infusiones, pero la verdad su sabor aún permanece en mis pesadillas"

Zuko torció los labios "¿Katara?"

Ella huyó aterrada con una bandeja y dos tacitas, las sirvió al cliente "Aquí tiene su pedido, y una taza más por la espera, la casa invita. ¿Algo más en lo que lo pueda ayudar?"

"No, gracias" sonrió y Katara devolvió el gesto

"_Ojalá que le guste, por favor, que le guste" _pensó.

"Está un poco fuerte, tal vez un poco de azúcar por favor"

Katara asintió y entonces recordó. Entró a la cocina y agregó a la tetera una cucharada de miel real "Veamos qué tal resulta"

Zuko suspiró.

El cliente pareció satisfecho con el sabor y pidió una taza más. Justamente cuando Katara regresaba con la orden, vio entrar a su hermano con Haru, su padre y Aang.

--

Ty Lee dio tres maromas antes de sentarse en la banca de espera. "¿Qué tanto haces, Mai. Ya sal!"

Suki ayudaba a Toph a elegir algo adecuado para la noche, era un poco difícil porque la niña quería algo que la hiciera ver genial pero linda. Algo que fuera a su estilo pero elegante. Suspiró por tercera vez cuando la chica preguntaba por el color "No, tampoco es verde"

Se cruzó de brazos "Entonces vayamos a otra tienda!" bufó enojada

"Si me permite sugerir, señorita. Tal vez le interese este modelo"

Suki sonrió "Es perfecto, Toph, confía en mí"

Ella sonrió de lado "Confiaré en ti. ¿Puedo probármelo?"

En ese momento Mai salía luciendo un vestido rojo que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas con una faja negra y unas zapatillas a tono. Era un vestido con cuello alto pero mangas cortas.

"Te ves muy linda" dijo Ty Lee acortando la distancia para abrazarla "Será perfecto para volver loco a Zuko, bueno, falta el peinado"

Mai suspiró y se metió de nuevo al vestidor, Toph se metió al suyo y pronto modeló su ropa "Increíble!"

Toph sabía que no mentía y sonrió "¿Digno de la bandida ciega?"

"Por supuesto, es único" dijo Ty Lee con cariño

"Y luce bastante elegante también" agregó Suki

"Me lo llevo"

--

"Haru!" Katara no evitó acercarse hasta abrazarlo "Tiene mucho tiempo que no te veía! Es bueno ver que decidiste quitarte el bigote, te hacía ver más grande"

Él se encogió de hombros "Me da gusto verte, Katara. Te ves bien"

Ella sonrió "Les traeré el té de la casa"

Katara corrió a la cocina y con su agua control le robó a Zuko casi todo el contenido de una tetera. Luego lo repartió en cuatro tazas y las llevó en una bandeja.

"Si no les gusta, yo pagaré su cuenta" se atrevió.

Sokka arqueó una ceja "No te conocía ese lado arrogante, hermanita"

Ella sonrió "Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí, _hermanito_"

Bebieron su té, todos parecieron satisfechos pero Aang no dijo nada.

"¿Y por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Haru

"Porque perdí una apuesta con mi tío Iroh"

"Iroh no es tu tío!" retó Aang "Es el de Zuko"

"¿Acaso ustedes dos…?" preguntó Haru confundido "Creía que estabas con Aang"

Katara sonrió "Con ninguno de los dos, de hecho. Estoy soltera"

Un segundo después se escuchó el ruido de porcelana quebrándose en el piso.

--

Las chicas caminaban tranquilamente con muchas bolsas de papel en las manos, luego Ty Lee observó un cartel pegado en la pared de una tienda "Miren! Durante esta semana se ha estado exhibiendo una obra muy famosa!" Leyó la información en silencio "Hoy todavía hay funciones. Se las recomiendo muchísimo. ¿Creen que los chicos quieran ir?"

Toph se rascó la cabeza "¿De qué trata?"

"Es una historia de amor"

Suki pareció animarse "Podríamos convencerlos"

"Pero si hoy es el último día, seguro ya no hay entradas" señaló Mai con desgano "Además seguro es una obra aburrida"

"No, Mai. Te encantará." Dijo Ty Lee arrancando el papel con gracia "Se lo llevaremos a Aang, seguro nos harán un espacio si el Avatar asiste"

"Sería buena idea, la última obra a la que fuimos fue bastante interesante!" Dijo Toph

"¿Ah sí?" se interesó Mai

"Yo era parte del show, la interpretación de la bandida ciega fue espectacular y la personificación de Zuko fue excelente!"

Mai alzó una ceja "¿Cómo?"

"Sí, lo pusieron menos gruñón y más cariñoso. Después pasé una semana entera burlándome de él"

Ty Lee tomó a Suki y a Mai por los brazos "Andando chicas, tenemos mucho que planear." Suki tomó a Toph de la mano y la guió.

--

Katara se negó a responder cualquier pregunta que Aang hiciera al aire. Ni siquiera volteaba a verlo.

"_Sólo está enojada"_ pensó _"Esperaré a que termine su trabajo para poder hablar con ella"_

Zuko por su parte había memorizado las cantidades exactas para crear un té delicioso, la miel de Katara le habían dado el toque que su horroroso té necesitaba para saber bien.

Iroh había aprovechado no tener que atender la cocina para gozar de un juego de Pai Sho con el general Ping.

El trabajo pareció eterno, de tanta gente, casi había olvidado tomar su jugo de bayas Pakui, pero Zuko y ella parecían tener mejoras en su estado de salud, de hecho, la comida ya no les provocaba tanto malestar.

El problema era conseguir más bayas. No era temporada y Iroh lo había dejado en claro, tardarían días en conseguirlas. Días que permanecerían en Ba Sing Se.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Zuko una vez que coincidieron en la cocina.

"Bien, gracias" sonrió

"No tienes que hacerlo. Yo podría trabajar dos días y así tú no tendrías que venir…"

"Ambos estamos tomando ese jugo, ambos pagaremos su precio"

Él retiró un mechón de cabello y lo atoró detrás de su oreja "Mi tío te explota"

Ella tembló casi tirando las tazas que llevaba "Será mejor que vaya antes de que me despida por clientes reclamando"

--

Zuko esperaba a Katara sentado en una de las mesas, ahora llevaba su clásico uniforme negro y su cabello recogido. Ella por fin salió de la casa de Iroh.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" preguntó la chica

"No soy un cliente, Katara"

Ella enrojeció "No lo digo por eso! Es sólo que no has comido nada.." Zuko la miró seriamente. Ella recordó su última plática. "Lo siento."

"Descuida. Espera aquí" Él se levantó

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Regreso en unos minutos"

La chica esperó sin saber qué hacer, pensó en la conversación que tenía pendiente con Aang. Había dicho estar soltera pero nunca había dejado nada claro.

Zuko entonces regresó con una bandeja llena de bocadillos "Ahora me toca a mí."

--

Aún estaban terminando su merienda cuando llegó su grupo de amigos. Ty Lee había dicho a cerca de la obra y de los permisos que pidieron para conseguir nueve boletos extras.

Katara ahora estaba mirándose al espejo. Ella no había ido de compras ni se había arreglado el cabello. Pero aún tenía varios vestidos sin estrenar que Ursa le había dado. Miró a su alrededor: Ty Lee con una bata arreglando el cabello de Mai, Suki vistiendo a Toph y ésta recogiéndose el cabello.

Suspiró. Por el momento no había nadie que se ocupara de ella. Usó agua control con algo de aceite y lo aplicó a su cabello, no lucía tan mal. Luego se puso su vestido y se sentó frente al espejo para utilizar las pinturas.

--

Sokka no dejó de alabar la belleza de su novia en todo el trayecto, luego se había encargado de tratarla como una diosa al entrar al teatro, llevó bocadillos y quiso que todo fuera perfecto. Ella lo supo agradecer.

La obra había iniciado.

"Hace mucho tiempo, las cuatro naciones entraron en guerra" decía una voz en la oscuridad "Mujeres y niños fueron dejados a la merced de las invasiones cuando sus hombres partían a la batalla"

Desde su asiento Sokka tragó saliva, los efectos de la obra eran bastante reales, bruma espesa, acústica perfecta.

"Un joven de la Tribu del Agua del Polo Norte intentaba persuadir a su madre de ir a la guerra, pero ella intentó retenerlo tanto como le fuera posible. No quería dejar indefensa su ciudad ni exponerlo a los daños de la guerra. Pasaron los días y hubo una invasión. Como era de esperarse, el joven Nanoka trató de retener a los intrusos, pero en su inútil esfuerzo, los soldados del Reino Tierra raptaron a su madre"

Sokka sintió un ligero temblor junto a él y notó en lo frágil que parecía su hermana. No era el único en pensar que la obra era bastante convincente.

'No descansaré hasta encontrarla' el actor de Nanoka actuaba tan bien que se le estremecieron los brazos.

"El joven emprendió el viaje solo" continuó la narradora al compás de los efectos especiales "Pasó por lluvia, hambre y sol. Pero logró encallar en la Nación del Fuego. No era territorio enemigo, pero tampoco se había concretado la alianza entre los pueblos, fue tan hábil como pudo y sobrevivió lo suficiente para zarpar nuevamente en dirección al Reino Tierra"

"¿Qué hay de los nómadas?" preguntó Suki por lo bajo

"No tengo idea!"

"Nanoka viajó varias semanas sin consuelo alguno. Los días parecían menos alentadores conforme el tiempo avanzaba. Así, llegó al pueblo de Yuna. Estaba tan débil que no pudo ni siquiera moverse. Una joven lo encontró y lo llevó a su casa, su nombre era Lynn. Ella curó sus lesiones y cuidó de él hasta que se hubo recuperado por completo. Cuando pudo moverse utilizó su Agua Control y congeló todo lo que pudo en la aldea e invocó tormentas que inundaron las cosechas. Luego se marchó"

"¡Cómo pudo traicionarla si lo ayudó tanto!" chilló Katara por lo bajo sin pensar en la reacción de cierta persona.

Sokka notó como Katara se abrazaba los brazos

"¡Cálmate, es sólo una actuación!"

"Shhhh!!!"

El moreno regresó su atención a la obra.

"Pasó el tiempo y Nanoka encontró a su madre. Había muerto. No a manos de Maestros Tierra sino a falta de medicina. Ella había sido liberada y se había refugiado en una pequeña aldea del Reino. La misma que él había destruido"

"¡Qué triste!" se quejó Suki y Sokka frotó sus brazos cariñosamente.

"Horrorizado, decidió enmendar su error y reconstruir la aldea piedra por piedra. Pero por más que se esforzaba, jamás recuperó la confianza de Lynn. Ella lo despreciaba y recriminaba cada vez que intentaba acercarse: 'Me enamoré de ti y cuidé de ti cada minuto que lo necesitaste, permanecí a tu lado día y noche y tú jamás agradeciste. Soporté tus insultos contra mi nación justificando tu odio con el dolor de perder a tu madre. Finalmente destruiste mi aldea…'. Devastado, Nanoka trató de quitarse la vida. Había traicionado a la persona que amaba y perdido a su madre por su negligencia. Nada más quedaba para él. Decidió triturar hojas de comino azul e ingerirlas. Pero antes de morir, Lynn llegó a su lado. Lo relajó sobre su regazo y lo consoló hasta el último aliento de vida 'Fui un tonto por no responder a tu cariño, quizás en otro tiempo y en otra vida hubiéramos podido estar juntos'. Lynn lloró amargamente sobre el cuerpo de su amado y bebió de la misma infusión. Si su orgullo no hubiera opacado sus sentimientos, hubiera podido ser feliz. Cuando los hombres de la aldea hallaron su cuerpo, ella estaba acomodada en su pecho con lágrimas en los ojos. Y así la historia se contó de pueblo en pueblo, causando tal conmoción que fue enviada una petición al Palacio de terminar con la guerra. Se dice que el rey se enterneció tanto que aceptó finalmente firmar la alianza con las otras naciones."

Sokka hizo una mueca, había sentido el final algo forzado pero aún así aplaudió.

--

Zuko salió de la sala intranquilo, algo en la obra le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Mai a su lado hablaba de lo aburrida y falsa que era la historia mientras Ty Lee se limpiaba las lágrimas sonriente.

"Les dije que era una obra excelente!"

Aang estaba cruzado de brazos enojado y sin decir nada porque Katara no se había sentado con él ni dirigido la palabra en todo el día. Suki estaba siendo abrazada por Sokka y Toph se iba limpiando la nariz. Sólo Haru respondió.

"La verdad es que no esperé que tuviera tan buen escenario"

"Sí. Había al menos veinte personas trabajando en los efectos" dijo Toph con los brazos en su cabeza "La historia era una completa tragedia"

Katara clavaba su mirada en el camino sin decir nada, estaba casi segura de que sólo a ella le había afectado tanto aquella historia. Zuko la miró de reojo y se preocupó.

"Bueno, es bastante tarde, mañana la inauguración comienza a las doce. Estén todos listos" señaló.

--

Katara daba de vueltas entre su cama. En sus sueños ella cuidaba de Nanoka y curaba sus heridas de guerra, todas eran quemaduras. Sonreía al verlo dormir y de pronto acariciaba su mejilla cicatrizada. Luego abría los ojos y se perdía en esa mirada dorada. Sus labios eran muy tentadores, se acercó a ellos y sintió los suaves labios del chico sobre ella.

Katara despertó. Había soñado con Zuko otra vez. Miró a Suki tranquilamente dormida, sintió celos de ella por estar con el chico que quería. Apretó los ojos intentando pensar qué hacer. Rodó de un lado a otro y no conseguía dormir. Se asomó por la ventana, la luna casi desaparecía, era muy temprano. Se visitó.

Salió de la habitación y luego de la casa, todo estaba bastante oscuro pero sabía que en el anillo superior de la ciudad nunca había peligro. Pensó en las palabras de Iroh, en algún lugar estaría una de las diez mensajerías. El palacio seguramente, pero no podía entrar allí, escuelas, hospitales, mercados, tesorerías, pensó en todos los lugares que habría visitado en su última estancia.

Siguió caminando en busca de inspiración cuando notó un ave blanca volar hasta el tejado de una antigua casa. _"Extraño"_ pensó. Se acercó a ella, admiró su fachada de piedra, su reja de acero y pudo divisar en el suelo una perfecta flor de loto tallada. Era diminuta. Miró a su alrededor. Todo desierto.

Sacó agua de su cantimplora y rellenó el hueco con ella, luego la congeló. De inmediato escuchó un crujido y se puso en guardia. Tocó cuidadosamente la reja y ésta cedió. La abrió por completo y dos flamas se encendieron en dos antorchas. Divisó un pasillo con cuatro habitaciones. No había escaleras así que todo era simple, tenía que entrar en algún cuarto y descubrir cómo llegar a la torre.

Iba a abrir una por una cuando reflexionó.

"No podría ser tan fácil" observó entonces una insignia arriba de cada pared. Reconoció en todas los signos de las cuatro naciones. Miró el techo y observó una pintura del Avatar Kyoshi. Cuatro naciones, cuatro puertas, cuatro controles.

"Bien. Aquí vamos" Katara lanzó un látigo de agua que golpeó la insignia del Agua Control, luego congeló el agua alrededor de ella. La puerta se abrió. La habitación no tenía piso. Ella creó uno con hielo. Estaba todo muy oscuro.

Se enrolló en aros de agua y poco a poco comenzó a subir. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido. Escuchó el ruido de las aves cada vez más cerca. Pero antes de lograrlo, observó una reja. Buscó con sus dedos algún ladrillo suelto. Un se sumió al contacto y los barrotes de acero se removieron. Trepó hasta la superficie y encontró la torre, ligeramente la luz del alumbrado público se coló por una pequeña abertura. Seguramente la salida de las aves.

Creó una esfera de agua y comenzó a girarla en su palma, un ave se acercó a ella. Ursa tenía razón los maestros llamaban a sus aves con algo de control. Se sacó un pergamino de la faja. Y aterrada pensó que no lleva con qué escribir. Luego divisó que la torre tenía pergaminos y tinteros a su disposición. Suspiró.

Iroh no le había dado un nombre aún pero posiblemente Ursa no entendería su mensaje con claridad así que pensó en seudónimos para Zuko y para ella, también pensó en como enmascarar su misión y sus logros.

Sonrió y comenzó a escribir

--

Ursa terminó de comparar las listas que Zuko le había dado con la información que buscó por las mensajerías comunes. Había al menos diez órdenes que Zuko no había dado. Frunció el entrecejo, Katara aún no le mandaba ninguna carta con noticia alguna. No podía recurrir a Iroh por falta de tiempo. Algo estaba a punto de pasar en la Nación del Fuego y tenía que saberlo.

Se recogió el cabello, cubrió su rostro con telas negras y cubrió su cuerpo con una toga gris. Su instinto no mentía y a pesar de sus intentos por encontrar otro motivo, sólo podía explicarse la situación con una palabra "Azula".

--

No terminaba de llegar a casa cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se asustó por un momento, pero reconoció a Zuko por la mirilla y sonrió.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Te vi pasar"

Ella lo tomó de las muñecas y lo empujó hasta que ambos quedaron fuera del umbral. "Vayamos a otro sitio"

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles manteniendo una conversación por lo bajo "Ayer le expliqué a mi tío lo de los manuales, dijo que hoy nos vería para platicar. Pero aún es muy temprano"

"¿Tampoco pudiste dormir?" preguntó de repente.

"La obra…"

"Oh. Entiendo."

"Si…" dijo nervioso

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

"¿Crees qué…?" dijeron al mismo tiempo

"¿Qué?" preguntó Katara

"¿Crees que me parezco a él?"

Ella asintió en silencio "¿Crees que actué como Lynn?"

El negó "No, ella fue menos hiriente" bromeó.

Katara sonrió tristemente "Lo siento"

"No. Yo lo siento"

Ella suspiró "Vamos, Zuko. Debemos dejar eso atrás" sonrió "Tenemos muchas cosas aún que hacer, no hay tiempo de arrepentimientos"

El sonrió "Tenemos un par de minutos antes del amanecer. ¿Se te ocurre algo?"

"Ni hay luna ni hay sol, ¿qué tal un duelo? Sería justo" dijo señalando un campo de entrenamiento.

--

"Es tiempo, general" dijo tocando los barrotes de la celda.

El hombre usó una llave y Azula quedó en libertad

"He mandado la orden, su Alteza"

"Bien. Tenemos poco tiempo" dijo sonriendo "¿Están todos presentes?"

"Sí, en breve iniciaremos la alarma en las escuelas"

"¿Qué hay de los extranjeros?"

"Se han capturado 25 personas del Reino Tierra, siete del Polo Norte y no tenemos registros de nadie del Polo Sur"

"No creo que los haya" dijo indiferente "Asegúrense de aislar a los maestros" Ambos salieron por fin de la prisión y Azula observó las tierras a sus pies "Ya era hora"

Oculta entre las sombras Ursa palideció.

* * *

**Y entonces corro a esconderme de las llamas azules!!!**

**por si no se entiende el título del capítulo me refería a la coincidencia de nuestros protagonistas con los protagonistas de la obra de teatro je.**

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**Las cosas se ponen interesantes**

**Por favor dejen review, me encanta saber que opinan!!**

**.:Mominski:.**


	14. Despedida

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de escena_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
XIV. Despedida

* * *

**

Llamas rojas, fuentes azules. Chispas y hielo. Katra sudaba, Zuko respiraba con dificultad. Sus miradas se conectaron.

Ella se lanzó hacia él con una rampa de hielo y al caer en tierra, lo cristalizó en dagas, Zuko creó una explosión y el vapor salió disparado. Entonces él dio una patada de fuego que alcanzo cinco metros de altura. Katara se envolvió en agua justo antes de que ésta se evaporara.

Cayó al suelo con los pies firmes en la tierra. Zuko lanzaba múltiples puños de fuego y ella no sólo los esquivaba sino que los congelaba para evitar quemaduras en la arena.

"Veo que has mejorado" dijo Zuko complacido

"¿De qué hablas? Aún no hemos terminado"

"Olvídalo, ya no tienes agua"

Ella giró sobre sus talones y creó círculos con sus brazos, de la nada se materializó una esfera de agua "La mañana es fresca"

Su ojo sano se alarmó al ver desaparecer el rocío de la mañana sobre los instrumentos de práctica "¿Cómo haces eso?"

Ella no respondió más que con un látigo de agua que le asestó un golpe en las piernas, él flanqueó pero se balanceó sobre una mano y creó un torrente de fuego con sus piernas. La llamarada fue tan fuerte que Katara no pudo esquivarla.

Cubrió su cara, pero en ese momento vio como Zuko rompía su propio fuego con las manos "Hemos terminado"

Katara lo empujó "Me humillaste"

"Salió el sol, fue todo"

Katara miró al cielo y luego a los incrédulos maestros tierra que los observaban fijamente.

--

Iroh meditó por unos momentos después de cerrar el manual blanco.

"¿Y bien?"

"Coincido contigo, Zuko" dijo con voz gruesa "Esto es grave. Necesitarás decírselo al Avatar y llevar contigo refuerzos. La ciudad no es segura."

"Pero Aang se ha comportado tan irresponsable!" se quejó Katara

"Es cierto, pero es el Avatar. Es su deber."

Zuko se llevó el puño al mentón "Necesitamos un plan. Si alarmamos a la gente y estos documentos son borrados sólo causaremos más problemas y le daremos a estas persona más posibilidades de tomar el trono"

"Buen punto" consintió la chica "Sería bueno crear un plan de contingencia, explicando a las guerreras Kyoshi, los capitanes de la tribu del agua y al padre de Teo"

Zuko asintió "En cuanto veamos problemas, te enviaremos el mensaje de que avancen las tropas a la capital, sino, nadie tendría por qué saberlo"

Iroh sonrió "Me da gusto verlos tan metidos en sus papeles, pero olvidan que toda esta gente no está a su disposición, la inestabilidad de la Nación del Fuego es interna, las otras naciones no pueden interponerse o se creará otra guerra"

"¿Entonces qué debemos hacer?"

"Zuko, debes tener algunos seguidores al menos" Él esquivó la mirada

"No lo creo, tío… soy un pésimo Señor del Fuego"

"Eso no es verdad, Zuko!" chilló Katara "Seguramente alguien está de tu lado. Ellos han sido forzados y tú has intentado mucho acercarte a tu gente."

"Pero el ejército tiene poder sobre la población y por más que quiera yo soy uno y ellos no"

"Yo estoy contigo. Iroh, Sokka y Aang también. Sé que al menos las guerreras Kyoshi ayudarían a la causa porque no son un ejército del Reino"

Iroh meditó "Puede ser. Será mejor que zarpen tan pronto tengan sus medicinas"

Katara miró a Zuko y él sonrió "Mandaré por un barco"

--

Ursa aceleró al paso dentro del castillo, seguramente eran sus últimos momentos en él. Azula estaba libre y ahora supervisaba que todo fuera puesto en práctica. Toda la mañana se habían movilizado tropas. La gente había sido enlistada y todos los niños fueron llevados hacia el refugio principal. Era una locura. Los generales ejecutaban sus órdenes y no respondían preguntas de la gente. Nadie entendía por qué no se mostraba el Señor del Fuego como lo había hecho en otras situaciones.

La mujer entró en los pasajes, tomó el camino hacia la torre, bloqueo la trampilla y entró a buscar su ave. Tomó pergamino y pincel. Pero antes de colocar cualquier destinatario, entró un ave blanca.

_Espectro:_

_Chispitas está mejor. El tío nos dio su receta secreta de té pero falta un ingrediente. Regresaremos en tres días más._

_La Dama Blanca_

Ursa arrugó el papel desesperada

_Dama Blanca:_

_Nada de tres días. Regresen de inmediato. No hay tiempo que perder, todo arde en llamas enemigas. Manuales en operación. Miedo y desesperación. Refuerzos requeridos. _

Acercó su mano llena de semillas de loto, sólo un ave se acercó. "Esa es mi chica. Por favor lleva mi mensaje."

--

Por petición de los anfitriones, Zuko, Aang, Katara y Toph fueron convocados al palacio a la hora de la comida. Habían sido invitados a participar en un baile en honor a la paz entre las naciones.

"Estarán invitados todo el que quiera participar, pero ustedes serían invitados de honor, representantes de las cuatro naciones. La señorita Bei Fong ha demostrado ser la mejor maestra tierra sobre el reino sin mencionar que es la única maestra metal. La maestra Katara ha superado en habilidad, sabiduría y rapidez a los mejores eruditos de agua control. Lord Zuko fue propuesto por el general Iroh por su habilidad con el trueno y su gran capacidad en el fuego control. Finalmente, Avatar Aang, eres el único en este mundo en controlar el aire control. Han sido escogidos entre los mejores."

Los cuatro ofrecieron una reverencia y fueron llevados a diferentes habitaciones para ser asistidos en su vestimenta.

Antes de separarse, Katara dobló los dedos de Zuko alrededor de un frasco lleno de jugo de Pakui. Aang no vio el contenido pero si notó el contacto entre sus manos. Toph se ruborizó pensando en la situación de Aang.

--

En la Nación del Fuego la gente se mostraba preocupada por los movimientos que se estaban realizando. Las familias de los generales fueron divididas en un bunker diferente y eso las ponía nerviosas.

Azula permanecía sentada en el trono con una sonrisa triunfante. "Interceptamos esta nota, Alteza"

La hija de Ozai leyó su contenido, era una simple carta tratada de mandar desde las celdas de la prisión donde ella misma había permanecido los últimos meses. "Parece que hay quienes no entienden lo que es lealtad" torció la boca "Quiero que vigilen los cielos, ni un ave mensajera saldrá o entrará sin mi permiso. Y todo movimiento tendrá que ser reportado"

El guardia asintió.

--

Aang se encontraba discutiendo con Zuko en una sala de espera. Ambos llevaban trajes similares, increíblemente lujosos pero con colores diferentes, Zuko en tonos marrones y Aang en tonos amarillos.

"No tienes derecho a decir una palabra más" decía el pelinegro ignorando su enojo en aumento.

Aang frunció el ceño, a este paso odiaría a Zuko "¡Cómo puedes! ¡¿Olvidas que fue tu culpa que haya cambiado tanto?!"

"No pretendo hablar contigo" dijo indignado "Jamás te perdonaré lo que nos hiciste, en especial a Katara."

"¡Tú no eres ningún santo, Zuko! Olvidas tus errores en esta misma ciudad? ¿La vez que contrataste a Jun? ¿La vez en que— ?"

"No. No lo he olvidado, pero he intentado redimirme en cada asunto."

"¡Oh claro!" ironizó "Coqueteas con Katara sólo para que te perdone el que la hayas traicionado antes!"

"Eso es absurdo!" comenzaba a perder la paciencia "Estás diciendo estupideces!"

"¿Entonces por qué te sigue tanto? ¿por qué la obligas a estar tanto tiempo juntos?"

"Ella es lo suficientemente madura para tomar sus propias decisiones, nadie la ha obligado a nada nunca. Oh!" fingió preocupación "Espera, creo que un monje la obligó a permanecer aquí escuchando interminables juntas sin que ella tuviera opinión" Aang enfureció sus ojos "O peor aún, a vestirse de embarazada para pretender ser su verdadera madre"

"Ella no es mi madre!"

"Pero te trata como tal" salieron chispas de sus dedos "¿Qué no lo notas?!"

Aang se levantó "Ella me ama"

Zuko también se levantó siendo al menos una cabeza más alto que él, pero lejos de decirle algo, se retiró en dirección de una hermosa joven que salía de su habitación.

"Te ves—"

"Déjanos, Zuko"

Ambos chicos la miraron con temor, no sólo había escuchado todo sino que estaba dispuesta a terminar con eso.

--

"Eres imposible!" terminó gritando Katara

"No, Katara. Yo sólo trato de entenderte"

"¿Entenderme?!" Se llevó las manos a su frente con desesperación "Si realmente me entendieras no estarías así y jamás, jamás, me hubiera incriminado de lo que tú le hiciste a esa fábrica. ¿Viste al menos las fracturas y la sangre de esas personas?!No, no lo hiciste!" Su maquillaje se arruinó con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, la pintura comenzó a arderle "Dices que me amas, pero sólo me lastimas una y otra vez. Te enojas y huyes, te encelas y me reprochas puras cosas que no tienen sentido!"

Aang gritó "Antes odiabas a la Nación del Fuego, ahora la salvas de su destrucción abandonando a tu propia gente!"

"Jamás le he dado la espalda a las personas que me necesitan, y tú Aang, no me necesitas, sólo estás encaprichado y estoy harta de tus arranques de protestas!"

"Entonces niega que sientes algo por Zuko!!!"

Katara abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sólo por el reproche de Aang sino de presenciar a una Toph enojada golpeándolo con su tierra control "No eres el dueño de Katara"

El chico había soltado un par de lágrimas "¿Entonces es cierto?"

Katara se volteó esquivando su mirada "Esto se acabó, Aang. Para siempre."

--

Iroh le dio una tercera taza de té, le sorprendía que Zuko estuviera tan intranquilo pero más aún que aceptara sin reproches su té y lo bebiera hasta el fondo.

"Pareces más alarmado por una chica que por la capital, querido sobrino"

"¿Qué?"

Iroh rió "Que estás enamorado mi querido Zuko" le dio unas palmadas en la espalda "No me sorprende que el Avatar esté tan celoso viendo tu intimidad con Katara. Pareces confiar en ella más de lo que alguna vez confiaste en mi querida Ursa"

Zuko se paralizó "Tío. Espero que estés bromeando"

El negó aún con una suave sonrisa "El destino es algo curioso de verdad, un día estás—"

"Tío, por favor. No es momento para esas cosas."

"Bueno, Zuko, sólo quiero decir que si tanto te preocupa Katara, ¿qué haces con Mai?"

Zuko se enrojeció hasta la oreja cicatrizada. "Mai me quiere y ha estado conmigo siempre"

"Me temo que confundes lealtad con amor. La constancia de la señorita Mai puede que te haya dado confianza, pero al verte con Katara leo en tus ojos algo más que esperanza: alegría."

Zuko quedó en silencio "Tú qué me…. ¿Tío?" al voltear Iroh había desaparecido; desde lo lejos escuchó su voz.

"Bienvenidos al Dragón de Jazmín. Nuestras especialidades son…"

Zuko se golpeó la frente, justo cuando más lo necesitaba había huido de él.

--

La música no se hizo esperar pero a pesar de ser un baile, nadie parecía poner un pie en la pista.

Mai se miraba las uñas aburrida entre el parloteo de Ty Lee con Haru. Entonces sintió la mano de Zuko en su espalda. Al mirarlo le extendía su mano "¿Bromeas, cierto?" dijo ella secamente "Odio los bailes"

Zuko sonrió y la soltó "Lo siento, pensé que te gustaría intentarlo"

Mai suspiró "Tengo cuatro pies izquierdos"

Sokka tomó entonces a Suki de la cintura y sin preguntarle la giró como trompo hasta la explanada. "¿Ves?, eso es a lo que me refiero."

Haru pareció animarse pero no pareció muy convencido de bailar con una chica que caminaba con las manos.

Todos estaban dispersos en conversaciones diferentes cuando entró Katara. Hasta ese momento, Zuko reparó en lo familiar que le parecía su cabello. Lo había acomodado como en el baile anterior. Realmente lucía un vestido muy lindo pero su expresión arruinaba todo, parecía deshecha; a pesar del maquillaje restaurado sus ojos lucían tristes.

"Creí que te lastimaba usar ese peinado" intentó alegrarla Zuko.

Katara sonrió tristemente "No importa"

Haru notó también el semblante de Katara y se acercó a ella "¿No quieres bailar? Pareces necesitar algo de alegría"

Ella intentó sonreír ampliamente "De acuerdo"

Ty Lee echó chispas por los ojos y torció la boca. Zuko insistió a Mai: "¿Segura que no quieres bailar?"

"No, Zuko. Segura" dijo antipática.

"Yo sí quiero!" interrumpió su rosa amiga.

Zuko se sorprendió y Mai rodó los ojos "Ah… ¿de… acuerdo?"

Sin esperar respuesta de su mejor amiga, Ty Lee tomó a Zuko de los brazos y lo guió a la pista, allí comenzaron un baile bastante disparejo porque ambos sólo miraban a otra pareja bailando.

--

"¿Estás bien?"

"Aang y yo terminamos"

Desde siempre, Katara pensó que Haru era un chico cuerdo y bastante razonable, no le había costado entablar serias conversaciones con él y esta no era la excepción.

"Lo siento"

"Está bien. De todos modos nuestra relación estaba muriendo desde hace unas semanas"

"Cierto! En la tienda de té dijiste estar soltera"

"Bueno ahora sí lo estoy." Sonrió mirando de reojo a Aang que estaba sentado en una de las mesas con la mirada perdida. A su alrededor varias parejas habían comenzado a bailar.

"Descuida, estará bien" dijo Haru con una sonrisa "No hay mal que por bien no venga. Aang lo superará"

"Gracias"

De pronto, Zuko le dio una pirueta a su amiga y ella se soltó de su agarre perdiendo aparentemente su trayecto. Haru sólo pudo soltar a Katara para atrapar a la chica y evitar que cayera. "¿Estás bien?"

Ella sonrió "Creo que Zuko me soltó"

Él lo miró reprobatoriamente. Zuko se incomodó "Lo siento, Ty Lee"

"No te preocupes, creo que Haru bailará mejor conmigo. Tu aura y la mía son un poco disparejas"

"Por mí no hay problema" coincidió Katara "De todos modos yo ya me iba a sentar"

"¿No se supone que los anfitriones deben poner el ejemplo?" sonrió Zuko "Baila conmigo"

Se derritió al sentir sus dedos entre los suyos y una mano en la cintura. "Dime que no escuchaste"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Dime que no te quedaste a escuchar mi discusión con Aang" Él negó.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Terminamos" Zuko enterneció su mirada. "¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Porque… hubiera querido protegerte" su pulgar acarició el dorso de su mano "Apoyarte porque sé que fue difícil. La idea de quemarlo me regresa a la cabeza" sonrió suplicante.

"Toph salió al rescate" miró hacia otro lado del salón "Parece que yo sola no puedo ni arreglar mis problemas"

Él contuvo las ganas de abrazarla fuertemente y consolarla. Decirle lo mucho que la admiraba y de lo mucho que se sentía culpable.

"El tiempo lo aliviará. Además encontrará a alguna chica de su edad que piense como él y busque las mismas cosas."

"Soy casi tres años mayor que él"

"Y yo soy casi dos años mayor que tú" Negó con la cabeza "Y aún así no sé como tratar a mi novia. Aang ni siquiera sabe escucharte, es natural, es un niño."

Ella suspiró "No creo que sea bueno que estemos bailando" dijo intentando soltar su hombro, pero su mano pareció muy pesada.

"Será como tú quieras" soltó su cintura para tocar su mentón. "Ánimo"

Katara siguió su camino hasta una mesa vacía odiándose por sentirse en las nubes gracias a Zuko mientras él buscaba a Mai no con mucho esmero.

--

Llegó la noche y los invitados comenzaban a retirarse, Katara aprovechó el momento para dejar sus hipocresías de lado. No quería sonreírle a la gente sólo por cortesía ni entablar conversaciones absurdas. Sólo quería irse a casa y descansar. Se adelantaría para no tener que soportar la mirada de Aang más tarde.

Salió caminando cubriéndose con su toga por la fresca brisa nocturna. El anillo superior no estaba tan retirado pero hacían falta un par de calles sinuosas antes de entrar a él. Comenzó a sentir que los pies la mataban, esos tontos zapatos tradicionales iban a destrozarle los pies. Se desató el cabello y sintió intensas punzadas en sus sienes. Su cabello ondulado cayó por sus hombros en una cascada.

Faltando una avenida escuchó murmullos extraños, apresuró el paso pero entre más se acercaba más fuerte se escuchaba el ruido. Intentó ignorarlo y caminó derecho hasta su casa.

Al llegar a ella, aventó los zapatos y se quitó el vestido, frustrada revisó sus cajones pero nada que le gustara estaba en ellos, todo era del Reino Tierra. Recordó su maleta y la sacó de debajo de la cama. Ursa le había armado algunos conjuntos y metido en la maleta, algo bueno usaría para dormir.

Grande fue sorpresa al reconocer entre las prendas una túnica blanca con velos traslúcidos que días antes hubiera utilizado en su noche con el espíritu azul. Estaba tan cansada de todo lo relacionado con el festival que no dudó en acomodarse el disfraz y verse al espejo. Ursa lo había entallado y agregado más velos posiblemente para esconder su cabello.

Finalizó con maquillaje y cargó dos cantimploras. Era hora de la Dama Blanca.

--

Durante casi dos horas hizo de todo. Le evitó un asalto a un joven que era amenazado con dagas y punzones. Separó a dos hombres de matarse a golpes por exceso de alcohol en su sangre. Revisó la torre de mensajería y leyó el mensaje de Ursa.

Estaba a punto de cruzar hacia su colonia cuando cinco hombres se cruzaron en su camino. "¿Está perdida señorita?" sonrió uno con malicia.

"Parece que perdió la dirección de su teatro" se burló otro.

De la nada, otros dos hombres se aparecieron a sus espaldas. Calculó sus fuerzas, si alguno de ellos era maestro de algo, estaba perdida. Tranquilamente caminó entre ellos y fue sólo hasta que uno intentó tomarla de la mano que ella torció sus muñecas de una forma peculiar, al instante, el hombre cayó al suelo paralizado.

Una punzada en el estómago.

"_Esto no va bien"_ pensó. Sacó agua de sus cantimploras, sabía que estaban bien escondidas y nadie notaría el agua acumulándose en sus pies. De pronto la neblina se espesó y utilizando agua para elevarse pareció flotar.

Los maleantes se estremecieron y se quedaron inmóviles, no porque Katara hubiera usado sangre control sino por el miedo de haber visto un espíritu. La chica giró en dirección a ellos y levantó sus manos separando pronunciadamente sus dedos.

No pasó un segundo antes de que echaran a correr.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella corrió tan rápido como pudo, fue entonces que alguien la tomó por las muñecas.

…

"¡Soy yo, Katara!" dijo rápidamente Zuko al sentir su forcejeo. "¿Qué pasó?"

Ella se relajó e intentando sonar segura dijo "Debemos irnos"

"¿De qué hablas?" ella recuperaba el aliento "Tenías muy preocupado a Sokka. Suki vio que no estabas y todos pensaron que estabas con nosotros en la otra casa así que decidí buscarte"

"Zuko" dijo interrumpiéndolo, sentía que su estómago quemaba "¿Tienes algo de ese jugo?"

Él sacó el frasco de sus ropas "¿Usaste control?"

Ella lo ignoró y al beber el líquido, Zuko notó el sudor de su frente "Empaca tus cosas, con bayas o no, debemos regresar"

"Si no me explicas me matarás de un infarto, Katara"

Ella suspiró "Tenía trabajo que hacer y luego unos tipos se me cerraron, tuve que asustarlos"

"¿Trabajo? ¿Qué tipos?"

"No fue nada, sólo estaban algo tomados o intentaban asaltarme o algo peor, pero sé cuidarme sabes? Sólo me tomaron por sorpresa"

"¿Y en qué pensabas para haber bajado tu guardia?"

"Trabajo"

Él se exasperó "Y supongo que no irás a decirme"

Ella se levantó "Sokka está esperándome"

Zuko la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió ligeramente "¿Qué hacías, Katara?"

"Es un secreto"

"Otra vez con lo mi--¿tiene que ver con mi madre?"

Katara se mordió el labio "Sí, ¿lo entiendes verdad?"

"Sí, pero aún si es una petición de ella, quiero que me lo digas. Confía en mí tanto como yo lo hago en ti"

Ella se deshizo "No me hagas esto, tengo un voto de silencio"

Zuko palideció y endureció su mirada "¿Hay alguien observando? ¿Espiando tal vez?"

Ella negó "Nadie me obligó tampoco. Yo lo hice voluntariamente"

Él aflojó un poco sus manos sobre sus brazos "¿Qué hiciste?"

Ella apretó los ojos arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba a punto de decir "Ahora soy parte de la sociedad del Loto Blanco"

Zuko la soltó "¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuando?"

"Era la única forma de mantener contacto con ella"

"¿Mensajes?" Ella asintió "¿Acaso eso no es muy peligroso?! Mírame Katara!"

"¡¿No lo entiendes Zuko?!" después bajó la voz a un suspiro: "Lo hice por ti"

"¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque te amo"

Zuko sintió tanto fuego en su ser que la sostuvo firmemente por los brazos y la miró un segundo antes de capturar sus labios ansiosamente. Ella ahogó un suspiro y enterró sus dedos en su cabello. Los besos se prolongaron a más de tres.

Ella se separó tratando de recobrar la cordura "Zuko…"

Él le dio un último y corto beso "No, Katara. Esta vez no habrá arrepentimientos"

--

Mai abrió un ojo al sentir a Zuko entrar en su habitación.

"Tenemos que hablar" Una pequeña llama se formó en su palma alumbrando la habitación.

A Mai se le aceleró el corazón con miedo "¿Qué sucede?"

"Tenemos que regresar a la Nación del Fuego en unas horas" parecía bastante compungido. No sabía qué hacer, acababa de entenderlo todo. Estaba enamorado de Katara. Y ver a Mai lo mataba de culpabilidad.

"¿Qué pasó?" Intentó en vano la chica regresándolo a la realidad.

"Alguien se comunicó con nosotros, ha habido un sabotaje"

Mai dilató sus pupilas "¿Qué harás?"

"Tenemos que regresar, Mai. Claro si tú quieres"

Ella se mordió el labio "Perdóname Zuko pero tendré que ser yo la que te deje ir" Soltó una lágrima, luego otras dos… luego muchas más que no podía contener "No sé cómo ayudarte, no sé qué decirte, no sé ni lo que esperas de mí, pensé que el festival alegraría un poco tus ánimos, pero estando aquí veo todo más claro. Sólo soy un estorbo"

"No, Mai, yo-"

"Zuko, te quiero demasiado" dijo saliendo de su cama "Y agradezco que lo hayas intentado conmigo. Porque para mí fue más real que nada y valió la pena todo lo que pasé por estar a tu lado. Me hiciste feliz y quiero guardar ese recuerdo. Por eso esta vez no te seguiré, no quiero forzarte a nada." Tragó saliva soltando más lágrimas. A Zuko se le formó un nudo en la garganta, no podía sentirse peor "Pero.." continuó ella suavemente "Si me extrañas, si en verdad me quieres…. Por favor vuelve por mí"

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

* * *

**Sniff... sniff...**

**Realmente me odié por escribir a un Mai así pero tenía que hacerlo... sniff sniff... siempre pensé que ella adoraba a Zuko y en algún momento podría llorar por él. Al menos no la engaña ni ella se engaña a sí misma...**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios no me dejen sentir arrepentimiento de lo que hice... **

**.:Mominski:.**


	15. Prisión

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de escena_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
XV. Prisión

* * *

**

Iroh estaba despierto a pesar de ser madrugada. No le sorprendió ver a Zuko y a Katara tocando desde la puerta trasera con maletas en mano.

"Tienes suerte de que recibí ayer por la noche las bayas, porque sino sé que de todas formas se hubieran ido" los invitó a pasar "Escuché que ayer por la noche encalló un buque real pidiendo permiso para escoltarte." Sirvió tres tazas de té "Sólo quiero que te cuides y mucho." Abrazó a su sobrino. "Y que la cuides a ella" acarició su cabeza deslizando la mano hasta su mejilla.

"Gracias, tío" dijo Katara abrazándolo.

"Bien, sólo me queda pedirles que estén alertas todo el tiempo. Si me necesitan, sólo escríbanme."

Katara bebió el té. Reconoció el sabor de la miel real y sonrió. Volvió a abrazar a su tío y le susurró al oído "Por favor dile a Sokka que lo extrañaré"

Ambos chicos salieron de la tienda, entonces vieron a Aang.

Katara quiso correr al lado contrario del Avatar, huir de lo que vendría a continuación, ni siquiera Zuko le daba la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar el enojo del chico.

"¿No pensabas ni siquiera despedirte?" dijo con los ojos hinchados.

Sorpresa. Katara no se esperó que Aang tuviera una voz calmada, sincera. Sus instintos maternales la traicionaron.

"No quise hacerlo más difícil…" se excusó.

"¿Es por mí, verdad?"

"Tal vez" contestó intentando evitar explicaciones "Por favor, déjame ir"

Aang corrió hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente "Perdóname" Katara sintió la presión de Aang contra su hombro. "Buen viaje"

--

"¿Todo listo?" preguntó Zuko antes de subir al barco.

Katara pensó en las bayas y los demás ingredientes del jugo que Iroh le había enseñado. Luego las cartas y su ropa, todo lo demás de su equipaje no importaba realmente. "Todo listo"

Al subir las escaleras, él le ofreció su mano en apoyo y ella entrelazó sus dedos.

"Bienvenido, Milord" siseó el capitán.

Zuko lo miró fijamente, era el Almirante Tach, conocido por sus múltiples batallas ganadas en el reino Tierra "Gracias, Almirante. Debo decir que estoy impresionado por la rapidez con la que llegó mi barco"

Él se reverenció. "Ha sido un placer"

Zuko tomó del brazo a Katara intentando llegar a alguna cabina despejada para alertarla del tipo de tripulación que tenían, pero entonces, al abrir la puerta diez maestros fuegos lanzaron llamaradas a la chica. Zuko la defendió, pero entonces alguien por atrás la golpeo en la nuca.

El tiempo se detuvo, la observó caer en los brazos del Almirante, luego sintió ser retenido por dos oficiales "Llévenselo"

Lo último que Zuko alcanzó a ver fue cómo amordazaban a la inconsciente Katara.

--

Despertó en un oscuro y húmedo cuarto con un enorme dolor en la cabeza. Alguien la había golpeado, intentó mover sus manos y cayó en cuenta que también estaba amordazada. Intentó hacer agua control, pero no pudo. Forcejeó tanto que las muñecas y rodillas le dolieron, quiso gritar pero la tela apretada en su boca evitaba ruido alguno.

Apretó los ojos como si con ello pudiera cambiar su realidad _"Esto no es verdad"_ se decía a sí misma. Después de un crujido, cuatro hombres entraron a su encierro. Iluminaron con sus llamas y pudo apreciar que en realidad estaba en una celda de barrotes que colgaba en el centro de una húmeda habitación de madera. Tal como Hamma lo había descrito. Sólo que vivirlo era peor.

"Vemos que la campesina despertó"

Katara observó como los hombres mofaban de las crueles palabras. Los miró con odio.

"Por más que me mires así no lograrás ni siquiera pasar por mi cabeza como un mal sueño" rió "En sí sólo vine a dejarte esto, y ver tu reacción"

Le lanzó un objeto ligero que cayó suavemente sobre el piso de su celda, obtuvo luz de un guardia que encendió una llama y sus pupilas se contrajeron, era uno de los pañuelos de Zuko, lo reconoció de inmediato, estaba lleno de sangre.

Intentó gritar, intentó verdaderamente zafarse pero sólo sintió ardor en las manos al relajarlas, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Después la oscuridad regresó.

--

"Han sido capturados, Alteza. El almirante Tach reportó el éxito de captura. Nadie en el muelle sospechó."

"¿Qué hay del trato que le pedí para mi hermano?" Lo miró con desprecio.

"Los dos han sido separados, atados y privados de su Control."

"He cambiado de opinión. No quiero que a mi hermano lo envenenen nuevamente. Sería una lástima presenciar a un Señor del Fuego tan patético. Que llegue en buen estado para darme una buena batalla"

"¿Y la chica?"

"A esa estúpida dale tanto Jade Blanco como puedas!"

--

Zuko permaneció tranquilamente en su celda. Tenía brazos, torso y piernas amarradas y su boca sellada. Le punzaba un poco la quijada por el par de golpes que recibió del Almirante pero no le importaba tanto. Quería observar tanto era posible a sus captores. Saber sus planes, movimientos, instrucciones, todo.

Miró claramente entrar a una silueta, luego su fuego control iluminó su prisión, ésta era parecido a la de su tío pero era en sí una jaula porque colgaba de una gruesa cadena a la mitad del cuarto.

"Milord!" susurró un guardia "¿Me recuerda?" Zuko agradeció al cielo de estar amordazado para no tener que responder a esa pregunta, no tenía idea del sujeto. Así que fingió demencia y asintió levemente con la cabeza "Bien! Entonces confiará en mí. Estaré a cargo de las comidas de la Maestra Katara. Cuidaré de ella tanto como lo estuvo de mi padre."

Zuko tuvo una chispa de lucidez, era el guardia con el padre enfermo que curó Katara. Comenzó a forcejear y el guardia tembló pero removió su mordaza.

"¿Quién está detrás de todo eso?" preguntó con los labios entumecidos.

Se oyeron pasos "Debo irme. Por favor tenga paciencia y no crea todo lo que le dicen. Usted también tiene seguidores, sólo esperamos el momento indicado."

Zuko abrió su ojo sano y un ligero rubor tiñó su cara. No que alguien lo notara, porque pronto estaba amordazado de nuevo y en silencio total.

--

Mai había llorado toda la noche y Ty Lee intentaba inútilmente entrar a su habitación. "Sólo quiero estar contigo, prometo no llevarte a ningún lado!!" protestó la chica al borde del llanto. "Mai…"

La pelinegra abrió sin saber por qué. De inmediato la castaña la abrazó "No sé por qué lo hice… no sé por qué lo dejé partir… Lo dejé irse…"

Despacio llegaron a su cama Ty Lee consolado a una Mai aferrada a su pecho. "Lo hiciste porque lo amas y no querías forzarlo a estar contigo" Mai temblaba. "Sé que será difícil, pero yo estaré contigo"

"Aquí comenzó nuestra relación y aquí acabó. Odio Ba Sing Se…" gimió en silencio.

"Ven a Kyoshi conmigo! Si vas a la Nación del Fuego sólo te lastimará ver a Zuko… además preocuparías mucho a tus papás" la separó ligeramente por los hombros para ver sus ojos. "Vamos, Mai. Ven conmigo" limpió sus lágrimas con sus deditos. "Hazlo por mí"

Por segunda vez en su vida, Mai miró sorprendida a su amiga, era como aquella vez que traicionaron juntas a Azula. La ayudó sin importar las consecuencias. Sólo pudo abrazarse de nuevo a ella. La necesitaba.

--

Katara se sintió cegada ante una llamarada entrando en la habitación. Observó débilmente como encendían una antorcha.

"Tú comida!" gritó el carcelero. Luego entró otro guardia, lo reconoció inmediato. Y lo miró con ojos de hielo. Era un traidor! Después de ayudarlo, ahora la traicionaba…

El joven guardia abrió una pequeña puertecilla y metió una bandeja con comida, luego de cerrarla se acercó a ella.

"Esto será para el señor del fuego" fingió voz altanera y Katara alzó una ceja. El chico nerviosamente tocó una de las trencitas de la chica y la miró suplicante. Luego susurró "Me odio por hacerle esto, señorita. Pero debemos encontrar el momento adecuado"

Katara no tuvo tiempo de sorpresas, los dedos del chico se encendieron fugazmente y de pronto sintió cómo un corto tramo de cabello chamuscado le rozó la frente. ¡Había cortado su trenza!

"¿Ya tienes lo que pedí?" gritó una voz desde afuera. El guardia miró una última vez a la chica con una mirada de dolor.

"Sí, señor" salió apagando la antorcha y Katara dejó de ver. Sólo escuchó: "También ha ingerido toda su comida"

"¿Tan rápido? No me sorprende que coma lo que sea, es una pobre mendiga" se escuchó una carcajada alejarse.

Katara estaba confundida, ella no había probado nada de la charola… respondiendo a sus dudas, el guardia volvió a entrar "Vengo por la bandeja" dijo tan alto que a Katara le pareció ridículo. Tomó el tazón y regó su contenido en el piso, luego aflojó la mordaza de su boca y le acercó una diminuta bola de arroz "Esta no está envenenada…" susurró.

Katara dilató la pupila "¿Dónde está Zuko? ¿Lo están envenenando?" casi lloró

Él introdujo la bola de arroz en su boca, ella masticó "No, sólo a usted. Él está en la habitación del otro lado." Se asomó a ver si nadie lo observaba "Tenga paciencia, vendré en la noche con más noticias." Al amordazarla apretó su hombro "La liberaré."

--

Suki sintió por tercera vez los labios de Sokka. A pesar de todo, su novio parecía tranquilo, tal vez por dentro estuviera preocupado por Katara pero si no decía nada era porque confiaba en ella. Lo abrazó con fuerza intentando darle ánimos. "Debo ir por más dinero. No tardaré"

Y en efecto no hubiera tardado de no ser por un papel enrollado que encontró a la mitad de la habitación, primero pensó que era alguna nota de alguna de sus compras, pero al leer el contenido frunció el ceño. Tal vez era de Katara. Salió corriendo en busca de Sokka

"¿Lista?" sonrió el moreno.

Suki le entregó la nota que Ursa había mandado.

"¿Quién es la Dama Blanca?"

"No lo sé, pero sospecho que Iroh podría saber"

--

Katara moría de hambre, sentía mucho cansancio de repente y dudaba si realmente la habían o no envenenado, le dolía el estómago por no poder beber el jugo de Pakui y moría por saber cómo estaba Zuko…

Crujió la puerta. Esperanzada por un minuto imagino la figura de Zuko, luego pensó en el guardia pero al abrirse la puerta reveló al Almirante que los traicionó.

"Es hora de que pagues por todos tus atrevimientos."

Tres antorchas se encendieron, cuatro soldados se acercaron y abrieron su celda. Uno tiró fuertemente de su cabello mientras le quitaba la mordaza. Ella gritó sin saber que a lo lejos Zuko forcejeaba al escuchar su llanto.

Otro hombre se acercó y desató la cuerda que ataba sus manos. Le dolían demasiado pero era ahora o nunca. Absorbió toda el agua de las paredes de madera. Los hombres se horrorizaron de ver ennegrecer el material. Una esfera grande se formó en su mano y cuando uno de ellos intentó usar fuego control se sorprendió de girar en sus talones involuntariamente y lanzar el fuego a su compañero. Al tercer guardia lo estampó contra la pared congelándolo. Pero entonces sintió que alguien tiraba de sus piernas aún atadas y cayó al suelo. Después sólo sintió fuego. "Zuko!!!!"

El guardia que había sido controlado con sangre llevó a su compañero a la enfermería para atender sus nuevas quemaduras. El sujeto congelado parecía inmóvil pero el cuarto parecía ser el más rudo. Se odió por no haberlo previsto. Entonces de la nada, oyó una llamarada entrar a la habitación.

"Traición!" clamó el oficial lanzando fuego por los puños. Katara tuvo su oportunidad de oro, desató los amarres de sus piernas y observó al guardia que la ayudó pelear contra el oficial que la golpeó. Usar todo el poder de su control fue un placer.

--

Entraron corriendo a la tienda de té. La mirada de Sokka bastó para que Iroh se disculpara con unos clientes y los atendiera en la cocina.

"Encontramos esto" extendió la nota de Ursa "Creemos que tú sabes algo"

Iroh leyó el contenido serio "¿En dónde encontraron esto?"

"En la habitación de Katara" contestó Suki

"¿Quién es la Dama Blanca?" Interrumpió Sokka

"Esto es malo." Sentenció el anciano "Llama a todos, nos veremos aquí en una hora"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?" Iroh no respondió y se quitó el mandil "¿A dónde vas?"

"Al muelle. Ahora no hay tiempo de explicar, busca al Avatar, nada de civiles, sólo personas de confianza"

Y dicho esto, salió.

--

Katara corría al frente y el guardia cuidaba sus espaldas, fue un pasillo entero en el que derribó, congeló y esquivó al menos a cinco soldados. De un latigazo abrió la puerta y se topó con otros 4 hombres. Inmovilizó a uno contra la pared con anillos de hielo. A otro lo hizo resbalar con una plataforma de hielo. Tomó agua de todas las paredes ennegreciendo la madera.

Estaban llegando más soldados cuando Katara corrió hacia Zuko.

El joven guardia lanzaba llamaradas tan grandes como podía pero eso no retuvo ni medio minuto a los recién llegados, un oficial le atinó un golpe de fuego en el rostro y él se estrelló contra la pared. Intentó levantarse antes de que lo quemaran vivo pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

Después una llamarada inmensa de fuego los hizo agacharse a todos, el Señor del Fuego estaba liberado.

Pasaron unos minutos y todo quedó en silencio. Katara notó sangre salir de los labios del guardia y se acercó a él para curarlo, había sido fuertemente golpeado. "Lo lamento…" sonrió con tristeza "Muchísimas gracias"

"Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero involucrarte" le dijo Zuko "yo la protegeré." Luego miró a Katara "De hecho, tienes que alertarlos de que hemos escapado. En cuanto lleguemos a Tierra, únete a nosotros"

El chico asintió "Milord…" y luego salió.

Fue un instante eterno. Estaban a una corta distancia. Él la aprisionó entre sus brazos y ella se aferró a él. Acarició sus cabellos y notó su trenza quemada "Me estaban volviendo loco" dijo entregándole el pedazo de trenza que sus guardias le habían aventado "Perdóname por haberte hecho pasar por esto".

"No fue nada" creó su guante turquesa y curó la cara de Zuko "A ti es al que no le fue muy bien…"

Ella volvió a abrazarlo, él se sintió feliz de sentirla tan viva entre sus brazos. Colocó sus manos sobre sus orejas y besó toda su cara. Ella besó sus labios.

"Bebe esto" indicó Zuko acercándole el frasco de jugo. No terminaba de beber su contenido cuando sintió sus labios rompiendo sus defensas.

Antes de perderse en él, decidió que era tiempo de mantener la cordura."Tenemos que salir de aquí"

"¿Y luego qué, Katara?" dijo mirando a los hombres inconscientes en el piso "Al menos hay cuarenta hombres en este barco, enviarán mensajes o algo peor." Frunció el ceño "Debemos tomar el control de este barco"

--

Ursa por fin había llegado. Tocó la enorme puerta y esperó impaciente. Un sirviente la recibió.

"Vengo a buscar al maestro Piandao. Dígale que es urgente" La dama entregó una pieza de loto blanco.

"Adelante, querida" interrumpió la voz del maestro de Sokka. El portero hizo una reverencia luego entraron en la casa

"¿A qué debo tu presencia?" Hizo un ademán a su asistente "Tráele una bebida refrescante a la dama y algo que recobre sus energías, ha tenido un viaje largo"

Ursa comenzó su relato, la mayor parte era bien sabida por el maestro. "La ciudad está sitiada. He mandado por Zuko y Iroh. No sé cuando llegarán"

El pareció meditar "Descuida. Podemos solucionarlo, mandaré alertas a los miembros. Tu hijo sabrá controlarlo. Es un buen chico" le sonrió "Además tiene buenos amigos, yo entrené a uno, ¿sabes? Seguramente vendrán todos"

Ella mostró por primera vez esperanza.

--

Salieron a cubierta entre ráfagas de fuego. Katara extendió sus brazos al mar y convocó una ola tan grande que hubiera podido partir el barco en dos. Eran peleas bastante difíciles, todos los soldados eran maestros fuego. No terminaba de congelar a unos, cuando otros se descongelaban. No usaría sangre control, no si podía evitarlo. Sentía la luna aparecer en el cielo, pronto anochecería.

Zuko mantenía su ventaja sobre otros maestros. Ninguno tenía la bendición de los dragones ni sabía lanzar rayos. Además, algunos parecían obligados a atacarle, más no actuar por su propia voluntad. Recordó las palabras del guardia, algunos estaban de su lado así que intentó no quemar a nadie, sólo los lanzaba al agua para hacerlos perder tiempo. Otros soldados se encargaban de regresarlos a bordo.

Fue hasta que el Almirante salió que los chicos comenzaron a pelear en serio. Katara se refugió en un pulpo de agua, todo iba bien hasta que dos generales maestros fuegos bastante entrenados comenzaron a atacarla. Poco a poco su agua se evaporó, o se defendía o los atacaba, dos cosas no podía hacer y los dos hombres parecían saber coordinarse para atacarla. Por fin quedó seca. Una llamarada y ella saltó. Pero justo el lugar donde caía fue atacado por el otro sujeto. Intentando lo imposible, se lanzó a otro lado cargando todo su peso en su tobillo izquierdo. El grito que emitió llamó la atención de Zuko quien venció rápidamente a los dos atacantes.

De pronto, el cielo se iluminó con la electricidad que convocaba Tach y Zuko se posicionó frente a Katara. El rayo no se hizo esperar, él lo redireccionó.

Todos lo miraron asombrados.

"Si cree que un rayo vencerá a su Señor del Fuego, está equivocado" gritó Katara desde su posición. Le dolía el tobillo pero aún así congeló los pies del almirante. "Tú!" señaló a su guardia cómplice "Átalo como nos ataron a nosotros"

Él obedeció. Luego otros diez hombres se volvieron contra otros soldados, derribándolos y amarrándolos también. Zuko comprendió la cantidad de seguidores que tenía.

El Almirante Tach había perdido su batalla.

Zuko acudió a la chica. Sin palabra alguna se hincó frente a ella y colocó su tobillo en su pierna. Levantó la tela de su pantalón hasta la rodilla y con cuidado colocó sus manos en la zona lesionada.

Ella ahogó un sollozo. El fuego control de Zuko estaba curando el esguince de su pie y sabía que incluso con agua control sería doloroso. Sólo apretó las pestañas mientras la curaba.

"Te sentirás mejor adentro" él se levantó hasta la altura de Katara y sin previo aviso la cargó.

Ella lo abrazó. "Gracias"

--

El Dragón de Jazmín ahora estaba cerrado no sin levantar alboroto por parte de los comensales.

Aang estaba serio junto a Iroh. "¿Qué sucede?"

El padre de Lu Ten miró a los presentes. Mai, Ty Lee, Suki, Sokka, Toph, Haru y Aang le devolvieron la mirada. "En realidad ni mi sobrino ni Katara vinieron por el festival" La sorpresa no se hizo esperar entre ellos "Desde hace semanas he tenido a alguien vigilando a Zuko, él fue envenenado y Katara fue a ayudarlo. Con el tiempo a ella también la envenenaron." Mai bajó la mirada.

"¡Y lo dice tan tranquilo!" se tensó el guerrero.

"Ella mantuvo la situación bajo control. Dos o tres sesiones diarias de curación intensa" se apresuró el tío de Zuko.

"Por eso pasaban tanto tiempo juntos" dijo triste Mai.

Iroh asintió "Intentaron tenerlo en secreto para evitar sospechas en el Palacio. Katara detenía tanto como podía el veneno, pero al no poder, tuvieron que venir a verme por un remedio de unas bayas que sólo se dan en este Reino" Hizo una pausa mirando a Sokka "Me apena que tu hermana esté involucrada, ella sola se metió en todo esto. Ni yo sabía la gravedad del asunto, lo descubrí al leer la carta."

Aang palideció "¿Qué está sucediendo?"

Iroh sacó el manual blanco "Sabotearon la Nación del Fuego mientras ellos estuvieron aquí. Si mis agentes y mi instinto no fallan, sólo puedo deducir que se trata de Azula"

"Pero ella quedó loca! Además está encarcelada!"

"Pero eso no fue algo definitivo, Toph" suspiró cansado "Creo que todos subestimamos la inestabilidad de esa nación y la influencia que tiene mi sobrina aún sobre el ejército. Con mi hermano débil, los amantes de la guerra y seguidores de mi abuelo, sólo cambiaron su lealtad hacia mi sobrina. Es triste pero Zuko vivía en un nido de buitres-halcón. Esperando sólo el momento indicado para atacarlo"

Aang se levantó "Entonces es una trampa. ¡¿Cómo pudieron ir allí tan tranquilos?! ¡Y solos!"

"Fui a los muelles, allí me informaron que el Almirante Tach estuvo al mando. Él fue conocido por sus atroces victorias sobre las tierras de este Reino, tierras que se convirtieron en colonias" Miró a Aang "Zuko subió a ese barco porque él lo había mandado a llamar, pero si esta carta llegó después de su partida significa que fueron emboscados"

Suki también perdió el color recordando la suerte que ella y las otras guerreras Kyoshi sufrieron en manos de Azula "Demos ir!"

"Iremos nosotros" señaló Sokka "Appa vuela rápido. Alertaré a la tropa de mi padre y—"

"No, Sokka" interrumpió Iroh "Si tropas extranjeras atacasen, significaría guerra. Esto es un conflicto interno, sólo pueden intervenir personas neutrales. Me parece que las guerreras Kyoshi podrían ayudar, pero las tropas de Hakoda no."

"¡Pero si Azula retomara el trono entonces volvería la guerra!"

"Si ustedes fallan, me aseguraré de mandar al menos el doble de tropas de diferentes reinos a vencer al ejército de Azula. No olviden que existe el Loto Blanco. Vayan en Appa. Les ruego me eviten la pena de desatar una segunda guerra"

Aang se levantó "¿Quién viene conmigo?"

"Mandaré un mensaje a Kyoshi, pidiendo estén alertas" señaló Suki. "Iré contigo, y como líder de las guerreras, les ordeno que vengan conmigo" miró a Sokka y Ty Lee. Ellos asintieron.

"Cuenten conmigo" dijo Haru sonriente.

"Yo también iré" dijo Mai "Serviré de algo"

Toph sonrió "Por supuesto que sí, chispitas me contó como lo salvaste de la prisión." Luego miró a Iroh "Necesitarán de mi ayuda, dile a mis padres que regresaré a casa en cuanto esto termine." Sonrió.

"Avatar, Aang" dijo Iroh "Esta es tu primera misión para perdurar la paz. Y tu oportunidad de remediar los conflictos del pasado. Los errores no están permitidos"

Ambos maestros fuego hicieron una reverencia frente a frente. "Nos veremos pronto."

--

"Entonces es Azula quien está detrás de todo esto" Reflexionó Zuko "Creo que cometí un gran error al olvidarme de ella en esa prisión."

"¿Qué más ha pasado?"

"Se ha puesto en cuarentena a toda la población civil. Sólo los militares están fuera de los búnkeres."

"¿Quién autorizó eso?!"

Los hombres se vieron entre ellos confundidos. "Usted."

Katara frunció el ceño "Robaron tu sello…¿recuerdas?" Zuko enterró sus dedos en su cabello en señal de frustración "Ellos también creen que fue bajo tu mandato"

"Su salida a Ba Sing Se fue vetada, Milord. Se nos prohibió hablar de tal cosa"

"Entonces cree que decidí simplemente y de repente seguir con los pasos de mi familia" exhaló fuego y los guardias sudaron frío.

"Zuko, cálmate…" Miró a los oficiales "¿Saben si alguien más está de nuestro lado?"

Un oficial dudó "Estoy seguro de que algunos no se atreverán a rebelarse hasta que vean que tenemos oportunidades, calculo que serán unos cincuenta."

"¿De cuántos?"

"Tres mil."

Katara suspiró "Necesito mandar un mensaje. Es urgente."

"No." La contradijo Zuko "¿Para qué?"

"Avisarle a Aang, si las tropas ven al Avatar, seguramente se inclinarán a nuestro lado aquellos que duden. Además, muchos creen que eres tú el que está detrás de todo esto. Necesitamos más bien delatar a tu hermana."

"Lamento decirle, señorita que sólo tenemos halcones mensajeros y sólo saben llegar a manos de tropas de la Nación del Fuego, no a personas civiles, o al Avatar en este caso"

Ella se mordió el labio. "Bien, todos ustedes están involucrados ahora. No habrá marcha atrás. Si alguno de ustedes quisiera permanecer en el barco, lo podrá hacer." Decía Zuko y Katara lo vio perpleja.

Separó sus labios para refutarlo, pero alguien más se le adelantó "Ninguno de nosotros desea la guerra, Alteza. Estamos a su lado para salvar a nuestras familias."

"Entonces nos dividiremos." Sentenció Zuko. "Katara, tu irás al bunker, te escoltarán cuatro de ellos. Yo retaré a mi hermana otra vez, es orgullosa seguramente querrá saldar una cuenta pendiente. Si intenta hacer trampa, cinco de ustedes estarán conmigo para protegerme."

"Pero si nos dividimos perderemos nuestra fuerza. Es muy arriesgado, ¿y si esta vez no acepta? Habrá cientos de maestros fuego, tú tienes a un puñado de hombres y a una maestra agua. Somos tu único equipo no lo dividas."

"¿Sugieres que sólo queda entrar por la fuerza?"

"Sólo necesitamos vencer a Azula y ellos se detendrán. Tendremos que ser rápidos y unidos, ellos nos defenderán, yo la paralizaré y tú tendrás tu oportunidad de lanzar rayos" señaló la chica. "Si fallamos, perdemos todo. ¿Qué dices?"

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre él "Será una misión suicida."

--

Zuko salió a cubierta, allí estaba ella.

"¿No tienes frío?"

"No."

"¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?"

"Como nuevo." Sonrió recibiendo la taza de té que le ofrecía. Sabía horrible.

"¿En qué piensas?

"En nada… y en todo. Vine a ver el mar y la luna."

La miró con recelo "¿Y eso significa…?"

Sonrió mirándolo por unos instantes "Sólo lo hago antes de ir a la batalla, así si muero habré disfrutado de estas bellezas antes partir al mundo de los espíritus."

Zuko la rodeó por la espalda y ella en silencio aceptó la caricia. "No sé que suceda mañana, pero no dejaré que mueras." Katara acarició los fuertes brazos que le rodeaban los hombros.

"¿Recuerdas la torre de mensajería? Parece un recuerdo muy lejano." hizo una pausa "Pero si he de confesar, ha sido de los mejores momentos en mi vida"

Zuko la apretó más hacia él incrustando su mentón entre su cuello y hombro. "Yo tengo uno mejor." Katara pensó que mencionaría el baile, la noche anterior o quizás el día en que se reencontró con Ursa pero para sus sorpresa no fue ninguno de esos "El día en que me perdonaste." Katara sintió un nudo en su garganta "Después de conocer al asesino de tu mamá… recuerdas? tú me abrazaste en un muelle. Jamás olvidaré eso." Besó su mejilla. "No creí que fueras a perdonarme nunca."

Ella se giró hasta quedar frente a él. "Y yo jamás creí estar abrazada a ti como ahora." Rodeó sus hombros fuertemente "¡Mírame, enamorada de mi propio enemigo!"

"Ya no soy tu enemigo y técnicamente nunca lo fui. Tú enemigo era mi padre, igual que el mío."

Se separó y acarició su cicatriz. "¿Quieres que lo intente?" Él la miró sin entender. "¿Quieres que intente borrarla?"

Él retiró su muñeca con suavidad "No. Esta cicatriz es mía, es… como tu collar, siempre ha estado contigo, es parte de ti."

Ella sonrió con malicia "No siempre estuvo conmigo. Alguna vez un príncipe me lo robó."

"Un exiliado idiota." Refunfuñó antes de soltar sus manos y acariciar su trenza quemada "Pagarán por esto"

Katara cerró los ojos y se empinó un poquito hasta besar sus labios, si el mundo se iba a acabar para ella al día siguiente, no quería arrepentirse en el mundo de los espíritus por no haber sido suya esa noche.

Y tal vez Zuko pensaba lo mismo.

* * *

**...**

**Dejo abierto el final de este capítulo a lo que ustedes quieran. Si no les gusta el lemon, esperen a la siguiente actualización de la Dama Blanca, si sí les gusta, en mi perfil encontrarán un oneshot.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y todo su apoyo. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Dejen review por favor.**

**.:Momisnki:.**


	16. Sangre

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Pensamientos, Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de escena_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
Capítulo Final  
XVI. Sangre

* * *

**

Despertaron al mismo tiempo con la salida del sol. En silencio permanecieron recostados uno frente al otro. Se veían fijamente sin decir palabra alguna. Los minutos pasaron y el ruido de los guardias en la cubierta se hacía presente.

Tendrían todos que fingir hasta llegar a tierra. Tendrían que ser fuertes, esperar con calma y atacar en el momento indicado.

Katara miró su ojo cicatrizado, era consciente de que existían personas crueles en el mundo, Ozai, el asesino de su madre, Azula… Sabía a lo que iba y no podía evitarlo, tenía miedo.

"¿Qué piensas?" susurró Zuko sin moverse.

"En lo que viene"

"No tengas miedo"

"No me pidas eso" sonrió con tristeza "No sé de lo que esas personas sean capaces de hacer."

"No tienes que hacer esto. Sé que no puedes permanecer aquí porque sería peligroso pero yo te defenderé y—"

"Justamente eso es lo que no quiero" dijo secamente "Tengo miedo de no poderte ayudar, de ser un estorbo como la última vez…"

"No, Katara, yo tuve la culpa por no escucharte." Alargó su mano hasta tomar la suya "Esta vez será diferente"

Ella apretó su mano y la jaló hasta acercarla a sus labios. Sintió la calidez de su piel, era un maestro fuego después de todo. "Más te vale que lo sea."

--

El oficial miró al buque acercarse con su telescopio. La tripulación estaba comenzando los preparativos para el arribo, posó su vista en la cabina de mando y notó a través de los cristales el rostro serio del Almirante Tach. Éste alzó la mano.

"Todo en orden" advirtió el hombre y los soldados a cargo de los arpones relajaron su semblante "Parece ser que Tach tiene todo bajo control"

"Avisen a la princesa que ha llegado el Señor del Fuego en las condiciones que pidió." Aseveró otro Almirante.

A lo lejos ambos hombres observaron descender las escalinatas de las cuales salía un séquito de soldados escoltando a un Zuko amordazado.

--

Katara observó a Zuko cruzar el muelle. Liberó al Almirante Tach de su sangre control y ordenó lo amordazaran con rapidez. Cuando estuvo listo, lo tendió en el suelo y lo rodó hasta un armario. Lo miró con desprecio cerrando con llave las puertas. Recordó el plan y miró a los guardias.

Todos asintieron.

La chica se colocó la capucha negra y extendió sus muñecas a los jóvenes quienes le amarraron suavemente sus manos y la condujeron hasta el pasillo, se metió en una celdas móvil y ellos comenzaron a deslizarla sobre un par de ruedas que rechinaban contra el suelo del barco.

El corazón le taladraba el pecho, había memorizado su escape y se repetía una y otra vez que debía confiar en los guardias. Que todo tenía un plan y que debía someterse a él. Suspiró en el trayecto hasta la costa. Agradecía tener una capucha para no ser observada pero su gratitud desapareció cuando un capitán habló:

"Descúbranla"

Los guardias obedecieron y mostraron el rostro de la maestra agua, su trenza estaba quemada, sus ropas manchadas de cochambre y sangre. Esto pareció agradarles, ella fingió estar forcejeando.

Pasaron unos minutos y entró en la localidad, no tenía idea de qué ciudad era porque jamás había estado allí pero parecía más bien un alojamiento militar. Tragó saliva e intentó buscar a Zuko con la mirada. Lamentablemente no debía moverse mucho o levantaría sospechas de la rigidez de sus ataduras, así que se conformó con la mirada cómplice de uno de los guardias.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" la voz de Zuko se escuchó en toda la explanada.

"Alteza" dijo sarcásticamente una voz grave "En seguida vendrá por usted su carruaje. La princesa lo espera"

"Dejen libre a la chica"

"Me temo que no será posible" sonrió rodeando al chico "Parece ser que la princesa Azula tenía razón en todo aspecto, usted rogaría merced por ella" comenzó a caminar directo a Katara "Pero sus planes son diferentes"

La maestra agua miró insegura cómo el hombre metía su mano entre los barrotes hasta aprisionar su cuello con una mano. Sintió la fuerza de sus dedos enterrarse en ella, sintió mucho dolor. Quiso gritar pero las fuerzas le faltaban, le costaba trabajo respirar, finalmente, la liberó pero sólo para tirar de su collar hasta arrancárselo.

--

Appa gruñía en el cielo con pereza.

"Vamos, amigo, necesito que vayas más rápido" decía Aang acariciando su cabeza "Tenemos un poco de prisa"

"Aang!" Reprochó Sokka "Recuerda que somos siete a bordo. Debe estar exhausto, si seguimos a este ritmo se desplomará a la mitad del mar"

"Eso es cierto, además descuida, esos barcos son de metal, tardan al menos un día en llegar, debes ser más paciente" señaló Toph "Katara estará bien, Zuko cuidará de ella. Lo sé"

Mai perdió su vista en el horizonte.

"Yo más bien diría que Katara cuidará de Zuko!" dijo Suki con un suspiro "Tu hermana es sobreprotectora." Le comentó a Sokka.

"Olvidas que Zuko la salvo de un rayo" interrumpió Ty Lee. "Yo creo que ambos se cuidarán mutuamente."

Sokka se encogió de hombros "Sea lo que sea, nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, no bajen la guardia nunca y siempre vigilen la seguridad de los demás."

--

Azula esperaba ansiosa en un trono. Llevaba su cabello recogido como habitualmente lo hacía sólo que un mechón estaba más largo que otro debido a su ataque de histeria el día del Agni Kai.

Cuando Zuko bajó del carruaje notó en la mirada de su hermana la misma seguridad que por años lo atormentó. Frunció el ceño y ella amplió su sonrisa. "Bienvenido, Señor del Fuego" dijo irónica "Lamento decirte que después de tu muerte, estas tierras me pertenecerán" dijo mostrando un pergamino. Zuko contrajo la pupila "¿Lo ves? Tiene tu sello, espero que no hayas olvidado el día en que lo hiciste" rió y lo miró con lástima "No debiste abandonarme en esa sucia celda, no soy ninguna campesina."

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Azula?"

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Me convierto en la verdadera soberana de la Nación"

"Sobre mi cadáver."

"Eso justo es lo que planeo."

Levantó los brazos y cien soldados se colocaron alrededor de la arena, Zuko miró mortificado la cercanía de las personas con el área de fuego. "¿Qué es todo esto?"

"Si crees que iba a aceptar un Agni Kai de nuevo estás equivocado, Zuzu" sonrió desplazándose entre llamas azules por la pista. Dos guardias abrieron paso y Azula se colocó desafiante frente a él. "Iniciaremos cuando tengan lista a la campesina."

--

Katara ahora estaba sola y bastante desesperada. Su plan había fallado desde el inicio, Azula los había separado y ahora yacía en una celda sin guardias que la custodiaran, el silencio reinaba detrás de una puerta de metal sellada contra las paredes; así ni siquiera lograba escuchar lo que pasaba en la explanada, pero por las últimas palabras del guardia que la condujo a aquél lugar estaban a punto de ejecutar a alguien. No tenía ninguna atadura y eso era peor porque a pesar de movilizarse no podía utilizar su Control; todas las paredes eran de metal y el piso de piedra, incluso el aire estaba seco. No tenía ningún recurso de dónde tomar agua, Azula de alguna forma se entero de sus escapes anteriores y por ello la habían encerrado estando totalmente aislada de su elemento.

Hasta ese momento reparó en que envidiaba la prisión de Hama, al menos ella tenía contacto con alguien y ratas a quienes manipular…

Al cabo de unos minutos de agonía, se escucharon pasos de al menos diez personas. Se llevó la mano a su cuello desnudo, extrañando la presencia del collar de su madre. La celda crujió y las llamaradas cubrieron la habitación, tres hombres ingresaron lanzando fuego control de sus puños, ella se limitó a cubrir su cabeza con sus brazos, eliminando toda posibilidad de usar sangre control.

Así llegaron a sus muñecas y las sujetaron con una gruesa cadena, cuyo peso sólo hacía más incómoda su posición. "¿Qué demonios hacen?!" logró articular "¿Qué no entienden que Azula sólo regresará a la guerra? ¿Qué no entienden que Zuko y yo queremos ayudarlos?"

"¿Por qué habríamos de creerle a una mujerzuela…? La princesa ha sido leal a nuestros intereses mientras que el palacio se ha llenado de traiciones. Iniciando por permitir que una maestra agua tome el control de las estrategias del señor del Fuego"

"Pero sólo lo hizo porque los he ayudado!"

"No." Refutó con tranquilidad "Tus crímenes son claros, la princesa no se mostrará benévola con quien usurpó el nombre de la Dama Pintada y mucho menos con su hermano pues su incompetencia lo llevó a dejarse guiar por ella."

Katara palideció "Zuko no tiene nada que ver en eso…"

"Es cómplice. También será ejecutado" luego le dio la espalda y se dirigió a las mujeres "Debe estar lista en diez minutos"

La chica dilató sus pupilas al reconocer a las chicas de la cocina, ellas comenzaron a despojarla de sus prendas y vestirla con mantos blancos. Otra tenía maquillaje rojo.

"Por qué hacen esto…" susurró con lágrimas.

"Porque no tenemos opción. En verdad lo lamento…"

Lentamente, el rostro de Katara se perdió en la identidad de la Dama Pintada, la original con la media luna en la frente y el sombrero que le cubría el rostro.

--

Aang sujetaba temblando las riendas de Appa. Faltaba poco, la Nación del Fuego comenzaba a verse. Todos estaban bastante histéricos y al ver tierra hicieron hasta lo imposible por impulsar rápidamente al bisonte.

Lanzaron pertenencias al mar y Aang creó un remolino de aire que impulsó al bisonte en su recorrido. Finalmente divisaron los muelles. La criatura cayó escandalosamente y los jóvenes bajaron de él con prisa. Los recibieron llamaradas de fuego.

Todos tomaron posiciones, Mai lanzando Dagas para inmovilizar a los soldados, Ty Lee bloqueando su Control, Sokka y Suki lidiando con guerreros armados, Toph los succionaba en la arena hasta atorarlos en ella, Haru usaba su control para defender a todo el que podía y Aang se valía de todos los elementos para contraatacar.

Fueron minutos arduos pero al final, observaron victoriosos a los hombres rendidos ante su victoria.

"Díganme dónde está Zuko" siseó Mai tomando a uno por el cuello.

"En el bunker real." Dijo temeroso.

Entonces una risa rompió el silencio "No llegarán a tiempo" bufó un hombre que yacía enterrado entre rocas –cortesía de Toph- "Para estos momentos, ya habrán sido ejecutados"

--

Zuko no había parado de forcejear ni de gritar por lo que en respuesta había recibido varios golpes; le habían amordazado la boca también. Estaba atado a un pilar por las muñecas y amarrado por los pies frente a todo su ejército que lo miraba con asombro y desprecio.

Su hermana se pavoneaba frente a él diciendo cómo el Avatar había estropeado la cumbre de la Nación del Fuego pero la multitud se mostró realmente sorprendida al saber que sólo se logró tal con la ayuda de Zuko. Además de varias mentiras que manipularon la verdad en los oídos de los presentes. Cosas como una supuesta guerra por parte de las otras naciones en venganza por la guerra de esos 100 años.

Se escucharon murmullos y ella en lugar de perder la calma contestó suavemente:

"Si no me creen, ¿entonces por qué creen que la mujer que enseñó Agua Control al Avatar está en el Palacio? Ella alguna vez intentó seducir a Zuko en las catacumbas de Ba Sing Se. En ese entonces mi intervención sólo sirvió para prolongar su traición. Véanlo ahora a su lado, corrompiendo desde el centro a su propia nación. De hecho ella intentó intoxicarlo varias veces, prueba de ello es que los guardias reales confirmaron su agonía por semanas." Rió "Esa campesina comenzó a tomar el control del Palacio ordenando a los sirvientes primero, a los generales después." Los murmullos acrecentaron la sonrisa de la chica y supo que era el tiempo adecuado. Alzó su mano y dando una señal cuatro soldados cruzaron el patio escoltando a cuatro mujeres que a su vez escoltaban a la Dama Pintada

--

Todo le temblaba, no tenía idea de qué sucedería pero si ella vestida como Dama Pintada era seguramente porque estaban a punto de juzgarla. Tal vez sería mejor delatar su identidad y posiblemente con eso salvaría la reputación de Zuko.

Entonces Azula aclamó su llegada:

"Seguramente ustedes conocen a Katara de la tribu del agua, conocida en algunas provincias como la Dama Pintada." Se acercó a ella y la despojó de su sombrero. Recibió la intensa luz del día con un dolor en las pupilas, tanto tiempo en aquella celda le había acostumbrado la mirada a la oscuridad y salir al exterior la cegaba un poco. Azula continuó: "Personaje que no sólo saboteó dos fábricas sino que se ha infiltrado en los regimientos de los generales, como ustedes lo sabrán. Sin mencionar que ha herido a varios de ustedes haciéndose pasar de día como una diplomática y de noche asaltando sus hogares." Katara sintió una sonrisa victoriosa dirigida a ella, se enfureció.

"En efecto volé una fábrica una noche hace más de un año para salvar a una aldea de la completa contaminación que ese lugar provocaba! Pero nunca lastimé a nadie!"

"Suficiente se ha dicho" se cruzó de brazos la princesa "Prepárenla para su ejecución"

--

Sentía que sus muñecas ardían con el roce intenso del metal y aún así forcejeaba con desesperación: Azula había vencido.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos porque otros conocieran la verdad, parecía que al final nadie defendió a Zuko. Tal vez era cierto lo que se decía de la Nación del Fuego o tal vez sólo se aplicaba para su ejército… tal vez sólo Zuko se salvaba de ser catalogado como malvado.

Quería llorar pero su misma angustia no se lo permitió. Veía a su compañero frente a ella, igualmente atado pero más golpeado. Él tenía la mirada fija en su hermana y ésta se dirigía a sus soldados. No se interesó en escuchar su discurso, en resumen estaba por matarlos.

Zuko parecía tranquilo, no forcejeaba como ella, de hecho parecía estar concentrado en las palabras de Azula. Pensó en lo bello que hubiera sido permanecer en el Reino Tierra unos días más como dos simples adolescentes enamorados.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo y Katara entendió que era el sonido de su condena. Hasta entonces el chico se estremeció violentamente y la hija de Ozai caminó hasta ella.

"Has sido la única persona en toda mi vida que me ha causado problemas" la miró con odio "Pagarás caro" Retiró bruscamente la mordaza de sus dientes. "Cuando esto termine desearás jamás haberlo conocido."

Katara iba a rezongar pero sus pupilas se contrajeron al entender la venganza de la pelinegra. Azula comenzó a crear fuego azul dándole la espalda, estaba apuntando a Zuko.

Su corazón le dolió más que sus muñecas raspadas, tiró de sus brazos con fuerza sin importarle el cálido goteo que sintió surcar sus dedos. Cada golpe que daba Azula la sacudía por dentro. Veía claramente a Zuko recibir todos los impactos.

Lloró y gritó para el placer de la princesa. Los testigos parecían conmocionados por semejante acto de crueldad pero aún así nadie hacía nada.

De pronto Azula paró y liberó a Zuko de su mordaza exigiéndole unas últimas palabras. El chico levantó su rostro y miró a Katara dulcemente "Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que te quiero"

Las lágrimas corrieron por su cicatriz, la seguía mirando aún cuando Azula comenzó a conjurar su rayo.

_¿Quién de ustedes es el Avatar?_

_No lo robé si a eso te refieres_

_Veo que has crecido—te buscaste un Maestro_

_Es una cicatriz, no puede ser borrada…_

_Hola, Zuko aquí._

_Estás siendo injusta, ahora tengo la confianza de todos, ¿qué pasa contigo?_

_¿No habrá truenos hoy?_

_Lamento lo del Polo Sur_

_Baila Conmigo_

_Yo simplemente no te puedo perder así._

_No sé que suceda mañana, pero no dejaré que mueras_

El amor, el odio, su fuerza y su dolor se mezclaron. Apretó la mandíbula y soltó un chillido, sus manos punzaron al deslizarse dolorosamente entre el acero.

Enfocó.

Con brusquedad movió sus brazos ahora libres hasta quedar frente a su rostro. No sentía nada más que dolor y con ello sólo podía odiarla, ni siquiera notó que sus muñecas estaban desgarradas cuando de sus dedos resbalaron densas gotas de sangre.

De la nada, Azula notó que involuntariamente se doblaba por el estómago hacia el piso, intentó en vano lanzar su rayo pues éste se soltó a falta de Control y terminó dejando un hoyo en suelo.

A un movimiento de sus muñecas ensangrentadas, Katara lograba que la pelinegra se retorciera a su merced. Era su títere, su muñeca, un objeto, nada más.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" se las arregló para gritar, su voz quebrada por el dolor.

Con los dientes apretados, Katara retorció el cuerpo de Azula hasta que comenzó a gritar. Quería matarla… sentía tanta ira hacia ella que se perdió en su Sangre Control, ni siquiera reaccionó cuando su estómago punzó. Zuko comenzó a llamarla a gritos, a pedirle que parara pero sus manos parecían responder sólo a sus impulsos. Su corazón se había roto de sólo pensar en perderlo…

Las lágrimas delineaban sus mejillas y la sangre sus nudillos.

Katara temblaba de furia y miedo. Azula lloraba de dolor. Zuko forcejaba por liberarse. Y Ursa corría hacia ellos.

"¡Déjala, Katara!" gritó desesperada. Al llegar a su lado tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "Mírame, Katara. Tú no eres así."

La morena pareció reaccionar y soltó a Azula que golpeó fuertemente en el suelo, jadeante.

--

Zuko ni siquiera agradeció a Piandao el haberlo liberado de sus ataduras, corrió directo a Katara y la abrazó contra su pecho. Ursa se ocupaba de los amarres de la chica en las piernas y cintura.

"¡No hay tiempo para eso, Zuko!" señaló histérica su madre "Tienes que detenerla!"

Sofocada, Azula se incorporó "¡Bruja!" Luego miró histérica a los soldados "¡Qué hacen allí! ¡Mátenlos!"

El Maestro de Sokka se posicionó en batalla frente al trío. Morir protegiendo al sobrino del General Iroh sería un honor. Además salvaría la vida de dos damas.

--

Azula sonrió al ver a sus súbditos atacar al viejo maestro espadachín. Pensó que en menos de lo esperado tirara su espada rendido pero una fuerte llamarada alejó a todos los soldados. Miró a Zuko parado junto a Piandao y de inmediato buscó a Katara. Lo que vio la hizo perder su cordura: su propia madre abrazaba a esa maldita campesina entre sus brazos. Consolándola con aquella infinita dulzura que la caracterizaba, bondad que nunca mostró hacia ella…

Blasfemó contra su madre entre gritos antes de prepara su último acto. Sus brazos danzaron entre un resplandor de luz azul, cargándose de energía. Ursa la miró, no mostró sorpresa, su mirada amarga le regaló a su hija una lágrima antes de cerrar los ojos como esperando lo inevitable.

Zuko estaba lejos, Katara aún sumida en su trance. Era su tiempo de decir adiós.

--

El boomerang cruzo limpiamente la explanada hasta golpear el dorso de la princesa. Toph aprovechó la oportunidad para alzarle un obstáculo a la chica y desde lejos dio una fuerte pisada al pavimento. La tierra debajo de las tejas se levantó pero Azula lo esquivó. A pesar de los intentos de Sokka y la joven Bei Fong, la hermana de Zuko aún mantenía la energía del rayo cargada entre sus brazos.

Un movimiento en falso y lo lanzaría en cualquier dirección. Sokka buscó a los maestros fuego pero Zuko parecía no darse abasto y Aang no hacía presencia en ningún sitio de la explanada.

Entonces Azula liberó el rayo hacia Katara.

La ráfaga de aire que emitió Aang era tan grande que la electricidad se desintegró en el acto y entonces Zuko no necesitó más tiempo, los maestros fuego admiraban estupefactos al pequeño monje en estado Avatar. Y no un estado que ellos conocieran, sino aquél con el que venció al ex Señor del Fuego Ozai. Cuatro elementos lo rodeaban.

"Vengo porque deseo perdurar la paz en esta tierra, no deseo atacarlos, sino ayudarlos a ver a través de las mentiras de la descendente de aquellos que crearon guerra. Bajen sus armas ahora mismo y no tendrán que enfrentarme."

--

Entre la confusión del momento nadie se atrevía a dar un paso, los invasores eran una minoría que fácilmente podrían eliminar. Pero el Avatar era otra cosa. Con su barrera de elementos y su excelente control sobre todo podía fácilmente destruirlos. Muchos por el contrario no querían hacer nada contra de su voluntad, pero sus familias siendo retenidas eran el impulso a desobedecer a su gobernante.

Piandao desenvainó su espada ante ellos. "Es hora de mostrar su valor, ¿acaso no son maestros fuego? ¿Acaso no podrían ustedes mismos defender a sus familias?" luego señaló a uno de ellos con el filo de su espada "Me decepcionan. Pensaría que todo soldado de este ejército sería leal a su Señor y más aún a su familia. No a una princesa salida de una celda"

En respuesta, dos generales le atacaron, pero él sabiamente esquivó los ataques. El problema fue que dos atacantes se convirtieron en cuatro y luego de cuatro se volvieron diez.

Sin embargo, hasta ese momento los soldados de Zuko decidieron tomar partida en la situación y contrarrestar la agresividad de los seguidores de Azula.

Motivados por el combate, más maestros fuego tomaron posiciones en el bando al que pertenecían y una especie de disputa interna se agravó a la mitad de la explanada de la Capital del Fuego.

--

Azula piso tierra agrietada con elegancia, después de todo, su condición era magnífica. Se posicionó directamente frente al Avatar adoptando su pose de batalla.

"No cometeré el mismo error de mi padre" dijo segura.

El Avatar contestó con varias voces a la vez "Eres la heredera y portadora de muerte, destrucción y guerra. Fuiste una vez perdonada por todos tus crímenes pero la benevolencia del Señor del Fuego es diferente a la justicia que mereces. Es tiempo de recibir tu castigo."

Varios rayos salieron rápidamente de los dedos de la chica, uno fue eliminado por una ola, otro aplastado entre dos pilares y el último fue redireccionado hacia ella.

La explosión la arrojó varios metros hasta que una pared la detuvo, su cabello se había soltado y su uniforme estaba manchado de tierra. Al intentar levantarse notó un punzante dolor en su pierna, una mancha de sangre también. Se paralizó eran pocas veces en su vida que perdía sangre. La primera que era por combate.

"Pagarás por eso!" gritó lanzando ráfagas enormes hacia él. Tranquilamente Aang las disipaba. Desesperada, la chica encendió una llama en sus pies y se movilizó por el aire frenéticamente dejando a su paso llamas azules. Fijó la vista en Zuko que intentaba hacer reaccionar a una sollozante Katara, Ursa parecía aún protegerla del intenso calor que las llamas provocaban.

Azula se forzó a retirar la vista de ellos al sentir al Avatar acercarse. Entonces recordó a la niña ciega. Con toda su fuerza lanzó un rayo hacia Toph. Aang lanzó una roca para detener el impacto pero en el trayecto sólo logró golpear a su atacante.

La maestra metal sólo escuchó el grito de sus amigos, no entendió nada en un principio pero para cuando las advertencias hicieron lógica en su mente, era demasiado tarde para hacer una barrera de piedra.

Escuchó el trueno casi en su oído. Luego sus pies detectaron el peso de Sokka frente a ella, luego hubo un estallido y ella sintió su cuerpo estamparse en su propio elemento.

--

"¡Sokka!" gritó Suki con desesperación llegando al lado de su novio. Tenía el costado lastimado y su ropa rasgada dejaba ver un poco de sangre. "Sokka!"

A lo lejos Azula caía estrepitosamente por el golpe del maestro aire. Al levantarse casi esboza una sonrisa. Casi, porque antes de movilizar su mano, su manga fue atravesada con una daga sujetándola a una pared. Entonces, como un deja vu, Ty Lee golpeó su cuerpo con certeza en puntos que le bloquearon todas sus acciones.

Un instante después de reaccionar por la ofensiva de sus antiguas amigas, Azula escuchó que la tierra sobre la que se paraba crujía. Miró a Toph hacer su tierra control. El dolor de un pilar emergente de tierra la golpeo por la cintura arrancando sus ropas de la daga de Mai. Incapaz de mover sus brazos no pudo evitar golpear su cabeza con pilar.

Cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocar, el Avatar estaba frente a ella.

--

Zuko soltó a Katara al entender las intenciones del Avatar, tal vez esta vez su benevolencia tenía un límite, después de todo, Azula estuvo a punto de matarlo, luego a Katara, por último a Toph. Entendía la ira del maestro de los cuatro elementos, pero él no entendía que ella a pesar de todo, ella era su hermana.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, sus manos se movieron creando una ráfaga de fuego, suficientemente grande para desviar el ataque de los elementos fusionados, suficientemente grande que lanzó a su hermana varios metros hacia atrás.

"Espera! Te lo ruego… Todo esto es mi culpa. Déjame corregir mi error! Aang!"

"Ella debe enfrentar las cuentas del pasado. Tú te has redimido, pero ella no."

"Aang! Te lo ruego!" intentó Zuko nuevamente, esta vez hincándose frente a él "Aang, sé que tú no quieres hacer esto"

Con estas palabras, su amigo logró dominar su estado Avatar y descender lentamente hasta el suelo "Zuko…"

"Lo lamento, Aang. Te he fallado, he sido un pésimo gobernante. Todo se salió de control… pero… no podía dejar que la mataras…"

El chico negó con la cabeza "No, Zuko. No es tu culpa." Luego le sonrió "Gracias por detenerme de hacer algo terrible…"

Luego miró a Azula, estaba inconsciente del impacto que recibió por la intervención del Señor del Fuego. Zuko también lo notó y corrió hacia ella, faltaron instantes para que Ursa los alcanzara con una mano cubriendo sus labios.

"Agni!" susurró con pesar al desplomarse junto al cuerpo de su hija.

"Está viva" dijo Toph incómoda rascándose la oreja. "Pero… creo que necesitaremos a Katara"

Ursa levantó el torso de su hija hasta abrazarlo contra su pecho. Su pierna aún sangraba y su rostro estaba raspado. Sus brazos tampoco estaban intactos y su cabello se revolvía con tierra. "Oh, Azula…" besó su frente mientras sollozó en silencio.

Ty Lee llegó a su lado llevando consigo a Katara quien parecía aún en trance. "¿Crees que puedas ayudarla?"

La maestra agua fijó su vista en la chica desmayada y sus manos le temblaron un poco, aún no se perdonaba el haberse perdido en su Sangre Control. Con nerviosismo tomó agua del aire y acercó su guante a la chica. Tal vez su mente estaba bloqueada porque hizo todo el proceso automatizado como de memoria.

"¿Katara?" preguntó Zuko al ver su automatismo

"Lo siento…" dijo suavemente

"¿Qué sucede?"

"No debí hacerlo" se repitió con el mismo tono de voz mientras sus manos recorrían frenéticamente el cuerpo de su hermana "Perdóname, Zuko…"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ella… es como si estuviera rota por dentro…"

--

Pasaron minutos en los que Katara trataba de curar a la chica, nada parecía dar resultado. Fue hasta que la chica despertó que todos la miraron con esperanza.

El problema fue que aunque Azula aún parecía enojada, parpadeó varias veces antes de comenzar a respirar agitadamente. "¿Qué sucede?" decía sin mover un músculo. "¿Qué me hicieron?" El fuego azul salió de su boca como un dragón enfurecido, pero por más intensa que era su llama, su cuerpo no se movía.

Ty Lee se tapó la boca con las manos y empezó a llorar por Azula. De alguna forma se sentía culpable por haberla bloqueado y dejarla vulnerable justo cuando más había necesitado la movilidad de sus extremidades.

Zuko miró las lágrimas de su madre "¿Qué le pasa, mamá?"

"Eh… Chispitas, será mejor que no veas esto"

"Se rompió la columna" finalizó Katara al ver que Ursa no podía contestar entre su llanto.

* * *

**Bueno... es la primera historia que termino y me siento algo extraña ya que en el último capítulo el número de reviews bajó considerablemente. Realmente esta historia me tomó bastante tiempo hacerla y en verdad sentí por un momento que no valía la pena terminarla. **

**Pero aquí estuvo. Y espero realmente que les haya gustado.**

**Respondiendo algunas curiosidades...**

**La historia fue escrita de principio a fin antes de publicar el primer capítulo  
Tsumi significa crimen  
La Dama Pintada y la Dama Blanca son dos disfraces totalmente diferentes  
Sokka no recibió el trueno, sólo tuvo un raspón menor  
Aang iba a matar a Azula no a quitarle su Control, pero Zuko no lo dejó.  
Azula quedó cuadripléjica y fue culpa tanto de Mai como Ty Lee, como Katara como Toph, por algo se sienten algo culpables todas.  
Sí habrá epílogo **

**Si algo no quedó claro pregunten y al final del epílogo lo respondré.**

**Gracias por haberme leído.**

**Por favor... dejen review.**

**.:Mominski:.**


	17. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang/El último maestro aire pertenece a Mike y Bryan, Nick y VIACOM**

Nomenclatura:

_Cursivas = Cartas y Recuerdos  
"" = Diálogos  
' ' = Voz Activa  
-- = Cambio de escena_

* * *

**LA DAMA BLANCA  
Epílogo**

* * *

Tres gotas de tinta cayeron libremente antes de congelarse en la madera y Katara suspiró. No que le importara mucho dejar su escritorio lleno de tinta, por el contrario, eso era algo cotidiano para ella de tantas cartas redactadas hacia la nación del fuego. Más bien se debatía sobre qué escribir, habían pasado ya tantas cosas y tanto tiempo desde que se despidió de Zuko en aquél muelle junto a su madre que ya no sabía si aquél romance había sido real o no.

Esa mañana había intentado inútilmente tres veces y ninguna introducción le parecía suficiente, hablar de Azula seguía siendo un tema complicado pues la princesa aún no daba síntomas de mejora y eso que ella misma había intentado curarla. Todo era en vano, su parálisis no daba señales de curarse y lo peor era que la maestra agua muy en el fondo estaba agradecida de tal situación pues sólo con la caída de la hija de Ozai cesaron todas aquellas terribles rebeliones internas en contra del señor del fuego.

No, definitivamente Azula no era buen tema. Su segunda opción fue Tsumi pero de la misma forma terminó arrugando el pergamino. Parlotear todo el tiempo sobre su mamá sólo la alejaba más de él, era verdad que Ursa le habría ayudado en el pasado como nadie en el mundo y que incluso la llegó a considerar lo más cercano a una madre, pero no era un tema de conversación con Zuko a menos que quisiera convertirse en una simple amiga para él y en todo caso, ella podía escribirle directamente a la señora.

Finalmente, la tercera opción había sido la dama blanca. Pero recordar el pasado sería revivir no sólo su aventura heroica sino sentimental. Le dolía reconocerlo pero la verdad era evidente, se le acababan los recursos y con ello la esperanza. En pocos días cumpliría dos años de haber regresado a casa de su padre como una simple mujer a trabajar en su tribu y evitar a toda costa las tontas presunciones de marineros demasiado poco dignos para la heroína de la Nación del Fuego.

O eso había estado creyendo todo ese tiempo, fantaseando que su Señor del Fuego fuera a reclamarla. Sin embargo, de acuerdo al Avatar, Zuko estaba demasiado ocupado con trámites aburridos y conociendo a jóvenes aristocráticas y diplomáticas como Mai. En un principio, Katara habría pensado que Aang lo hacía por celos pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos, cuando Zuko le escribía parecía demasiado cortés para su gusto y ¡qué más decir! En todos esos malditos días no la había ido a visitar ni una sola ocasión.

No supo en qué momento había estrujado tan fuerte su carta aún en blanco, reaccionó cuando dos calidas lagrimitas resbalaron de sus mejillas provocando una sensación cálida en su piel. Apretó sus pestañas aún más liberando un quejido aparatoso…

_Zuko preguntaba por milésima vez si no olvidaba nada en el Palacio. Ella negaba con una débil sonrisa sin mirarlo a los ojos. _

Tan fugaz y nítido llegó ese recuerdo que tuvo que sostener su cabeza entre sus manos para no desplomarse. Casi podía visualizar el muelle, los barcos atrancados, su hermano cargando el equipaje y a las dos personas frente a ella.

_No podía enfrentar esa mirada triste. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, se había acostumbrado al clima, a la comida, a los vestidos, incluso al palacio, pero más que nada al maestro fuego._

_No quería dejarlo porque le dolía hasta el alma de pensar en no volver a verlo. Pero era hora de regresar a casa. Él no la necesitaba más porque ya todo estaba en su lugar, como debía de ser. Además ella pertenecía al Polo Sur. Lugar que no había pisado en al menos dos años. Tenía que terminar el ciclo y poder iniciar uno nuevo. Por ella. Se lo debía a sí misma._

"_Todo listo, Katara" señaló Sokka con una sonrisa "Adiós, Zuko; Señora Ursa."_

_Esas palabras contrajeron sus pupilas azules. Su hermano comenzaba la despedida. El nudo en su garganta se agravaba a cada segundo. Miró a Ursa y reconoció en su sabia mirada una chispa de tristeza. "Katara…" comenzó con una voz suave "Eres la chica más valiosa que he conocido." Se acercó hasta rodearla con sus brazos y apretar sus densas pestañas por la emoción del contacto. "Agradezco a Agni haberte conocido. Estaré siempre en deuda contigo."_

_A Katara se le quebró la voz "Usted ha sido una bendición en mi vida. Jamás olvidaré a mamá, pero usted logró sanar la herida que su muerte me dejó. Se lo agradezco tanto…" las lágrimas resbalaron sinceras hasta perderse en la tela y la madre de Azula tomó su rostro dándole un beso en la mejilla._

"_Ha sido un placer, querida" Katara secó sus lágrimas, si despedirse de Tsumi era desgarrante, decirle adiós a su hijo sería peor._

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza antes de mirar a Zuko. _

"Suficiente, Katara" se dijo a sí misma obligándose a salir de aquél recuerdo, "Si no sabes escribir cartas, mejor ocúpate de tus quehaceres. Tal vez algo de agua control para comenzar"

"_Si tuviera que recibir un rayo para hacer que vinieras, lo haría mil veces, Katara" dijo sinceramente el chico. "Fue tan poco tiempo y aún así logramos tanto…"_

_Ella tragó en silencio. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas "Si tuviera que hacer sangre control para evitarte un rayo lo haría sin pensarlo" él secó sus lágrimas._

"Agghhh! Suficiente, Katara!" esta vez más enfadada, la hermana de Sokka logró levantarse de su asiento y salir de su tienda limpiándose los rastros de sus lágrimas

--

"Creo que tu hermana se quedó dormida" Bromeó Aang al ver salir a su antigua maestra

La expresión de Sokka se entristeció por un segundo al ver a Katara, le había prometido a su hermana no hacerle más preguntas sobre su estado anímico desde hace meses y sólo el honor de su palabra lo detenía de obligarla a contestar a todas las preguntas que tenía. Evidentemente sospechaba de un posible romance entre ella y Zuko, pero más allá de eso quería saber si había un compromiso de por medio, al menos como promesa. Por que ni todos sus intentos por persuadirla con algunos chicos de la tribu había surtido efecto. Katara estaba loca por Zuko y no lo superaba ni con el paso del tiempo.

Su padre comenzaba a preocuparse porque además dentro de su comunidad no faltaban los rumores y la lealtad que su hermana profesaba a una esperanza –que a su gusto estaba perdida- sólo acrecentaban sus temores. Definitivamente había pasado algo mucho más serio de lo que ninguno de los dos les gustaría aceptar.

Unos golpecitos en su bota lo hicieron regresar a la realidad. "¿Puedo ir al baño?"

Sokka miró al niño un tanto desconcertado y luego a los otros seis que lo esperaban impacientes desde su lugar. Desde su regreso al polo sur se había dedicado a educar a los más pequeños no para ser guerreros sino para saber ser hombres, desde saber pescar hasta saber defenderse en caso de alguna tempestad.

"¿Quién más quiere ir?"

Al menos tres manitas se alzaron al aire y ladeó una sonrisa, había cosas que no cambiaban por más que el tiempo pasara.

_--_

"Luce espectacular, maestra Katara" señaló un chico su complicado peinado antes de salir corriendo a los muelles donde se encontraba Hakoda. Tiempo atrás se hubiera reído del comentario pero ahora sólo la arrastraba a los recuerdos:

"_Tiene tiempo que no te veía así" había dicho tocando delicadamente una de sus trencitas, la cual había vuelto a crecer después de haber sido quemada en aquél barco antes de enfrentar a Azula "La última vez que traías ese peinado fue en Ba Sing Se. En las catacumbas"_

"_Y tú te ves mejor así" se había alzado de puntitas y soltado la corona de Zuko. Su cabello había resbalado por sus sienes y el rojo teñido sus mejillas en silencio. "Me recuerdas a los días que pasamos en la Isla Ember"_

"_¡Katara, apúrate!"_

En el presente, Katara recordó el único momento en su vida en el que había llegado a detestar a su hermano. Los había interrumpido y de paso obligado a despedirse.

"_Creo que no es bueno hacerlo esperar." Había comentado Zuko mirando a su madre, quien le dirigía una mirada de súplica. "Además, no es que no nos vayamos a volver a ver"_

_Ella había asentido con un latido emocionado en el pecho "Sabes el camino al Polo Sur. Le pediré a Twi y a La que tengas vacaciones pronto. No me gusta esa cara tan seria" _

Definitivamente sonrió torpemente, pensar en Zuko siempre la hacía sentir feliz, un poco de nostalgia tal vez, pero era seguro encontrar esa chispa que por momentos se borraba de sus ojos en la soledad de su habitación.

Levantó sus manos al aire y trazó suaves círculos para invocar al agua. Quería distraerse para irrumpir en su memoria y concentrarla en su entrenamiento. Intentó concentrarse.

_Su mano había rozado la suya suavemente hasta dejar sellado un apretón, las siguientes palabras fueron estacas de hielo: "Nos vemos Katara."_

"_Adiós, Zuko"_

_Tratando de huir, había dado media vuelta y marchado hacia el barco. Sokka estaba dando señales de liberar los nudos del navío para desembarcar. _

Recordó a la perfección como con cada paso su corazón se rompía, ¿por qué no pudo decírselo en ese entonces? ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan débil como para no tocar el tema? Quería gritarle que quería quedarse a su lado y no irse a casa. Pero la cobardía no la dejó, sólo el miedo de perderlo le habría dado la fuerza suficiente para…

"¡Katara!" la joven mujer soltó el látigo de agua "Jamás había visto un ejercicio tan tortuoso como ese!"

"¡Aang!" reprochó de inmediato "Yo… ¿de qué hablas?"

"Ese látigo se retorcía como un gusano aplastado, Katara!" La sonrisa del monje se borró de golpe "Lo siento, eso sonó horrible… bueno! Lo que quería decir es que estoy un poco preocupado por ti"

"Creo que no dormí bien eso es todo." La verdad era que odiaba ser grosera con Aang, pero hablar de Zuko era un lujo que no tenía y mucho menos con él "Si me disculpas, creo que hoy no entrenaré. Estaré cosiendo en mi tienda"

El Avatar levantó su báculo en el aire con intención de retenerla con su aire control pero la mano de Hakoda lo detuvo en seco.

"Seguramente eres suficientemente sabio para controlar todos los elementos, joven Aang, pero no lo necesario para entender el corazón de mi hija" Le amplió una sonrisa "¿Sabes? Tu aire control no mejoraría la situación, pero… el nacimiento de las focas-pingüino mejoraría un poco su ánimo".

No hizo falta más para que Aang corriera esperanzado en dirección a su amiga, efectivamente había perdido su amor desde hace mucho tiempo, pero su amistad era algo que no se permitiría perder.

--

_Faltaban unos pasos para subir al barco cuando hubo girado sobre sus talones y corrido hacia él. No tardó en sentir sus dedos en su cuello y su cuerpo tembloroso apretarse contra él. La sentía estremecerse como una niña, no pudo evitar sostenerla con fuerza, de hecho sintió por un momento miedo a lastimarla. _

"_Zuko yo…"_

"_Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, Katara" dijo con la voz ronca. La conocía muy bien como para saber que su garganta le lastimaba a cada palabra que decía, de ser posible le evitaría tristezas innecesarias, aún si eso significaba que él soportaría toda la carga emocional que implicaba esa separación. "Pero sé que tienes que partir y no puedo ser tan egoísta."_

_Ella cerró los ojos dejando otra lágrima caer "Mi corazón se queda contigo." Lo siguiente que Zuko sintió fue un dulce y corto beso en la mejilla, luego añadido en un susurro, le suplicó: "Búscame"_

_Había quedado perplejo pero nada dijo. La vio correr en dirección al barco con el pecho adolorido. Sólo la mano de su madre en su hombro evitó que se derrumbara en llanto y así, con una mirada serena la había visto zarpar._

"Seguramente ha de odiarme" El Señor del fuego se talló por milésima vez la frente, estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, las cartas de Katara eran cada vez más cordiales, diplomáticas, simples… "Soy un imbécil, seguramente ya se olvidó de mí"

Ursa entonces hizo acto de presencia y sin palabra alguna sacó de su buró una pequeña caja, mirándolo fijamente se la colocó en sus manos y besó su frente. Con la misma naturalidad salió de su habitación tarareando una canción.

Zuko acarició la caja y la abrió con delicadeza, conocía a la perfección su contenido y por ello se tomó el tiempo de sentarse al momento de sacarlo. Un brillo decidido cambió la expresión de sus ojos, reposando entre sus dedos yacía la trenza quemada de Katara.

--

La hermosa chica terminó de peinar su cabello en una trenza. Ursa le había dado buenas ideas para recoger su cabello y a pesar de las múltiples miradas sospechosas de las mujeres de la aldea, ella parecía disfrutar mucho cada vez que lucía un peinado de la Nación del Fuego. Además era una de las pocas cosas que se permitía recordar de su estancia con Zuko.

Los vestidos tendrían que aguardar para alguna ocasión en la que saliera del Polo porque con la temperatura de esa zona sólo lograría congelar su cuerpo y morirse de hipotermia y eso era algo que no pensaba hacer por más que su corazón estuviera roto. Bueno… no tan roto.

Se sentó en su escritorio. Desde hacía muchos meses, su tienda estaba vacía porque estaba dispuesta sólo para ella y Hakoda. Sokka tenía su propia tienda y Gran Gran se había mudado a otra con Pakku. En automático abrió el cajón en el que guardaba las cartas de su ni-siquiera-novio Zuko, recorrió con la yema de los dedos los papiros que tantas lágrimas y sonrisas le habían robado y prosiguió a buscar la tinta.

En el Polo Sur no existían los tinteros porque estarían congelados, más bien era una masa negra que se diluía en un poco de agua. La espesura era perfecta y empapó el pincel en el líquido. Estaba emocionada porque esa mañana tenía muchas cosas que escribirle a Zuko.

Iba a comenzar por contarle la llegada de la nueva generación de pingüinos foca cuando la voz de Sokka interrumpió. "Katara voy a entrar"

Ella giró su torso y lo recibió con una ceja alzada "Estoy ocupada."

"Sí. Ya sé que le estás escribiendo." Dijo cansado "¡No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo le sigas escribiendo a diario!"

"¡No es a diario!" se defendió calurosamente "Ayer no le escribí y en todo caso el tarda una eternidad en contestarme"

"Mentira, siempre llegan un montón cada semana" dijo exasperado "Si tanto lo quieres por qué sigues aquí?"

Ella pareció dolida "No es algo que te importe"

"Eres mi hermana, claro que me importa."

Ella suspiró agotada de tragarse todos sus sentimientos "Ya no creo que él me corresponda" escupió finalmente. "Ahora parezco sólo su amiga, creo que sólo fui su apoyo cuando más lo necesitó. No me sorprendería que de un día a otro nos enteráramos de que se casará con alguna noble de su Nación" Suspiró "Si no es que ya lo hizo"

"No conozco mucho a Zuko. No tanto como tú, pero no creo que le seas indiferente" La chica evadió la mirada y Sokka se dio por vencido; su hermana se había vuelto más fría de lo que era antes, sólo le encontraba chispas de verdadera alegría cuando le llegaban cartas extranjeras, porque siempre era el mismo remitente. Sabía que le había fallado al no ser un buen confidente para sus sentimientos, pero para eso debía estar su madre y Kya había muerto hace mucho tiempo. Con tristeza, se limitó a levantar un paquete. "Llegó esto esta mañana."

Ella volteó esperanzada pero al ver que no se trataba de una carta el brillo de sus ojos volvió a opacarse "Gracias, Sokka". Él iba a retirarse cuando Katara habló "Perdóname. Por todo"

El chico ni siquiera la miró "No importa" y salió dejándola con sus pensamientos y cartas.

La maestra agua volvió a su pincel pero no podía escribir. La interrupción le había robado la inspiración, enojada miró el paquete. ¿De quién sería?

Del tosco cuero negro sacó una hermosa caja decorada. Desdobló cuidadosamente el elegante papiro dorado. Por el detalle podría tratarse de un obsequio de Ursa. Así que se aventuró a cortar la envoltura con un hilo de agua. Encontró una carta con la caligrafía a la que tan acostumbrada estaba.

_Sé que jamás reemplazará al que perdiste pero te ofrezco este a cambio, con un significado diferente. Es tuyo porque ha sabido llegar a tus manos, encontró el camino a ti y me lo mostró. _

_Prometí buscarte._

_Sólo espero que quieras recibirme._

Su corazón latió con fuerza, debajo de la carta había una exquisita caja bordada en hilo de oro con detalles de azucenas de fuego en color rojo. Descubrió que sus manos se movían frenéticamente sin que ella pudiera controlarlas, deseó por un momento que Hamma le hiciera sangre control para controlar sus nervios.

Por fin removió la tapa y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, su visión la traicionó y comenzó a empañarse con lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y rogó que eso no fuese un sueño, una fantasía creada por su mente traidora. Al abrir los ojos su mirada se topó con un collar que tomó en sus manos y con la punta de sus dedos trazó la insignia gravada en la gema escarlata, era un adorno precioso, tallado a mano, seguramente con fuego, no, con fuego control. Al girarlo, su corazón se alegró más al reconocer los caracteres.

_Mi corazón es tuyo_

Apretó la joya contra su pecho. No supo si fue la fuerza de aquellas palabras o la alegría de su corazón pero de pronto todo comenzó a temblar. Se levantó alarmada y escuchó el murmullo de la gente afuera de su tienda. Salió de su habitación. No estaba su padre. Al salir a la fría nieve observó a la gente mirando al horizonte, siguió sus miradas y casi se desmaya de la impresión.

Era un barco de la Nación del Fuego. No era un buque de guerra ni una embarcación mercantil: era la escolta real del Señor del Fuego. Zuko estaba allí. A unos metros de ella. Lo que por años había soñado se volvía realidad en un día cualquiera…

Sus pies la traicionaron y corrieron en dirección al mar viendo esperanzada como una escalinata descendía hasta la costa. Allí volvió a verlo después de tantos meses de ausencia, estaba bajando del barco tranquilamente. Su cabello recogido en su corona y su armadura negra que tanto le gustaba. Faltaba poco...

--

Zuko no terminaba de tocar la nieve cuando divisó a la chica correr hacia él. Dio un paso al frente y ella se frenó como si de pronto hubiera cambiado de idea. Su primera impresión había sido que ella saltaría sobre él pero ahora Katara permanecía a un metro de distancia con sus mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo y una respiración agitada.

Súbitamente ambos se reconocieron después de meses, el paso del tiempo había hecho de Katara una joven hermosa y encantadora, su cabello estaba más rizado y largo de lo que recordaba, su barbilla afilada y su nariz finamente respingada. Su figura seguía siendo esbelta pero ahora tenía unos centímetros más de altura. Zuko por su parte había crecido mucho más que ella y su torso se había ensanchado, sus facciones eran maduras pero a diferencia de lo que Katara hubiera pensado, su cabello se mantenía recogido en su totalidad, tal como lo recordaba y no como los anteriores señores del fuego.

El silencio comenzó a ser un poco incómodo y a sus espaldas no faltaron los curiosos.

"Hola" se limitó a decir la chica.

Por su parte, Zuko se sentía ridículo, había pensado en abrazarla, besarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla pero muchas cosas lucen más sencillas en la imaginación y ahora que se encontraban frente a frente no sabía ni como se llamaba él mismo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Al abrirlos, avanzó un paso más.

Ella también.

"Te ves hermosa" luego tomó un mechón rebelde de cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Ella aprisionó su mano con la suya y al hacerlo, ambos sintieron el collar que ella guardaba celosamente en la mano. "¿Te gustó?"

"¿Recuerdas…estás consciente de lo que esto significa?"

El sonrió "Que no puedo vivir sin ti" murmuró apoyando su frente en la de Katara.

Lo inevitable pasó y Katara lloró. No podría describir su felicidad, ni siquiera podría describir la falta de credulidad sobre los eventos que acontecían, simplemente él la había buscado, cumplido su promesa a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, por increíble que pareciera "Es que yo pensé que tú…"

Él besó su frente y luego su nariz "Lo que siento siempre ha sido real." Un beso tímido acarició sus labios y otro más sus manos "Te amo, Katara. Fui un idiota al dejarte ir. Por favor, quédate conmigo"

La aldea entera observó como Katara lo rodeó por el cuello antes de besarlo y con una gran satisfacción Hakoda observó como su futuro yerno colocaba un collar rojo en el cuello de su hija.

Y así una historia se contó. Cómo un príncipe se convirtió en enemigo, y como un enemigo se convirtió en un amante. Dos elementos opuestos unidos por el balance, la armonía y el amor.

* * *

**La verdad es que me tardé demasiado escribiendo este epílogo porque no terminaba de gustarme, pero por fin me decidí a terminarlo, espero que les haya gustado. Creo que quedan muchos cabos sueltos pero prefiero dejarlos a la imaginación, en otra versión escribí lo que pasa con Toph, Iroh, Mai y Suki pero creo que conforme fluyó la historia lo más importante fue lo que se aclaró y lo que no queda como cada uno de ustedes lo decida.**

Gracias por el tiempo de lectura y su paciencia, gracias por sus comentarios y sus porras, la verdad no tengo idea si habrán más historias pero por lo pronto les dejamos un recuerdito resuri-chan y yo: Resuri-chan . deviantart . com/art/Zutara-Jealousy-133171123 (recuerden quitar los espacios)

**.:Mominski:.**


End file.
